


纽约假日（虫铁AU）

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 这是一篇AU，背景为罗马假日+穿普拉达的女魔头，随意的脑洞，随便写写。





	1. 欢迎来到天桥杂志

”我注意到你曾经在一家相当不错的报社实习。“穿着定制套装妆容精致的女人从镜片后面看着他，音调低沉却带着点不怒自威的感觉。Peter挺了挺胸，让自己显得自信一些，可惜屁股底下的那把椅子发出了一声”嘎吱“嗤笑，他只好尴尬地调整了一下坐姿。  
”但是和我们这儿的工作相差很大，你是怎么想的？“女士的眼神变得有些犀利。Peter听到背后玻璃门外忙碌的接电话声和脚步声，还有移动式衣架被推来推去的轱辘声。这里是纽约最大的时尚杂志编辑部，销量常年位于业界第一，传说中只要在这个编辑部顺利呆上一年，所有的报纸杂志社随你选择。如果能得到女魔头主编Karen的认可，那么薪水也随你开。  
Peter清了清嗓子：”额，是的，我认为我的职业生涯刚刚开始，应该接触一些不同的文化，并且接受挑战，还有什么比《天桥》更大的挑战呢？“他没有说的是，这是在他尝试了好几个正儿八经的新闻编辑部走头无路后瞎猫碰上死耗子的面试，那个介绍他来的猎头也不过是想多一份简历提高自己的KPI罢了，总之，他们都没想到这份简历居然入了时尚编辑的法眼，给了Peter一个面试的通知。Peter还记得面试前猎头千叮咛万嘱咐让他穿的”时尚一点“，于是他只好拖着内德在GAP买了几件”像样“的衣服，然而他刚到前台，打扮入时的姑娘就忍不住笑了出来，并且告诉他走错了地方。  
”哦，所以你真的是来面试的。“他还记得那个妹子在电话联系了人事后一脸不可置信的表情，嘴巴张成了O型。  
“看得出你在学生时代也做了不少事情，不过我很怀疑你能否适应天桥的节奏。”Karen漫不经心地说道。  
“请您相信我，我会竭尽全力的！”Peter说道，起初他还有些芥蒂，觉得自己更应该去那些有社会责任感的地方弘扬正义，但现在，为了尽早那到收入支付房租，业界首屈一指的时尚杂志也算是个不错的选择，何况只要熬一年，他就能去任何心仪的杂志社。  
Karen女士似乎听厌了这种没头没脑的表决心，她丝毫不为所动，甚至抬头看着Peter身上新买的西装皱了一下眉头。  
”那么Parker先生，请记一下你今天要做的事情：大杯热美式不加糖10点之前需要出现在桌子上，让Joe准备好上午开会的议题资料打印10份提前放在1013会议室，接通法国让他们等着，下午我要去第五大道的精品店，再一次，让他们把衣服和模特提前送到店里。晚上的派对我要迟到了你开车先把摩根送去。明白了吗？“Karen翻开了手边的杂志样稿。  
”额，抱，抱歉您能再说一遍吗？“Peter大概在话说到一半的时候才慌慌张张掏出笔记写了几个歪歪扭扭的单词，笔盖还掉在了地上，他没有时间去捡,女魔头的连珠炮甚至都不需要换气，而Peter却已经快要窒息了。  
”有什么问题去问Pepper，现在，看在老天的份上，给我点清净。“Karen头也不抬地指了指门口。  
”噢，可，可是……“  
”哦对了，"Karen似乎突然想到了什么，从镜片的缝隙中抬眼看着慌慌张张的少年问道，”你简历里头说过想做调查记者的对吧。“  
”是，是的，不过我很看重这里的机会……“  
”No，“Karen举起了一根手指，示意少年不要插嘴，”你知道最近有一位重要人物来纽约吗？“  
Peter当然知道：”您说的是传说中的Stark先生？“  
这个消息从上个月开始席卷了整个纽约，Stark先生，全名Tony Stark，是若干年前一桩震惊欧洲的皇室丑闻的私生子。在经历了各种纷乱后，皇室搞定了媒体，向年轻的平民母亲支付了一笔补偿，让她带着年幼的婴儿销声匿迹。没想到这个孩子注定不是被埋没的命运，凭借着天资聪颖，高中刚毕业的Tony便和另一个天才同学Happy一起创业，逐步建立了如今业界数一数二的史塔克工业，再次获得了媒体的关注。不过有了过去的经历后，Stark先生为人异常低调，从不抛头露面，在这个信息时代甚至找不到他的照片，公司的一切对外活动都由另一位创始人Happy处理。  
这一次，得到Tony Stark要来纽约的消息，大大小小的媒体都蠢蠢欲动，想要先人一步获得采访机会，或者得到这个神秘人物的哪怕一张照片。  
”我还以为天桥对这个不感兴趣……“  
”任何有著杂志销量的内容我们都不能放过，何况采访到Tony Stark也不失天桥的身份，还能气死那帮整天装正经的财经周刊的老头子。”  
Karen似乎很不喜欢Peter那副搞不清状况的样子，“我知道你们这些年轻人一心想要证明自己，我也看出来《天桥》不是你的第一选择。”  
Peter感觉自己的脸肯定红了。  
“既然这样，我也可以给你个机会证明自己。”Karen笑了一下，似乎Peter的反应在她意料之中，“你要是有机会采访到他，我倒是可以考虑给美联社的主编写封推荐信。”  
Peter感觉全身的血液都开始倒着流，虽然任务看上去完全不可能完成，可Karen刚才说的是美联社的推荐信！这可是他梦寐以求的offer！  
”听明白了的话，请你马上滚去星巴克把我的美式拿来。“Karen下了个最后通牒，Peter赶紧捡起地上的笔盖退了出去，而首席秘书Pepper小姐已经在门外一脸鄙视地等着他了。  
”星巴克在隔壁那幢楼，现在是排队高峰，祝你好运。“  
”好的我明白了！“Peter冒冒失失地想要直接冲出去，但他立刻想到了什么，赶紧跑回来问似乎正等着他这么做的秘书，”额，刚才karen说了一大堆我没记住……你这儿有她的日程表吗？“  
Pepper这才勉强露出了一个笑容：”看来你虽然品味很差但智力还算正常。“  
Peter在心里抹了一下汗。这位踩着恨天高的Pepper小姐虽然说话很犀利，但似乎是一个愿意帮助新人的老员工。  
等他赶到星巴克时正好碰上早高峰，排队的人几乎都要到门口了，他只能厚着脸皮请一位排在队首的姑娘替他带了一杯，不过对方似乎对他有点意思，一直问他在哪里上班，他只好说就在隔壁天桥，没想到妹子一脸”懂了“的表情。  
”因为这里的男生大多数都是joe这样的。“Pepper忍住笑看着Peter一脸疑惑的表情，指了指远处和Karen一起走进办公室的男子。  
Peter一看那比超模还扭的姿势，就立刻明白了妹子刚才意味深长的笑容。  
”可是我喜欢女生！“他争辩道。  
”放心，我看得出来。“Pepper扫了一眼Peter身上料子普通的廉价衬衫和他随意扔在座位上、已经沾了几根头毛且不算太合身的西装，露出了理解的微笑。  
不是吧！！Peter抓了把头发，绝望地把自己扔到椅子里。


	2. Tony Your Room Mate

“别担心，下午你就能见到笔直的了。”Pepper看着新人沮丧的表情勾了一下嘴角，“不过人家也不会穿Gap。”  
“那是什么，香蕉共和国？”Peter沮丧地抬头问道。  
“亲爱的，”Pepper摇摇头，“你真的来错地方了。”  
几个小时后Peter站在第五大道明晃晃的精品店里，想要立刻原地消失。他面前是经常出现在杂志上的Mr.America和Miss.America获得者罗杰斯先生以及罗曼诺夫小姐，两个浑身散发着魅力的模特穿着高级定制的衣服拿着香槟酒杯，与Karen谈笑风生，边上的品牌方一脸奉承的模样，推着一车衣服共他们选择。  
“嘿小子，你不来一杯吗？“罗杰斯注意到了在角落里不知所措的小助理，”你叫什么名字？“  
”哦，我，不用了，我晚上还要开车。“Peter还能想起晚上去要送摩根小朋友去参加派对的事情。  
“他是我新招的助理，”Karen示意Peter过来打招呼。  
“和前一个很不一样啊，”罗曼诺夫小姐打量着Peter的衣着和没怎么打理过的一头卷毛勾起了嘴角，“祝你好运。”  
Peter只好强颜欢笑把手伸出去：“很高兴认识你，罗曼诺夫小姐，罗杰斯先生，Peter Parker。”  
两位模特似乎都是很好说话的人，尤其是罗杰斯先生，他用力握了一下小助理的手，鼓励道：“万事开头难，你看我，曾经是个布鲁克林的小屁孩，哪能想到现在能站在这里和女魔头Karen谈话。”  
罗杰斯说着给了Karen一个甜蜜的微笑，而被点名的”女魔头“甚至没有生气，而是报以一个玩笑似的白眼，Peter想，要不是靠着这张甜心的面孔，估计Karen是不会允许他这么说的。  
“而我，一个俄罗斯裔，如今却是美国小姐，是不是很神奇。”罗曼诺夫小姐也微笑着帮腔，“你是纽约人么Peter？”  
“是的，皇后区，女士。”Peter看着两个友好的模特心想，或许时尚界也不全是装腔作势的男男女女。  
“话说回来，Steve，听说你是Stark的朋友？”Karen突然对着罗杰斯问道，Peter一个激灵。  
”哦，别，连你也想勾搭他？”罗杰斯笑了笑，“他不喜欢媒体，你知道的，所以恕我无可奉告。”  
“全纽约都在关注他，”Karen嘴角笑着，但眼睛没有在笑，“我想，至少可以知道一下他大概会去什么地方。”  
没想到罗杰斯听到这句话笑了起来，笑得非常无心又放肆，Peter立刻理解了美国先生的布鲁克林背景。  
“哦，老天，Karen，你可难到我了！”罗杰斯笑着说道，“他的行程我压根就不知道！连Happy都不一定知道。”  
“Well，也不一定要这么具体啊。”Karen举着酒杯意味深长。  
”好吧好吧，我知道的不多，“罗杰斯大概知道女魔头不会这么放过他，而且今后他也得指望着Karen的合作，”他只说要来纽约放个假。“  
“放假？”Karen看了Peter一眼，Peter赶紧点头表示自己知道了。  
“别欺负新人Karen，”罗杰斯笑着和女主编碰了杯，顺便给Peter飞了一个眨眼，“老板的话不用全听。”  
Peter在这个过于灿烂的眨眼中感觉自己可能也不是那么直。  
整个一天他都忙于应付老板一刻不停的无理要求，总算接把小摩根送到了派对的酒店，他才在小姑娘软软的“谢谢Peter”中找到了一点安慰。派对现场虽然贵妇云集、美食众多，可是Peter却没什么资格参加，于是他只好拖着疲惫的身体回到自己所住的街区，打算在三明治店里随便糊弄一顿，刚进店，他就注意到了一个衣服有些脏兮兮的男子正在角落的座位上大口啃着这家店的招牌总汇。  
不太会做饭的Peter算是这家店的老客户，进出的人大多都能混个脸熟，店主是个英语不太好的意大利移民，大概也是遗传了一些意大利的味觉，在这个小小的街区算是口味不错的口碑店铺。  
“你阿姨最近怎么不来了？”店主问道，顺手把三明治递给了饥肠辘辘的年轻人。  
“她回老家住一段时间。”Peter刚想把钱递过去，就听到店主对着后厨用意大利语说道：“这小子的阿姨，身材很棒！”  
Peter皱了皱眉头，立刻用意大利语说道：“招牌总汇还是5美元对吗？”  
店主的表情明显僵住了，他转过头来对着Peter一脸不高兴：“10美元。”  
“Come on，我只是在开玩笑！”Peter达到了目的，赶紧赔个笑脸，他的经济能力可付不起10美元的三明治。青年趁着店主表情松动地瞬间把纸币塞进对方手里，拿走了柜台上香喷喷的食物，刚一回头，看到  
角落里的人也在抬头看着自己——那个陌生的男子不仅衣服上脏兮兮的，连脸上也有些干掉的血迹，看上去像是个十足的倒霉蛋，但他的神情却显得非常轻松，眼睛在昏暗的灯光下显得非常明亮，甚至有些兴致勃勃，显然是围观了刚才的一来一去。  
Peter只能尴尬地笑笑，心想回去也是一个人吃，于是他坐到了男子的对面。  
“Hi，我是Peter。”Peter咬了一口三明治含糊地问道，“你是新来的？”  
“哦不，我不住在这里。”对方看到他落座后笑了笑，“但美食评论说这家店不错。”  
“很棒，我几乎每周都来。”Peter笑了笑，对方没有报名字，但他也不想勉强人家。  
“哦，你住在这附近？”对方也学着他咬了一大口，丝毫不顾及嘴角的伤口。  
“对，我租了个房子，就在前面。”Peter笑着看对方后知后觉扯到了嘴角发出“嘶”的一声，还要假装什么都没发生。  
“这里应该不便宜吧。”  
“确实，但这个区交通方便，而且我今天刚找到了工作，所以房租暂时不愁了。”Peter想起白天的种种，心中默念一切为了房租。  
“哇哦，恭喜你！”对方也为他感到高兴，虽然可能只是礼节上的，“什么工作，方便说么？”  
“额，是一家杂志社的编辑助理。”Peter想了想，打算把内容修饰一下。  
对方抬了抬眉毛，似乎有些意外：“哇哦，我还以为你可能是在什么IT公司，技术类的。”  
Peter脸红了一下，为自己的谎言。  
“所以第一天上班感想如何？”  
Peter算是一个比较自来熟的人，但他从来没有过这种感觉，对方的语气漫不经心，却非常诚恳，让他产生一种似乎已经认识了很久的错觉。按照常理，一个衣衫沾有污渍、脸上还有血迹的男子应该足够引起警惕，但Peter却直觉对方眼睛里散发出一股单纯而无害的气质。  
“很糟，”他坦率地说道，同时感到内心轻松了一些，“我老板是个大魔头。”  
青年的抱怨把对方逗笑了，他看到那双棕色的眼睛真诚地眯了起来，露出大人听到小孩说“今天动画片停播”时候的宽容笑意来。  
“嘿，这不好笑！”Peter推了一下对面抖动的手肘，做事要把他的三明治推到地上。  
“抱歉！”对方忍住笑，敷衍地鼓励道：”我相信你会是那个击败魔头的勇士。“  
Peter白了男子一眼，打算把话题从自己身上绕开：“所以，你这副样子，难道是去打你的老板了吗？”  
“哦，抱歉。”男子似乎这才意识到自己邋遢的外表，他稍微用手指理了理头发，看着Peter说道：“我走错了路，该死的导航。然后在后街遇到了几个小混混，不过很快酒吧他们收拾了。”  
Peter点点头，纽约的街区紧密相连异常复杂，前一秒还在治安良好的地方，下一个路口可能就是偷窃斗殴频发的区域。  
“你没来过纽约？”他问。  
”很久之前来过，这里是我母亲的家乡，按照她的愿望，把她安葬在这里。“对方的眼睛里似乎有些一闪而过回忆的影子，”这次来，我打算待久一点，好好看看纽约。“  
对于早年就失去父母跟随阿姨生活的Peter来说，这个经历似乎能够引起他的共鸣：“抱歉，关于你的母亲。“对方抬手表示并不要紧，”希望你喜欢纽约。”青年真诚地说。  
“说到这儿，还有一个问题，”对方眨了眨眼睛，Peter突然想到下午的罗杰斯先生，“你租的房子，是单人间？”  
Peter摇摇头：”一开始我想租单人间来着，结果Ned，哦他是我朋友，说要一起来，我就租了个双人间，没想到他交了个女朋友，放我鸽子。“  
说完这些，Peter这才转过脑子：”等等！你，你想来住？“  
”我个样子，酒店都不让我住。“对方掏出一个脏兮兮的手机，”而且手机也摔坏了，联系不到朋友。就一个月，怎么样，我会提前付你一个月的房租。“  
Peter知道自己不该点头的，但他的工资毕竟还没有到账，如果能提前拿到房租，意味着房东太太的骚扰明天就能结束。  
“那么，就这么说定了，Peter。”对方很高兴，向他伸出了脏兮兮的手自我介绍道：“你可以叫我Tony。”  
“As Tony Stark？”Tony是一个很常见的名字，但Peter想到了老板给自己布置的任务，无奈地开了个玩笑。  
“Let‘s go with Tony Your Room Mate.“这个笑话似乎让对方很受用，大概类似的调侃他已经听了不止一遍了。  
Peter看着对方嘴角的三明治酱，心想纽约真是个有趣的地方。


	3. 一日之计在于晨

Peter Parker，23岁，毕业了大半年，终于找到了一份杂志社的主编助理的工作（尽管那是一本时尚杂志），在上班第二天被早餐的香味叫醒。

他揉揉眼睛，仔细想了想，终于反应过来昨天公寓里住进了一位室友。

“哦，睡衣宝宝，你终于醒了。”打开房门的刹那，松饼和咖啡的香味充满了他的整个鼻腔，昨天那个衣衫肮脏脸上也带伤的家伙套着内德放在这边的旧衣服，正在倒腾烤箱里的吐司。

被叫做“睡衣宝宝”的年轻人有些不高兴。

前天晚上，Peter已经注意到了这个Tony似乎有些年纪，现在把整个人打理好后，这个男人看上去也至少比他大了十多岁，但身材依旧保持得很好，手臂上能看到明显的线条，打理过的胡须让Peter想到编辑部里那些装腔作势的花蝴蝶，只是那双亮亮的眼睛里显出一些和年龄不太相符的孩子气来。

“怎么，你还有起床气吗？”又一次，Tony露出了那种大人看小孩子耍脾气的表情，Peter皱了下眉头，在好脾气的室友的手势中坐到位子上，很快，松饼的香味让他忘记了被叫做宝宝的“耻辱”，开始忍不住称赞起来。

“天呐，这个太好吃了！”

Peter嘴里塞满了东西，糊里糊涂地大声点赞。

“我和我朋友都喜欢美食，曾经想开个餐厅，所以自学了一点。”Tony也坐下来喝起了咖啡。

“You know what？”Peter插了一个德国烤肠，“我甚至都想用房租买你的厨艺！”

“哦，你是要雇佣我么？”对方半开玩笑的咧开嘴，但还有一半却是认真。

Peter来不及讲话，只好啄米似的点头，窗外的阳光逐渐透进了房间，从来都只有外带餐盒和三明治包装袋的餐桌上，顿时弥漫起一股温馨的生活气息，Peter几乎想起了父母健在时他的童年早餐，也是有阳光和香味的画面。

他们在餐盘和刀叉的清脆碰撞声中共享了和谐的用餐时间，Peter心里有点过意不去，提出要负责洗盘子，不过Tony只是笑着提醒他说“我在放假，你还要去对付大魔头”。

Fine……Peter面对现实，套上了昨天的西装决定重回魔窟，却在门口被室友拦了下来。

“你认真的吗？”胡子男人摸着自己的胡子打量着Peter的着装。

“……好吧我工作的地方大家对衣服还挺看重的……”Peter以为Tony是觉得这身衣服太隆重了。

“No，Kid。”Tony摇了摇头，“你看上去就像快倒闭的房产中介。”

“嘿，我也长胡子了，别叫我Kid！”Peter开始跳脚。

“穿得好并不意味着只能选西装。”抗议无效，对方捏了捏他的手臂，发现小助理胳膊上居然有肌肉，Tony似乎有了灵感，“你有其他衬衫么？合身的那种。”

再次出现在前台的Peter发现，昨天的姑娘露出了一种惊讶中带点兴奋的表情。

不是吧，他看看身上那件稍微有些紧、袖子被卷到手肘处的衬衫，再看看那条也是几年前购入现在已经能露出脚踝的休闲裤，再次抬头确认了一下妹子举起的大拇指。

“这么快就被第五大道洗礼了？”Pepper看着小助理略显局促的样子，还是给了一个迂回的好评。

“所以，这样比较潮？”Peter问道，Pepper立刻喷笑了出来。

“哇哦，看来这身是女朋友选的。”她笑笑，“还有，这里从来不说‘潮’这个词，尤其不要让Karen听到。”

话音刚落，整个楼面就响起了“她到了！”的惊叫声，Pepper飞快地将脚上舒适的洞洞鞋踢掉踏进了红底鞋，对着电脑屏幕两笔补上了口红。Peter呆呆地看着整个楼面的人几乎都在抓紧最后时间鸡飞狗跳，这才反应过来是女魔头驾到了。他赶紧抱起桌上的杂志，冲进了玻璃房门。

“这群赞助商的脑子里除了那些花里胡哨的老一套就长不出些别的东西吗？”

刚把杂志整齐铺开，Karen轻声细语却足够横扫千军的咒骂就在背后响起，Peter吓得僵硬回身，冲老板露出一个假到不能再假的笑脸。

似乎是被这个硬挤出来的表情吓到了，举着手机的Karen居然看着Peter愣了一下，然后点头示意他可以离开，并在助理开门时向门外悄悄观望的Pepper投去一个询问的眼色。

Pepper尽职地对着Karen做了一个girl friend的嘴形，满足老板的八卦。到了下午，这个消息已经几乎传遍了整个公司。连几乎没正眼看过Peter的Joe都知道了。

“你女朋友才应该来这儿。”Joe看着焕然一新的助理说道，“我还是第一次看到能有人把香蕉共和国穿得这么好。”

“那不是靠我的身材吗？”Peter伸了伸手，想要把袖子挽上去。

“悠着点！”Joe连忙阻止他，“时尚的精髓是点到为止。”他摇摇头，仿佛在看一个还未开化的小猴子，“我们都以为昨天见了美国先生你得到了什么灵感，看来是想多了。”

“哦，罗杰斯先生。”Peter一遍看着Joe把几件蓝色的衣服整理到一起，比较着其中细微的差别，心里觉得这些无谓的对比有点好笑。

“他看上去是个很友善的人，听Karen说还是Stark先生的好友。”

Joe露出了一个有些内容的笑。

“What？”Peter感到Joe好像知道些什么。

“可能罗杰斯先生是这么觉得的。”首席设计师看了一眼Peter，眨眨眼。

Peter没有领会对方的意思，Joe很快翻了一个白眼。

“……哦……等等，你是说！”小助理这才逐渐领悟那个眼神里的信息。

“我可什么都没说啊。”Joe又故作姿态地撇清关系，“不过Steve刚出名的时候，我替他安排过几次拍摄，无意中看过Tony Stark给他发的信息。”Joe熟练的讲述着这个故事，Peter开始怀疑这家伙是不是早就开始在业内散布八卦了，“只能说，我的直觉是不会错的，可惜听者无意，根本没这个意思。”

Peter怀疑这个直觉有80%是Joe自己加出来的Drama。

“Steve一直有个圈外的女朋友，好像叫佩吉，应该快要结婚了。”

“哇哦，祝福他。”Peter觉得这倒不算太意外，毕竟美国先生人帅性格也好，肯定有很多人喜欢。

“你和你女朋友交往多久了？”Joe铺垫了许久，待对方放松了警惕，终于开始直奔主题。

“什么？所以你不是在开玩笑？什么女朋友？”Peter吓了一跳。

“装什么傻，Pepper亲耳听到的。”

“我从来没说过！”

“可你也没否认啊。”Joe笑着看到助理的头毛翘了起来。

“哦，不是，是我室友，嘿，别想歪！我室友是个男的！”

“那可更歪了，伙计。”Joe笑得更灿烂了。

下班的时候，Peter的卷毛又被他抓回了之前乱糟糟的样子，Karen关上门后，Pepper抱歉地看着青年再一次把自己摔到椅子里说道：“对不起啊，我以为是你应该是谈了个女朋友，没想到阅人无数也有失手的时候。”

“杀了我，现在。”Peter有气无力地对着首席秘书控诉。


	4. 蓝套装与灰姑娘

上班第二天就莫名被出柜的Peter在晚餐时点回到家中，发现厨力惊人的室友居然在和房东太太共进烛光晚餐？！

“我…这…我…”Peter 复读机Parker，对着两个冲着他咧嘴笑的人突然卡壳了，并且他居然发现平时凶神恶煞的房东女士还画了个妆？

“Peter，要来点白葡萄酒吗？是斯文顿太太特意带来的。”

Peter感觉自己的生活从面试那天开始就像一辆开足马力的赛车，朝着与计划完全相反的方向狂奔。

大学期间，他完成了社科和物理两个专业的学位，满心期待能和技术公司上班的好兄弟内德一起在纽约某个公寓里过着粗糙自由随心所欲的单身汉生活，偶尔在周末的晚上呼朋唤友搞电玩趴或者啤酒趴。

然而现在，他的室友是一个可以称得上“长辈”年龄的胡子男（并且按照Joe的说法，很可能是个gay），单身汉公寓成了高级烛光晚餐的主办地，他的工作不需要他有什么社会责任感，只需要随时应对老板异想天开甚至称得上无理的要求。

“我该怎么办？”Peter自问，没发现自己不知不觉把心里的疑问说出了口。

“离出发去下一个会还有一分钟时间。”Pepper接话道，“我的建议是，把你的笔记带上。”

这天的工作内容并不多，Peter只需要陪同老板和设计师们进行新一期内页服装的讨论。他刚把那些品牌的名字记全，免得自己后半程掉线。

“我挑了这两组，但他们差别很大，我有些犹豫。”Joe解说着之前Peter认为没什么区别的蓝色服饰，周围几个人包括Karen都露出了思索的表情，Peter低头看看自己身上的蓝色绒线背心，不由地笑了一下。

等他抬头的时候，发现所有人都盯着他，除了眼神冷漠的Karen，其他人都是一脸“你疯了么”的表情。

“您有什么意见，Mr Parker？”Karen摘掉眼镜挂在脖子上，下巴抬高，发出了提问，“请和大家分享一下。”

“emm，”Peter还没发现Joe眼睛里的警告，他耸耸肩，不知道为什么在场没人敢实话实说，“抱歉，我觉得这两套衣服没什么区别……都是蓝色的，随便哪件都行。”

Joe翻了一个白眼。

Karen看着少年不明所以的表情，顿了几秒，才恍然大悟般说道：“原来如此…”

Peter忽然感觉到气氛有些不妙。

Karen转身拿过其中一件蓝色套装，示意边上的助理设计师去拿一个腰带来配。

“您觉得我们是在玩什么无聊的吹毛求疵的游戏，小女孩给洋娃娃试衣服那种过家家？”Karen盯着Peter略显尴尬的眼睛，“您觉得这里的工作配不上您崇高的理想，配不上您这身朴素的…whatever…我猜，如果我告诉您像我们这样的工作，是如何在工业社会的量产中制造并让您选择了这件自作聪明的蓝色背心，您也不会感兴趣。”

Karen看了看手中套装与腰带的搭配，向Joe投去一个眼神，Joe摇摇头，表示不太满意。

“在您之前，我总是…雇佣那些一样的人。节食、懂打扮、身上喷着香水，表面上唯命是从，眼里却只有自己。”Karen挥挥手，示意换一个腰带来，“我以为您会不一样…”

Peter的手心出汗了。

“结果呢？您甚至对这份工作没有基本的尊重。”Karen的声音从来都是不温不火，说出的话却比刀子还锋利，“今天是周五，我可以给您一个周末来考虑，是结束这样的…互相折磨，还是您屈尊，勉强为了那些更好的offer在这里浪费宝贵的一年青春。”

“等等Karen…”Peter没想到这句无心的话会引来老板这么大的不满，他还想辩解什么，但Karen 已经挥手，叫他赶紧滚蛋。

“干不下去了！”Peter对着电话那头的内德狠狠吐槽，打开房门把钥匙扔在桌上，室友似乎不在屋内，他便开始毫无顾忌地抒发心中的不满。

“我真的不明白，她的工作除了想一出是一出、压榨员工还有什么？！之前还叫我去搞Tony Stark的独家，根本就是信口开河！”

Peter气呼呼地把背包甩到地上，听到内德在电话那头好声好气地劝他不要赌气这么快辞职，对下一份工作不利，何况说不定还会被Karen背后说坏话，从此驱逐业界。

内德说得很有道理，Peter只能认怂敷衍了几句，随后电话那头的胖子就被女朋友叫走了。

“重色亲友的家伙！”Peter只好挂了电话，抬头看到忘了关的门口，Tony正斜倚在门框上好笑地看着他。

“哦，抱歉，你回来了。”

他不清楚Tony听到了多少电话的内容，不过对方似乎也并不想刻意打听，而是冲着他眨了眨眼睛，问道：“今晚想在上东区吃顿好的吗？”

不知是因为身上整洁合身的新衣服还是房间内昏暗灯光的衬托，他的室友显得光彩照人，斜在门口的姿势仿佛是周末晚上来接女朋友的富家公子，而Peter则像一个在煤炉边忙活了一天的灰姑娘。

灰姑娘还没来得及讲话，他的肚子就咕噜噜地替他回答了。

若干年后，他当提起他们的第一次约会，Tony总会皱着眉头假装不高兴地回敬道：“当时你可不是这么说的。”


	5. City of Stars

“你喜欢法国菜吗？我知道有一家店有最好的生蚝。”钻进计程车后，他的室友给了司机一张餐厅名片。

Peter还没有吃过生蚝。

“真的？”车外的纽约夜色闪烁着斑斓的霓虹灯光，Tony棕色的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的亮光，“我保准你会被惊艳到。”

去曼哈顿的路程并不算长，但周末的夜晚总是容易堵车，他们才认识几天而已，话题还并不算多，但神奇的是，即便是在狭小的车厢里，安静的空气也并不让人觉得尴尬。Tony的手机似乎修好了，大多数时候他都在专心地打着字，Peter这时候才注意到这个胡子男的眼睛异常好看，甚至比天桥那些模特都好看很多倍，在霓虹灯的映衬下显得深邃又温和，长而密的睫毛像一把小扇子，在眼下投出一道淡色的阴影。

真是奇怪，Peter心想，他室友的身上竟然能呈现出两种完全不同的气质来：一方面他身材很好，脸部线条菱角分明，看上去有点玩世不恭却如同坚毅的钢铁。另一方面，他的眉眼深处却透出一股说不上出处的忧郁，瞳孔中反射出的光线像是一块脆弱易碎的水晶。

“哇哦，我有这么好看吗？”车停下，水晶消失了，取而代之的是戏谑的眼神。Peter这才回过神来。

“抱、抱歉！”他的大脑开始吼叫着发送命令，让脸上的温度退下去，可是事与愿违，在那双眼睛的直视下，Peter Parker变成了一只龙虾。

“你要不要先下车去透透气？顺便告诉门童请星爵来接我们。”

“什么？星爵？”Peter急急忙忙打开车门，却被这个奇怪的称呼给绊住了。

“是的，这家餐厅的老板，是个怪人，不过是个好人。”Tony开始掏钱付车费，Peter只好一头雾水下了车。他面前是一栋精致优美的白色建筑，在麦迪逊大街鳞次栉比的深色高楼中显得很独特，台阶上打扮时髦的男男女女络绎不绝，Peter突然间觉得自己的画风有些格格不入。

“嘿，你好！”一开口他就后悔了，穿着礼服的侍者很明显不想理他，“emm，我们两个人，可以请星爵来接一下吗？”他指了指计程车，回头看到侍者正皱着眉头上下打量他。

“抱歉，星爵只接待熟客。”侍者的声音像一个没上油的机器，“而您显然不是。”

“告诉他，铁人Tony带了朋友来。”Peter感觉肩上轻轻搭上了一个手掌，但很快又放开了，与高级餐厅画风搭调的室友及时赶到，侍者的眼神马上变了。

“好的先生，请您稍候。”

“哇哦，真是个人靠衣装的地方。”Peter恨恨地说。

“我更愿意把这叫做仪式感，”Tony心情很好的样子，他指了指边上米其林三星的标志，“这是一位厨师的劳动成果，而人们用某种方式对他表示认可。”

他转头看看语塞的年轻人：“就好像你的工作，需要你用某种方式来对周围同样努力的人表示尊重一样，只不过这是他们的一种方式，而并不是单纯的表面功夫。”

“我……我只是，不喜欢以貌取人。”Peter转开了眼睛，好让自己不要直视对方突然认真起来的眼神。

“当然，否则你也不会收留我了。”Tony笑了起来，大概是想到了自己刚见面时邋里邋遢的样子，“可是你也不能反过来，认为那些对外形着装的要求就是毫无意义的东西。任何职业又都他们存在的道理，你也不能因为自己对这个领域的无知来否认他们工作的价值。”

“额，你知道了？”Peter心里一惊。

“你要是不想让我知道，就不该把名片随便乱丢，也不该开着门大声嚷嚷。”Tony拍拍青年的后背，“现在，别想工作，我得向你介绍一下我的朋友。”

“Tony！”一个身宽体胖的板寸头出现在门口，给了室友一个大大的拥抱，“你怎么样？还好吗？”

“听说你这儿的生蚝不错，特意带了朋友来试试。”Tony很有技巧地摆脱了对方的熊抱，“Peter，这是我的老朋友星爵，这家餐厅的创始人。”

“哦？你也叫Peter？”魁梧如山的餐厅老板马上作势也要来抱Peter，青年赶紧伸出了手：“是的，Peter Parker，幸会，星爵阁下。”

“欧，阁下？我喜欢这个称呼！”星爵很高兴地甩着Peter的手，“不过既然是朋友，叫我星爵就行。”Peter感觉手要脱臼了。

“当年我们起这个绰号都以为是个玩笑。”Tony笑着解释名称的由来，”谁能想到你真的成了名正言顺的米其林三星。“

”多亏了你，铁人！“星爵地锤了一下Tony的左胸，随后对Peter说道，”当时没人肯相信我，只有这个家伙，陪着我游说了好多投资人，糟了好多白眼。可惜在他遇到困难的时候我帮不上什么忙。”

Tony摇摇头，示意对方不要再说下去。

“So，你这么快就找到了new date？”星爵很识趣地打住换了个换题，Peter愣了一下，赶紧否认：“No，no，I‘m，I’m not his date！”他在心里给Joe的雷达跪了。

“我们店里有玫瑰蜡烛，气氛会很好。“星爵充耳不闻，继续叨叨，”我给你们送两个来。哦对了，要不要来点音乐，我喜欢老歌，很有情调。“

“星爵先生，你有在听我讲话吗？！”Peter开始冒汗。

“本季我们新推出了新鲜的生蚝，鲜嫩多汁、柔软缠绵，堪比法式热吻！你们一定得试试，我请客。”星爵开始介绍起新一季的菜单，Peter开始抱头。

Tony在他们的牛头不对马嘴中露出愉快地勾起了嘴角。

幸亏点完菜后，星爵就很识趣地退了出去，Peter这才获得了一点清净。

”抱歉，他就是这种性格。“Tony安慰道，“他老婆就是被这种花言巧语骗到的。”

“哦，所以他，额，不是……”Peter看到对方开始拿起了餐巾，也依样画葫芦。

“不是什么？”Tony将餐巾围起来，Peter甚至怀疑他特意放慢动作好让自己看清楚，“哦，不，他不是。他的夫人是一位令人愉快的女士。”他顿了顿：“但我是，相信你可能察觉到了。”

Peter点点头：“哦不过，你放心，我没有任何想法。”他感觉自己的表述似乎有点歧义，“不，我是说，我对你的私事和你都没有任何想法。额，不是说你没有魅力，我是说……”

Tony笑了起来：”你不用紧张，这只是感谢你收留我的回礼罢了，顺便我也需要来和老朋友打个招呼。”

“先生们，前菜。”侍者端着盘子进了房间，Peter这才放下心来，全心全意地沉浸在美食当中。

“这是什么！简直太棒了！”早餐桌的场面重现，Peter满口都是新鲜生蚝的鲜味，早把星爵那些肉麻兮兮的比喻抛却脑后。等他们和星爵告别踏上归途，他们都同意需要散个步来消食。曼哈顿的夜色甚至比白天都要热闹，去往布鲁克林的游船上游客和表演者载歌载舞，他们下船走开很远都还沉浸在热闹的气氛里，回忆着刚才的几个笑话乐个不停。突然间，前面传来一个女人惊叫的声音。

“抓住他们！”

Peter抬头一看，发现两个蒙面的家伙正向他们狂奔而来，其中一个揣着一个女包。

“都给我让开让开！！”窄窄的小路上迎面相逢，劫匪手中还有一把明晃晃的小刀。Peter和对面人交换了一下眼神，假装让出一条路，却在擦肩而过的瞬间伸出了脚。

“嗷！”跑在前面的家伙一下子被绊倒，室友敏捷地窜起，和抢劫犯搏斗了几个回合后便顺利夺刀，将对手敲晕在地上。后面的劫匪一看情况不对，想要转身开溜，却被赶上来的Peter一把拽回，两人开始扭打起来。

没什么实战经验的男孩在凶险的暴徒面前很快被按倒在地卡住了脖子，索性他的室友及时赶到一把拽起对手扭转了局势，这时候路口响起了由远及近的警笛声。

“天哪你没事吧！”赶上来的女孩赶紧蹲下来把Peter扶起。

“我没事。“Peter发现Tony已经处于下风，他很快搜索周围，迅速操起一个地上的酒瓶就重重往歹徒头上砸去。

砰地一声，战斗结束，Tony带着一点鼻血，向Peter比了个拇指，然后缓缓靠在了墙上。

“你怎么样？”Peter赶紧上去扶住他。

“我没事，多关心一下那边的女士。”Tony给了他一个放心的眼神，但Peter敏锐地感觉到对方的手臂在小小痉挛。

“我没事，谢谢你们！需要去医院吗？”女孩抱着包露出担忧的神色。

“不，我们得赶紧离开，这警笛挺着真难受。”Tony直起身子，无声的想甩掉Peter扶着他的手，但Peter暗暗坚持了一下，对方很快就放弃了挣扎。

“你确定？”Peter不明所以，这事儿是不是应该交给警察处理。

奇怪的是，女孩似乎也不想久留，她匆匆写了一个电话号码和地址交给Peter说道：“抱歉，如果有任何不便你都可以打这个电话联系我，我叫MJ。”

“什么？”Peter呆住了。

“米歇尔·琼斯，简称MJ。”女孩笑笑，露出一排白色的牙齿，随后和他们挥挥手，消失在路口转角处。

”你确定不用去个医院什么的？”等到他们走到距离公寓不远的商店街时，空气里开始弥漫起嘈杂的下城区气氛，警笛声被街角酒吧的驻唱代替，但Tony痉挛的手臂还是没有好转，“伙计，你这样可不行，我们得去医院！”

“真奇怪，”Tony似乎并没有听Peter的讲话，而是抬头看着黑漆漆的夜空，“纽约居然也能看到星空。”

Peter抬头一看，天上真的有一串隐约闪光的小星星，像是一条微缩版的银河，静静地望着地面，酒吧适时传出了city of stars的曲调。那是一部非常有名的电影的插曲，不少路人开始跟着哼唱起来。

“真是首好歌不是吗？”Tony看着Peter担忧的样子笑笑，“别露出这种表情，今天可是周末！”说着他就开始貌似轻松地哼唱起来，Peter不得不承认这家伙嗓音还不错，和灯光交错地夜色极为相称。没过多久，青年的脑袋开始因为方才餐桌上的红酒后知后觉地模糊起来，他也开始扯着嗓子对着夜空和声，他仿佛置身在哪个电影的场景里，街边的陌生人向他们问好，给他们递上饮品，他只记得他们到了公寓的楼梯里还在咯咯乱笑，直到他把鼻子上还挂着彩的室友扔到床上，要求他赶紧休息，Tony突然望着他，带着他很熟悉的半玩笑半认真的眼神，轻声问道：“那我能要个晚安吻吗？”

“嘿，朋友，再说一次，我可是个直男，而且你也不是个孩子了。”Peter笑嘻嘻地回敬。

那双水晶似的眼睛里忽然闪过一些Peter看不懂的东西，他突然觉得自己说错了话。

“额，不，我是说……”

他的室友，一个中年的留着胡子的家伙，一个睫毛长到不合理的家伙，正用那双纯粹到近乎透明的眼睛望着他。Peter一下子什么都说不出来了。

”I know……“Tony的低喃仿佛是一句自言自语，又仿佛在向谁道歉，这短短两个单词里包含的说不清道不明的忧愁一下子侵蚀了Peter的所有感官，他的大脑停止了运转。

窗外的歌声里，人们对着夜空问道：City of stars, are you shining just for me?

窗内的Peter俯下身，在室友的额头留下一个轻柔的吻。

“晚安，Tony。”


	6. Tony Stark有颗温暖的心

第二天，还有点晕乎乎的Peter在沙发上被室友推醒。

“你认真的吗？现在才8点！而且今天是周六！”Peter把枕在脑袋下的沙发靠垫抽出来扔在对方脸上，不情不愿的坐起身。

对方接得很顺，还顺手把一张皱巴巴的餐巾纸拍到Peter眼前：“我只是来提醒你该履行你的诺言了。”

“What？”Peter揉着眼睛接过餐巾纸，发现上面歪歪斜斜地写着一行字，“我愿意给室友做导游，一整天！Peter Parker。”

他看看纸巾，又看看室友，依稀记起昨天他在稀里糊涂的笑声中确实颤颤巍巍写下过什么，但：“我当时肯定醉了。”

“好了Parker先生，别浪费时间。”他的室友不吃这套，“我可得充分利用这一整天。”

周六的阳光特别灿烂，Peter直觉感到昨天夜里那股子奇异的忧愁感完全消失了，眼前的Tony看上去兴致勃勃，和昨天安静望着他轻声请求晚安吻的完全不像同一个人。

哦，那个吻。想到这儿，青年的心跳微微有些加速。昨天晚上的很多事情他都记得模模糊糊，唯独那唇间细小的温度和触感，却清清楚楚留在他的记忆中，和那些闪烁的星辰与歌声萦绕在一起，仿佛童话的片段。

“你想去哪儿？自由女神像？大都会博物馆？”几分钟后，Peter嚼着土司背着双肩包，站在公寓的门口问道，试图摆脱记忆的纠缠。

对方很有游客精神的带了一个墨镜——这让Peter暗自高兴，因为他现在有些无法直视那双眼睛——但这位客户提的要求却和一般观光客背道而驰：“随便逛逛就行，我不想去那些游客打卡的地方。“

可能有钱人的想法和普罗大众不一样吧——随着对这家伙生活习惯的逐步了解，Peter已经百分之百确定他的时候很可能是个没事来纽约下城体验一把庶民生活的富豪。

“嘿，小屁孩！这是谁？你们要去哪儿！”头顶上传来一个老头的喊声，Peter一抬头，发现是隔壁楼的独居老爷爷在和他打招呼。

“带朋友去逛逛！”Peter向他招了招手，Tony也探过头来给邻居比了个手势。

“哦，那可千万别在这附近，这里除了嬉皮士就是我这样的糟老头，根本没有漂亮姑娘！”老头挥了挥手。

“怎么叫没有漂亮姑娘，我不就是？”对面楼里又探出个脑袋，是房东斯文顿太太。

“快别丢人了老菜皮！”老头回敬道。

“这两个人大概承包了我们街区90%的分贝。”Peter把土司统统塞进嘴里，示意Tony在邻居们你来我往的空挡赶紧一起开溜，“你有没有觉得这老头长得像个名人？”

“你说Stan Lee吗？”

“没错，有时候他这张明星脸还真能骗到几个路人合影！”Peter突然想起了什么，“等等，所以你的绰号是取自Stan Lee的铁人漫画？！”

对方咧开嘴点点头：“没错，那是我少年时代最喜欢的漫画。”

“我也是！”Peter的脚步开始跳跃起来，“我最喜欢第二卷的故事。”

“最后铁人公开了身份那里？”

“没错！当时我在漫画店偷偷看的，太激动了！可我都不敢大声尖叫！简直太棒了！”

Peter Parker，不熟的时候是个不怕生、能和男女老少都聊上几句的友好青年，熟了以后就是个话痨。

从公寓走出大概一个小时的路程，Peter还在滔滔不绝，不过话题已经饶了九曲十八弯。少年时期的漫画聊尽兴后，他们谈到学生时代喜欢的专业，Tony居然还能流畅地背出很多专业而复杂的数学和物理公式，这让Peter大为惊讶。

“你以前是学什么的？”Peter问。

“我没上过大学，高中毕业就开始工作了。”Tony笑笑，“不过我对工程学很有兴趣，有机会的话一直想拿个学位来着。”

“太可惜了，”Peter对眼前这个家伙肃然起敬，“没想到你这么不容易，我一直以为你是哪里冒出来的有钱人……”

“你也很厉害，拿到两个学位。”Tony摸着下巴似乎在思考，又有点好笑，“结果却栽在大名鼎鼎的天桥女魔头手里。”

“我对时尚一窍不通，”Peter泄气地说，“你昨天说的对，我就是一无所知，他们讲得根本就不是英语。”

“任何事物都是有规律的，找到了规律很多事情会变得简单。”Tony笑着提醒道。

“你是说，那些东西也有公式么？”Peter立刻明白了对方的意思。

“很可能，”Tony点点头，“就像化学实验那样，不同的东西相遇产生不同效果，有的好有的坏。”

“哇哦我还是第一次听人把穿衣打扮比作化学实验。”Peter似乎找到了思路。

此后，两人的话题就像纽约地下延伸的地铁线路那样不断展开，而观光似乎已经退居二线。Peter发现，这位奇怪的观光客不仅在网红云集的soho区走马观花，甚至在第五大道这样的标志区域也连游客照都懒得留下。可他却耐心地听Peter从内德的放鸽子事件一直叨叨到工作中那些形形色色的破事。最后他们的话题居然落到了Peter的采访任务——史塔克工业上。

“我觉得史塔克工业绝对是最接近铁人故事的存在！”Peter兴奋的样子仿佛是一个高中生在谈论他心中的摇滚偶像，“那些产品真的太酷了！”

“比如最新款液压仿生机器人？”热衷工学的Tony似乎也很熟悉这家工业巨头的产品。

“还有黑豹无人驾驶系统！”Peter灵光一闪，“嘿，要不要去看展览？大都会博物馆边上就是史塔克工业的特别展厅！之前忙着找工作我已经好久没去了！肯定有了很多新产品！”

“说不定你的采访对象还会出现在现场。”Tony笑着点头。

“哦，那可不行，我还没准备好问题，我得给他留个好印象。”明知是个玩笑，Peter还是十万分认真地说道，“虽说这是老板给的任务，但也是我一直以来的梦想，我可不能像那些三流八卦记者那样总盯着流言蜚语问东问西。”

“你想问些什么？”Tony似乎有些好奇，“不妨说出来让我给你把把关？”

“emm，比如他是从哪儿获得的灵感设计出这些产品。”Peter说，“还有，这么多发明里他最喜欢哪一个？哦，对了，我还想知道火箭回收工程的进度怎么样了，还有，想听听他对那些物理学未解之谜，比如弦理论的看法！”

“这么极客的问题可不会让你老板满意的。”Tony听着Peter倒豆子一般刹不住车的提问，脸上的笑容止不住扩大。

“管她呢，我能有机会采访她就该谢天谢地了。”Karen不在的时候Peter显得倒是很硬气。

说着他们就已经来到了史塔克工业展览馆，这是个免费开放的博物馆，主要展出这家公司的历史和最新的发明创造，参观者络绎不绝，很多人一看就是科技爱好者。

“喂，你看那个人的T恤。”Tony指了指对面一个科技宅男的衣服。

“仰望星空，低头滚屎。”Peter很快看懂了那是个搞笑诺贝尔的屎壳郎梗，他也不甘示弱地指了指另一个人T恤上歪歪扭扭的图案，“这个呢？”

“超不对称理论。”Tony秒答。

“小看你了。”Peter锤了一下对方的肩膀，转转眼珠问道，“嘿，如果是你，你会问Stark先生什么问题？”

Tony明显愣了一下：“什么？”

“Come on，你就没什么想问他的？”Peter觉得资历比他深多的室友应该能问出与众不同的问题来。

“唔，那我可得好好想想。”Tony假装思考地托起了下巴。

“你好好想，我先去导览台问下有没有新的解说册！你就在这个标志下面等我！”说着，毛毛躁躁的青年就向远处蹦去，留下Tony一个人等在大厅中央史塔克工业巨大的标志前。

周末的展览馆迎来了不少团队游客，Peter好不容易从人群中奋力拿到最新的导览册，刚向同伴方向迈开几脚，却猛然被眼前的景象震感到，停住了脚步。

史塔克工业金属色的巨大标志前，他的室友摘下了墨镜，正抬头望着展厅的上方——那里无数的虚拟屏幕上显示着从建立之初的车库小作坊，到成为一家全球巨头的历程。

电子元件的光芒反射在男子坚毅的脸上，挺拔的身姿在巨大金属雕塑的映衬下居然完全不显得渺小，反而散发出一股强大的气场，他眼神里那股毋庸置疑的笃定和骄傲，不像是一个醉心于崇拜的参观者，而更像是这一切的主宰人。

Peter有一瞬间的恍惚，似乎站在那里的，就是这个科技帝国的缔造者，Tony Stark本人。

他耳边响起旅行团导游的解说：“史塔克工业的许多技术在生活领域有广泛的应用，比如超强功率的机器手臂，能够帮助残疾人和帕金森、渐冻症患者恢复正常的肌肉能力。但同时，不少国家的军工业也盯上了这项技术，企图以此来增强作战能力。这或许就是科技的两面性。”

在导游的滔滔不绝中，Peter举起手机，拍下了眼前的画面。很快那个导游就开始讲到天才的不幸童年：“Stark先生的母亲在他高中时因车祸去世，据说当时Stark本人也在车内，有传言说Stark在车祸后靠着人工机器心脏活命，因此性格冷酷、不近人情，不过这些都是都市传说罢了。”

“可是他都不露面，说不定是真的。”“听说是狗仔追车导致的事故？”“哼，我觉得应该是皇室的阴谋。”

围观游客们开始叽叽喳喳地讨论起八卦来，Peter举着手机跑向等待他的室友。

“嘿，你看这个！”Peter抬起手给对方看自己拍的照片，“是不是很像那么回事？”

Tony也很高兴的样子，要Peter把照片发给他，这时候他们才发现，住了这么几天居然连对方的电话都没有留。

“你刚才在想什么？是在想该问什么问题么？”Peter划着手机问道。

“我在想，发明了这些东西到底是好是坏。”Tony再次抬头看着那些改变了人们生活的技术、同时也是隐藏了巨大破坏能量的技术。

“你担心Stark像传言那样是个冷酷无情的家伙？”

“…差不多。”

“我不这么认为。”Peter闻言不假思索地说道。他也抬起头，望着眼前如巨大银河般的屏幕投射，上面是正在佩戴辅助工具的病患、用AI系统协助深入危险区域的勘探队、准确停在障碍物前的无人车…“看看这些应用。”Peter转头看向他的室友，银河的星光包裹住了一切，“Tony Stark有颗温暖的心。”


	7. 神仙教母要你穿什么你就穿什么

周日这天，Peter带着笔记本电脑和好伙伴内德直奔公司，不出所料在衣料间里找到了被称为“从不下班”的Joe。   
“？递辞呈还是周一来吧，今天人事休息，Karen也不在。”Joe头也不抬。 

“Joe我不想辞职，但我必须请你帮个忙！”

“别做无用功了，好聚好散吧。” Joe抬起头，迅速瞥了一眼内德，皱着眉头问道：“这个灾难是怎么回事？” 

“额，这是我室友内德。“

“不会吧，他能帮你选出那样的衣服来？“Joe的眉毛拧成了一团。

“实际上我正在开发一款面向男性的服饰搭配软件，”内德在Peter的眼神中开始棒读台词，“但发挥很不稳定，所以我想来问问看专家。”他打开了笔记本，给Joe看了几个随机生成的搭配，呈现的结果确实参差不齐。

“原来你们是传说中的死宅极客。“Joe貌似恍然大悟地点了点头。

“yeah~我们是死宅~~“内德笑嘻嘻地接着话，一边恨恨瞪着Peter。

“Joe，我想留在这里工作，但我对这里的规则一无所知，你是专家，求你帮帮我！“Peter无视胖子的抱怨，心想终于报了被放鸽子的一箭之仇，开始向同事卖惨。

“好吧小朋友，记住规则一：没好处的事情Joe是不做的。“这个回答在Peter的预料之中，他早就准备好了下一张牌：”你知道麦迪逊街星爵开的法式餐厅吗？“

Joe的眼睛亮了起来：“你是说那家很难订位的米其林三星？”

Peter抬起了下巴：“我可以帮你订到位子，“他晃了晃手机，补充道，”而且是包厢。”

Joe看了看胸有成竹的Peter和一脸假笑的胖子，终于点点头，带着他们来到一扇紧闭的门口，抬手说道：“那么，欢迎来到新世界。”

随着房门的打开，一个完全不同的宇宙展现在两个年轻人面前，过了好久，内德才对着一排排闪闪发光的经典发出了非常原始的赞叹：“神圣的屎啊！”

“让我看看从哪儿说起比较好，”Joe回头看了一眼Peter，最后目光落在了他的一头卷毛上：“你想换个发型吗？顺便说一句，你想。“他掏出了手机，迅速拨下一个号码，然后对着电话那头说道，“嘿，我这儿有个稻草堆，3小时后送到你这儿来修剪一下……哦，不不，没那么糟，还有救。”

这一天过得飞快，Peter在巨大的信息量前感觉时间根本都不够用，不过内德似乎意外地对Joe的讲解很感兴趣。等到窗外亮起了霓虹灯，Peter蓬松的卷毛已经做成了服帖流畅的发型，身上穿着简洁合身的polo衫和夹克外套，线条精致的裤子配着Joe坚决不肯让步的红底休闲鞋。

“这个底太奇怪了我不要穿！”Peter的抗议被Joe摇头驳回，看来CL在Joe这类乡民心中有着不可动摇的地位。12小时之内友军内德就已经叛变了，他还特意给鞋子拍了个特写。

等需要的数据收集得差不多，两人才在夜色中挥别Joe走到公司门口，其中样貌变化大的那个这时才想起来看一眼手机，屏幕上恰好冒出了室友的短信。

“忘了带钥匙，你什么时候回来？”

“马上，我刚离开公司。”他飞快地打下字，看了一眼阴沉沉的天，顺手就拦下一辆出租车，“内德，快上来！我送你去地铁站。”

“你什么时候变这么豪了？”内德瞪着眼睛问道。

“我室友忘了带钥匙，我得快点回去。”Peter催促着，他担心就快下雨了。

“dude，你这又是打扮又是打车，是不是也背着我交了个女朋友？”内德一脸怀疑。

你还有脸说这个？Peter斜了对方一眼，内德立刻闭嘴了。

“我在车上了。”他继续给室友发着消息，“你可以先去三明治店做一会儿。”

“不用急，睡衣宝宝。“屏幕又闪了一下。

内德看着那个惊人的称呼和好友一脸淡定专注回短信的样子，赶紧扭过头，感觉眼睛有点疼。

天气很给力，Peter到达公寓的时候并没有下雨，他的室友正倚在楼梯边，似乎在发呆，身边还放着一个公文箱，仿佛是去了什么地方出差回来的样子。Peter从出租车里钻出来的瞬间就看到室友掩饰不住的惊讶，以及极力掩饰的赞赏，他心里涌起一些小小的成就感。

“所以，你是撞见了神仙教母？“他的室友终于问道。

“差不多，我用星爵的餐厅预约收买了神仙教母。“Peter想装得深沉一点，但他控制不住脸上的笑意，”所以某种意义上说这是你的功劳。“

“我的荣幸。“Tony拿起了公文箱，”那么，接下来你有什么打算？是要去哪个酒吧碰碰运气吗？”

“今晚我只有两件事，“Peter掏出钥匙指了指楼梯，”带我室友回家，以及完成某个神奇的小程序。“他看了一眼室友手中的公文箱，“这是什么？”

“我说是晚餐你信吗？”

“中餐？”

“汉堡。”

“牛肉的？”

“内华达农场特供。”

“你去了内华达？“

“所以才搞到这么晚。“

Peter被这段没有营养的对话弄得笑了出来，他不知道Tony并没有在说笑。

第二天上班的时候，Karen自然也被Peter的新形象震惊了，她史无前例地呆了5秒之久，最后比她早半个小时接受这个事实的Pepper才不得不提醒老板，免得被人落下话根。

“今天下午的行程已经和设计师确认过了，广告公司的负责人也会来，我已经把资料发给了他。“Peter汇报着工作，等待老板指示。

“广告公司的那个人挑剔得很，你要随时check一下他有没有新要求。上午把这些衣服送回店里，告诉他们没有一件能用，下次还是这个水平的话就直接烧掉。文件夹里是本季gala我们的报道安排，你顺路去交给策划公司的人，地址写着了自己看。”

“好的Karen。”Peter迅速记下几个要点，跑去和Pepper确认细节后便开始按照老板的吩咐行事。还衣服的时候他没有传达“烧掉”这样的词汇，不过对方还是露出了沮丧混合着愤怒表情。

Karen的全名叫做Karen Walker，不过很多讨厌她的人私底下会叫她Karen F*cker，但是这样的人总是一边在心里暗骂一边战战兢兢给女魔头让路。Peter心想，或许没这么大的脾气也坐不上这样的位子。

接下来他需要去的地方并不远，只是这个地址，Peter总觉得有点熟悉。

“你好，我是天桥的Peter Parker，来替Karen送报道安排。”

“你是新来的吗？”前台的姑娘便播着号码边问道，“你比之前那个看着可爱多了。”

“谢谢！”Peter冲她笑了一下，然后发现前些天在小巷子里遇到的女孩出现在了玻璃门口。

“MJ？！”小助理心想这也太巧了，不过对方似乎没有马上认出他来。

“抱歉，我们见过吗？”女孩的眼神带着点歉意和询问的意思。

“周五我们在布鲁克林见过，你的包。”Peter没有当着前台的面说出所有内容。

MJ这才露出一个吃惊的表情：“你是当时那个男生？！“她很坦白地上下打量了一番Peter，不可置信地说道，“所以你周末是遇到了神仙教母吗？！”

Peter打算从今往后把Joe叫做神仙教母。

有了这层交情，MJ很大方地向他介绍了一番策划公司的情况以及和天桥的合作项目，Peter总算对这一季的主要工作有了大致的了解。下班前，他又收到了约晚饭的电话。

“你朋友后来没事吧？”MJ选的是一家巷子里的意大利餐厅，小而精致，但非常不起眼，“我看他脸色很差。”

“没事，他很好。”Peter问道，“为什么你当时不报警？警察应该就在我们附近。”

“在解释这件事之前，或许你得先知道，我爸叫菲尔·琼斯。”MJ笑笑。

“What？！”Peter差点把刀叉摔在地上，“你爸是《纽约时报》的董事？！”

“最近这段时间董事会在变更，他不希望我搞出什么岔子来，何况我那天瞒着他去了朋友的派对。”

“为什么你们这些有钱人都不肯呆在曼哈顿……”Peter想到了不知为什么一定要在下城跟他合租的Tony。

“后来你们有碰到什么可疑的人吗？”MJ似乎有些担心，可能是怕那些歹徒来报复Peter他们。

“不，完全没有。”Peter看着少女托腮思考的表情，心里掠过一丝不安，“怎么了？”

“当时我是为了摆脱一个狗仔的跟踪才不小心进了那条小路。“MJ的表情里有些疑惑，”按理说那天的抢劫可是个大新闻，但到现在都没有任何消息放出来。“

“或许是他觉得危险逃走了？“

“不，那个人是《Vision》的记者，那本杂志从来都是未达目的不择手段。“

“Vision？你是说那个总部在欧洲的Vision？“

两个年轻人口中的这本《Vision》是创始于欧洲的综合性周刊，原本发行量并不大，可自从被某个神秘的股东收购后就开始走激进扩张的路线。不知通过什么方法，这本杂志就是能挖到别家找不到的猛料，因此销量逐渐看涨，最近开始进入美国市场。

“没给你们带来困扰的话就最好了。不过我可是听说《Vision》这次是冲着《天桥》来的，你以后也得留个心眼。“MJ还是没有想通，不过至少Peter这边暂时没什么可担心的地方，即使对方要和天桥叫板，也不是他一个小透明能解决的，”对了，以后有什么事儿也可以找我帮忙，我虽然没什么本事，但认识的人还是挺多的。”虽然出身在媒体高管家庭，而且也在同一个行业，但MJ身上却没有那种装腔作势的架子，说话直来直往，看上去非常好相处。

“我老板叫我去采访Tony Stark，你有什么路子吗？”Peter假装认真的问。

“No way，请您直接去找美国总统。”MJ露出一个“饶了我吧”的表情，随后他们大笑了起来。


	8. 参加舞会的人不一定都会跳舞

“神仙教母，你觉得这样可以吗？”Peter拿着程序生成的搭配问Joe，设计师一边点头一边投来一个鄙视的而眼神。  
“虽然我挺佩服你们能搞出这么个工具来，但我必须提醒你，时尚是创意，而创意得用脑子不是机器。”  
“所以我想着是不是该把外套换成你身后这件。”Peter对着教母露出了两排牙齿。  
“如果你能报出牌子来这件就是你的。”Joe看着Peter说道。  
Peter虽然有点不太确定，但他觉得经过这段时间的恶补，他至少有80%的胜算。  
“你放在外面的肯定都是新款，但这件却不是最近流行的颜色和剪裁。”他看着神仙教母缓缓说道，对方有些意外地点了点头，Peter受到了鼓励，“我喜欢它的线条，看着很硬朗很直白，而且是不会出错的黑色系——看上去设计师根本不在乎周围的动向，对自己很有自信。”  
Joe开始真心实意地露出了微笑。  
“Tom Ford？”  
神仙教母抬了抬眉毛：“I’m impressed, Mr,Parker.”  
Peter的工作越发顺利起来，他本身就是个聪明人，一旦摸清了规律后，老板的指示几乎都能从容甚至提前应对。而他和内德共同开发程序运行稳定、效果得到了神仙教母的肯定，于是他们商量了一下，就把它做成app上了线，下载量和评价都很不错，甚至可以说小火了一把。  
没过几天，Peter在评论里翻到一条署名为Tony的留言，一开始室友矢口否认，但Peter可不是瞎子：“Nice work，kid？“他斜了斜眼睛，”你认真的吗？我早说了不要叫我Kid，我长胡子了！“对方只好看着他嘴上长了半天才丁点长的胡子露出抱歉的笑意，Peter继续跳脚。  
不过，尝到了这个甜头的小助理再接再厉，开始尝试用一些社科统计的方法来研究市面上的杂志内容，找到《天桥》的突破口。各种分析工具本来就是Peter的强项，但反而是《天桥》这类杂志过去不太重视的地方，通过几次实践，Peter的尝试很快就得到了认可，Karen甚至允许他参加部门会议讨论杂志的主要内容，主要提供一些统计数字的参考，这是助理从未有过的待遇。  
另一方面，随着各种自媒体的疯狂生长和海外杂志的入侵，《天桥》的销量面临着很大的压力。《Vision》宣布进入美国后直接叫板了《天桥》，业界弥漫着一股人人自危的气息。在下个年中董事会之前，Karen迫切需要一个漂亮的销量来稳定军心，压力可想而知。而Peter回家的时间也越来越晚。  
不过他的室友似乎也是个夜猫子，无论Peter多晚到家，Tony总是醒着，要么在房间里敲电脑、要么倒腾虚拟显示屏里的模型，有时候还会放些音乐。但Tony起得却比他早，Peter有时候真怀疑这家伙根本都不用睡觉。不过每一次，当青年深夜踏着黑漆漆的夜色回到布鲁克林睡着的街区时，那盏亮着的灯光总让他感到一种莫名奇妙的安慰，仿佛纽约的夜空里，终于有那么一颗星是为他闪烁的。  
除了日常工作外，作为春季的重大活动，一年一度的Fashion Gala也是天桥必须重视的社交盛事，联络统筹工作主要由Pepper带着Peter一起完成，这让他很快就和身为策划方的MJ熟悉起来。  
“这次Gala你会一起来吗？“工作还不到一个月，“那个居然有资格在杂志内容会上发表意见的小助理Peter”就在业内建立了一些口碑，但他的资历还远远不够去参加这个行业最顶尖的聚会。  
“不，这是首席秘书的工作。“Peter摇摇头，那天恰好是他的生日，内德等人给他准备了一个生日会，他更想去参加那个派对。  
首席秘书的主要工作其实是去现场给老板做人脸识别机的——“名流们总是假装互相认识对方，要是见面叫不出名字，还得靠别人介绍，那是一件很丢身份的事情。”Pepper解释道。她从很早之前就开始抱着两本名册背个不停，即使在行业内行走多年的首席秘书也不是所有人都了然于心。  
“那太遗憾了，我本想介绍你认识些主编，你很聪明，不必一直留在《天桥》做助理。”MJ似乎也很欣赏Peter，一直想方设法帮他扩展在圈子里的人脉，这时她突然响起了什么，接着问道：“对了，之前你跟我说，想采访Tony Stark，是认真的吗？”  
“这是Karen给我的条件，能采访到的话，她就写推荐信让我去美联社。“Peter如实相告。  
“好吧，这么苛刻的条件，确定不是在耍你？“  
“其实这本来也是我的目标之一，“Peter的心态倒是很积极，”Tony Stark是传奇一般的人物，采访他是所有记者的梦想，如果我够努力，总有一天能实现。“  
MJ看着青年真诚的样子也勾起了嘴角：“如果我告诉你我有路子呢？”  
“真的？”Peter有些狐疑，“你联系上美国总统了？”  
“不，”MJ想起之前那个玩笑，也眯起眼睛扑哧笑了，“只是我拿到了一张舞会的邀请函，可以带个男伴去。”她接着解释道：“你应该知道Mr.America 快要结婚了吧？”  
Peter点点头：“和佩吉女士。”  
“Steve和佩吉为人都很低调，但婚礼必定会被媒体包围，所以他们临时打算在正式婚礼之前邀请亲朋好友参加一个私密的订婚舞会。”  
“你的意思是！！”Peter立刻明白了。  
“对，你肯定也听说他和Tony Stark从青年时代开始就是好朋友了，而且不喜欢媒体的Stark肯定不会出席正式的婚礼。”MJ说道，可Peter提起不久之前Steve还表示自己不知道好友在纽约的行程。  
MJ停顿了一下，略带思索地补充道，“说实话，我也觉得很奇怪。这个舞会安排太仓促了，但说不定他们是特意为了Tony Stark办的，趁着他在纽约的时候。”  
不管怎么说，MJ的邀请就像迷雾中豁然开朗的一条路，Peter异常兴奋。  
“总之，那不是个正式的仪式，别穿西装，还有你会跳舞的吧？”MJ突然转换语气瞥了一眼小助理，Peter眼前一黑——忘了这茬了！  
“你这是在干吗？”Tony看着在客厅里手舞足蹈的Peter，露出一个嫌弃的表情。  
“周末我要去参加一个舞会。”Peter说道，继续对着笔记本电脑里的动作开始挪动身体。  
“为你的舞伴感到抱歉。”Tony站到一边，交叉着手臂看着Peter僵硬的动作，“男士是需要领舞的一方，别犹豫，不要拖泥带水。“  
“Not helping！”Peter狠狠地说道。话音刚落，室友就站到他面前，向他伸出了手。  
“最简单的步子：左、右，并脚。”Peter僵硬地被跳女步的室友带着移动，感觉到一股淡淡的香水味在对方的肩头飘散，他下意识顺着舞步往后退去，但香味不屈不挠地追了上来。  
“然后，右、左，并脚。”  
Peter的手心开始出汗，头有些发晕，他默默怀疑自己是不是对香水过敏。为了掩饰自己的异常Peter向前迈了一大步，结果成功撞上了没来及往后退的指导者。  
“抱歉！”他的赶紧收回脚，香水的影响消失了，现在他满脑子都是刚才擦过发梢时对方头发里那股洗发水的味道。  
“你这么心急干嘛？”Tony调笑了一句，Peter很确定自己脸红了，“其实脚步并不难，你所需要的是放松。”  
似乎是察觉到了Peter的紧张，他的室友开始好心地引出了其他话题，企图转移注意力：“所以你是被邀请的那个？”  
“对，你还记得上次我们在巷子里救的那个姑娘吗？就是她，叫米歇尔。”Peter下意识回答道，“没想到是Fashion Gala的策划！“  
“哦，那真是太巧了。”Tony虽然也抬了抬眉毛，可是并没有显得很惊喜，“缘分总是很奇妙。”  
Peter还没有听出来这句话的意思：“她人很好，也帮了我不少忙，而且总是表现得很游刃有余，我想这次gala会很顺利。”  
Tony只是笑了一下，Peter的脚步开始变得流畅起来：“听着Kid，下次舞会，你必须主动请她才行。”  
“为什么？”Peter紧紧追着对方的步子，抬头看着室友的眼睛。  
就在这一瞬，只听砰的一声，房间突然陷入了黑暗。冰箱和其他电器的声音都停止了，只剩下餐桌上的笔记本电脑发着幽幽的光。窗外传来邻居的咒骂，看样子是片区发生了意外停电。  
再次出现的香水味让Peter的呼吸开始有些不畅，他傻傻地盯着那双在屏幕灯光下望着自己地眼睛，仿佛看到了好几个晚归的深夜，在黑幕中为他点亮的那颗星。  
“虽然她没有告诉你，但她一定是这么期待着的。“Tony说道，随后放开了他的舞伴。  
“Tony。“Peter在室友拐进卧室之前企图叫住他，可是他又不知道自己为什么要这么做，最后他只能在对方的注视种干巴巴地说,”别叫我Kid。“  
“Nope。“Tony简短地回了一句，关上了房门。


	9. 然而MJ已经看穿了一切

Steve和佩吉的订婚仪式如期在一个私密性很好的花园酒店内举行。来客走的都是边门，“跟做贼似的”，这是米歇尔的形容。

不过一旦进入了隐蔽的空间，气氛又变得轻松愉快起来，毕竟来客都是小圈子里的人，除了混进来的Peter，大家似乎都很熟。

“Peter！”Steve很热情地来欢迎米歇尔带来的舞伴，并且也露出了和Pepper、Karen她们一样的惊讶表情，“你变化可真大！”

“谢谢，罗杰斯先生。“Peter规规矩矩地向仪式的主角问好，”向您表示祝贺。“

“不用这么生硬！“Steve笑了，”叫我Steve就行。“

“嘿Steve！”一旁的米歇尔结束了和佩吉的对话，也加入进来，“你的好朋友Tony这次会来吗？Peter可是冲着他来的。”

“怎么？不是冲着我吗？”Steve当然听懂了米歇尔的话，但他似乎并不怎么介意。Peter看出来米歇尔一向不做什么没用的表面客套，但在关键时刻却懂得给每个人合适的资源，这或许也是大家比较喜欢和她交往的原因，“他的行程很保密也很忙，我虽然邀请了他，但他不一定会来。”

“怎么，原来你们的交情也就这样？”米歇尔不满地撅了一下嘴，“还是他其实已经来了，你不肯介绍给我们？”

“这我怎么敢呢。”Steve坦率地笑了笑，随后就被司仪叫走了。

今天的仪式虽说是“仪式”，其实也就是在亲友面前宣读了订婚的宣言，然后交换了戒指。Peter不得不承认美国先生和他的伴侣真是天生一对，两个人都是才貌双全，并且佩吉小姐还是一个志愿者团体的负责人，可以说是人美心善。

简短的场面过后，场内响起了轻快的舞曲，大家也开始三三两两地聊天或者跳起舞来。

“你想跳舞吗？”Peter把手伸给MJ，女孩笑着点点头。Peter开始展示前些天特训的成果，MJ看上去还挺满意：“哇哦，你跳得不错。之前看你一脸惨白我还以为你不会跳呢。“

“确实不会，这是我临时抱佛脚练的。“Peter有些尴尬地说出了实话。

“哦？“MJ挑了一下眉毛，”你的练习对象是？“

“我室友，哦，他是个男的，但我们不是，我也不是。“Peter已经对时尚圈的思路很了解了，他一口气回答了所有能够设想的问题。

MJ不出所料被逗笑了。

“这么说你对女孩子感兴趣咯？”她带着笑意问道，“那你觉得我怎么样？“

Peter一下子踩到了女孩的脚上。

“嗷！“

“我的天！抱歉！“他们在周围几个好奇的目光中挪到了边上，Peter脸涨得通红，只能不断地询问MJ要不要紧。

“老天，你也不用这样拒绝我吧。“MJ倒是还在打趣。

“我……我不是这个意思！“Peter也不知道自己该说什么，他对这个突如其来的直球受宠若惊，可他之前一直都没用那种眼神看过面前的女孩。

MJ是个高挑漂亮的姑娘，工作努力，性格也好，何况家庭背景也足够Peter“高攀“，他们的相处一直都很愉快，按照Tony的说法，他们确实某种意义上来说“很有缘分”。Peter看着MJ清澈的棕色眼睛，突然想到了另外一双——在那个飘着歌声的夜色里，在那个停电时电脑屏幕的反射下。

“So…Who is she？”MJ问道，Peter愣住。

“谁？”

“你在看着的人。”

Peter怀疑这女孩是有什么透视能力？

“哦，不不，我……“Peter还想解释什么，但MJ露出了那种，“别想骗我”的表情。

“好吧，我也不知道怎么会这样…”Peter泄了气似的说，“我刚才想到了我室友……”他看着MJ，女孩也很认真地听他讲。

“所以，他是个怎样的人？“

“额，我对他了解的其实不太多。“这么一想，Peter连他室友姓什么都不知道，“他刚搬来没多久，年纪比我大不少，似乎认识很多厉害的人……”

“No，Pete，”MJ立刻打断他，“我不是说这个，我是问他和你相处的时候是个怎样的人？”

“欧，”Peter尴尬地笑了一下，开始搜索那些回忆中的细节，“emm，他很有耐心，会听我抱怨工作，又很会出主意。我们都很喜欢工科，他几乎能接所有的极客笑话，据我所知这家伙可能还懂编程。他搬进来后经常做早餐，省了我很多钱。不过他似乎不怎么睡觉？每次我加班回家他都还醒着……“

“Peter Parker！”MJ捂住了眼睛，“别说了我要瞎了。”

“为什么？”

“你就是个傻子。”MJ如此评价道，你室友也是，她在里想，“我可不想在你身上浪费时间。”

“嘿，我还什么都没说呢！”Peter开始想为自己争口气。

“你在思考，说明你不喜欢我。“MJ又打了一个直球。

“我只是想慎重一点！”Peter据理力争。

“一看你就没真正喜欢过别人。”MJ撇撇嘴，“真的喜欢可是没时间思考的。”

“……是，是吗？”Peter Parker好像被戳到了短处，他回忆起高中时代确实非常喜欢班上一个叫Liz的女孩，每次跟她讲话他的脑子就跟断了电一样什么都没法想。不过没等到Peter鼓起勇气告白，女孩就跟着家里搬到了别的州。

还没等Peter把状态切换回来，MJ就开始拍他：“喂，你看Steve的脸色好像变得很差。“Peter循声望去，发现有一个侍者摸样的人在和美国先生讲话，一直挂着微笑的Steve此刻脸色非常难看、甚至有些愤怒，很快，他便向花园的边门走去。

“快点跟上！”MJ不动声色地悄悄跟了上去。

“这样不好吧。”Peter心里有点发毛，MJ家里有爹给撑腰，就算被发现了也不会怎样，他可是一穷二白什么都没有，万一被发现了告状Karen肯定会开掉他。

索性初春绿树成荫的花园里到处都是天然的屏障，他们躲在灌木丛后面，看到Steve站在边门的门口，对着一个戴墨镜的金发胡子男冷声说着什么。

“我再说一遍，贝克先生，我与天桥合作很愉快，对Vision没有兴趣。“

“我的老天。“MJ低声发出惊叹，”是Vision的昆丁·贝克。“

“Vision的主编不是叫杰奎琳吗？“Peter轻声问。

“杰奎琳就是个傀儡，真正掌权的是出资人贝克，我过去还以为他只是个没见识的草包，没想到他居然亲自来挖天桥的墙角。”

Peter看着这个被MJ成为草包的男人，感觉居然和室友有几分相似：“所以，这个昆丁·贝克是什么来头？“

MJ发出了一个表示鄙视的鼻音：“哼，他最大的头衔是季诺维亚皇室正统的第二顺位继承人。”

“……等等。”Peter很快明白了什么，“这么说他是……”

“没错，Tony Stark同父异母的兄弟，被皇室认可的那个。”MJ轻声说道，“Stark工业如此成功，很多时候他都被拿来做对比，心里肯定很不平衡。我看他收购Vision目的也不单纯。”

有钱人的世界真可怕，Peter心里在冒汗。

“Steve肯定早就看出来他醉翁之意不在酒了。”MJ点评道。门口的两个人很快结束了不愉快的对话，Steve板着脸送走了不请自来的客人。

两个小间谍赶紧在主人之前悄悄溜回了会场，而一直到舞会结束，传说中的Stark先生都没有出现。MJ有些抱歉自己没能帮上Peter的忙，Peter却很庆幸自己能误打误撞结交这么个直率的女孩。他目送着姑娘坐上自家专车离开，正在思考是不是要省点钱坐地铁回家，忽然听到Steve在墙角打电话的声音。

这样不太好。Peter好像是受了MJ的影响，对八卦开始变得敏感起来，他一边自责，一边把耳朵凑了过去。

“Tony，我不知道你为什么没有回我的短信，也不接电话……”Steve的声音听上去非常疲惫而失望，“如果你改变主意了，佩吉和我会一直在东区希尔顿等你。我希望你能来……”他顿了顿，“这对我很重要。”


	10. His Name is Stark

Peter回到街区的时候，被眼前的景象惊呆了。

街区被警车封锁了起来，进出都需要提供证件，开了没多久的蛋糕店一片狼藉，一辆跑车撞在店内，玻璃碎片撒了一地。受伤的驾驶员正被抬到救护车上，到处都是警笛声。

这家蛋糕店前不久才因为发生了杀人事件被低价转手给两个年轻女孩，没想到现在又出了车祸，Peter真的怀疑或许是被诅咒了。两个年轻姑娘正在被撞坏的店门口惊叫。

“Oh my god，Max这可怎么办我的天！这都是我的错！苏菲早就说过这里不吉利！！我的天！”金发的女孩只是尖叫，黑发的那个恶狠狠地叫她闭嘴。

“Shut up Caroline！你就像一个该死的尖叫鸡！”

“先生，请提供身份证件。您住在这里吗？”警察拦下了Peter。

“是的，”Peter掏出驾照，“我就住在前面。这里发生了车祸？“

“是的，一小时前，但我们还没有排除其他可能，所以现场还需要管控一段时间，明天应该恢复正常。“警察详细地向他解释了发生的情况，Peter点点头表示感谢，赶紧往家里跑去。

发生事故的并不是他的公寓，也不是他的室友，可是他心里突然冒出一种说不出来的慌张。直到他进门看到房间窗口透着熟悉的灯光，才安下心来。

“嘿，我回来了，真可怕是不是，边上那个车祸现场。“他进门放下钥匙，发现室友并没有像往常那样回答，房间的门也关得死死的，只在门缝里透出一点光。

“Tony？“Peter走到门口，对里面喊：“你没事吧？“

依然是一片寂静，Peter感觉有些不妙，他转了一下门把，发现从里面锁上了。他的心马上一沉。

“Tony!你在里面吗！”

撞进房间的瞬间，Peter并没有马上看到他的室友。

台灯开着，但光线不算太亮，窗子紧闭，半透明的窗帘完全压不住窗外警笛的红蓝灯光，交错的射线一闪一闪照进来，在墙上不停地提示着曾经发生过的致命撞击。

Peter很快听到床脚传来颤抖的喘气声。

“Tony…？”

他小心绕过床边，却在忽明忽暗的灯光里踢到了一个掉在地上的小东西——那是一个带血的注射器。

Peter的心脏开始颤抖了。

床脚坐着他的室友，头发凌乱，呼吸急促，衬衫袖口胡乱卷在手肘上，那里留着一个明显的注射痕迹。

Tony并没有回答，他的全身都在紧绷和痉挛，眼神甚至无法对焦，仿佛一只被逼到绝境的猛兽。

Peter的第一反应是，对方是个瘾君子？！但他很快发现自己错了。当他蹲下来试图将Tony至少扶到床上的时候，才感觉到室友的额头上甚至脖子里全是冷汗，并且对救助的动作充满了抵抗。

“你给自己注射了什么东西？！”Peter开始觉得事情没这么简单，他在桌面上和床上搜寻起来，最后终于发现了另外一个小瓶子。

氟西汀？！

这是一种治疗焦虑和恐惧症的药物，口服药片为主，而注射最常使用的情况是急性PTSD的发作。Peter曾经在大学实习的时候跟着编辑采访过二战老兵，很多人都曾受到过PTSD的困扰，有极少数会伴随几十年甚至终身。

“你有PTSD？！”Peter一边强行将Tony拉起坐到床上，一边掏出手机要叫救护车，而这个动作被对方一眼看穿。

“No，不要救护车。”Tony似乎是拼尽了全力才发出几声嘶哑的抵抗。

“不行！”Peter感觉到对方的身体一直在痉挛甚至抽搐，他尝试在手机上输入急救电话，可手指都得根本不听使唤，这时Peter才发现自己也慌的不行。

“Peter！”Tony直接上来按住了青年的手机，“不要救护车…”他的每一个单词都伴随着虚弱的吐息，Peter觉得他的室友快死了，可是他什么忙都帮不上。

“求你…”Tony涣散的眼睛吃力地望着青年惨白的脸，“Please…”

Peter的脑子一片空白，他只好扔掉手机，一把将Tony颤抖低温的身体搂到怀里，试图让自己的体温去平复那些可怕的痉挛。Tony凌乱的呼吸就在他颈窝里，他的脖子上全是对方额头的汗水。Peter突然感到一股没有来由的恐惧。Joe那里借来的昂贵服饰已经凌乱不堪、无法再还回去，但Peter压根就顾不上这些。

不，不能，不要夺走他的星辰，他的那盏灯火！！他在心里对着所有能叫得出名字的神灵祈祷，像一个歇斯底里的信徒一遍一遍祷告，生怕错过了任何一个神明眨眼的时刻。他的手臂因为过度用力而僵硬发麻，但Peter死死地锁着那具身体，仿佛一松手就会被谁夺去。

不知道过了多久，Tony的呼吸终于平静下来，Peter这才发现自己甚至已经感觉不到手臂的存在，而背上凉嗖嗖的，全是汗水。

“…Tony？你好些吗？”Peter试探地问道。颈窝里的脑袋只是略显虚弱地蹭了一下他。青年悬着的心终于稍稍落了地。

他们又维持着一会儿这个姿势，Tony才轻声说道：“我母亲，车祸死的，为了保护我…”他停了几秒，“我受不了警笛…警车…救护车…”

Peter看着墙面上红蓝色的警笛灯光恍然大悟，而遇到MJ时Tony微小的痉挛也有了解释，另外，这种疾病也会影响睡眠。

“所以你平时这么晚睡觉不是为了等我？”Peter故作轻松地半开玩笑，话一出口才觉得心里有些不太高兴。

“差不多。”Tony的声音模模糊糊，“你没回来的话我睡不着。”

Peter很难忽略心脏猛然的跳跃。他不知道该怎么接话，只好僵在那里任由对方继续靠着，满心希望Tony没有注意到他开始节奏混乱的心跳声。

“Pete…”

“啊？！”

“谢谢，我没事了…”

靠在他身上的重量开始后撤，Peter下意识低头，看到室友凌乱的头发还粘在湿漉漉的额头上，连眼睛里都是汗水混合泪水的痕迹。他们的距离如此之近，Peter甚至能看到那些睫毛也被什么液体沾到粘在了一起。

他的脑子突然就短路了，像断电的夜晚那样轰然停止了运行，思维的道路一下子被洪水淹没卡了壳，各种乱七八糟的思绪上演大堵车。

MJ说什么来着？

你根本没法思考。

Peter Parker是个直男，但这不妨碍他亲吻他的室友，尤其是当他室友的嘴唇柔软到不可思议，冰凉的、还带着一点泪水的咸味，像是夏日里带着一点柠檬叶的苏打水，又像是童年时被父母规定每天只能吃一支的softcream冰淇淋。

完了！！Peter眼睁睁看着直男Parker在晕眩的灯光里向他挥手告别，爬进棺材盖上了板子。他只好一边在心里给自杀的直男上坟，一边撬开了室友的嘴唇。

冰淇淋的里面是温暖的、甘甜的，流心巧克力。Peter竭力控制着呼吸不让自己过于用力。

他的技巧并不完美、也不熟练，但虚弱的年长男子却异常乖巧地配合他，任由青年把每一寸角落都探索了一遍。

当他们分开的时候，谁都没有讲话，Tony似乎很疲劳，Peter搂着他躺下，为他挡住了窗外闪烁的灯光。

再次醒来的时机并没有很浪漫，Peter是被尿憋醒的。夜色依旧深沉，但Tony的睡脸很平静。

Peter终于完全放下心来，他小心翼翼地起身，踮着脚走出房间，发现客厅的桌子上有个什么东西在一闪一闪。

“哦，这家伙的手机。”Peter本意是想把闪光关掉，却不当心按亮了屏幕，上面立马跳出一个语音留言的提示。

“需要重听语音吗？”

机械的女声响起，Peter吓了一跳，差点把手机摔在地上。

“开始播放语音。”女声平静地说道，Peter心想这是什么金手指操作？！

但他的一切动作，在听到那个熟悉的声音时停止了，他的血液甚至都不在流动，他原来以为直男Parker的死已经是这个晚上发生的最大事件了，没想到冰层下面还有一大块等着砸死他的冰山。

“Tony，我不知道你为什么没有回我的短信，也不接电话……如果你改变主意了，佩吉和我会一直在东区希尔顿等你。我希望你能来……这对我很重要。”

WTF is THAT？！

等等，哎？！等等？！所以他的室友是一个患有PTSD的黑客？入侵了Steve的手机？

或者？他是个小偷？恰好偷到了Stark先生的手机？！

不，再等等…冷静思考一下！Peter的额头开始冒汗了：

他的室友，名叫Tony，高中毕业开始工作，理工背景异常扎实，有钱有品位，号称来纽约度假，亲人早年死于车祸，和美国先生显然曾是非常紧密的挚友…

Peter轻轻放下手机，一步步后退，仿佛那是个进入倒数的定时炸弹，直到他的背脊贴上墙面，他才两脚一虚，缓缓滑坐到了地上。

更可能的推理是——他的室友，姓Stark.


	11. 窗帘做的Prada

“Peter F*cking Parker！！”

彼得一激灵，差点从椅子上掉下去。Pepper罕见的用非常恼怒的眼神看着上班开天窗的Peter，她是一个善于照顾新人的秘书，但不代表她能够容忍如此明目张胆的发呆摸鱼。据Pepper自己讲，年轻的时候她还曾经是个小太妹，本来Peter还不太相信，现在看来确实不假。

“抱歉，昨天我没休息好，我家附近有辆车撞进了蛋糕店，整个街区都被封锁了。”Peter解释道。

这确实是其中一个理由，大概占0.01%左右。剩下的99.9%是他怎么也不能相信昨天鬼使神差地吻了他的室友——一个年纪比他大十几岁甚至可能更多的小胡子男人，并且对方很可能就是科技巨头史塔克工业的创始人、全世界媒体都在寻找的超级天才+富豪。

上帝啊！想到这里，Peter抓起了头发。平时在生活中，他的室友看上去游刃有余、光彩照人甚至有些招蜂引蝶的嫌疑，在史塔克工业展览管里，他看上去又像是一个掌控一切的坚不可摧的王者，可是在夜深人静的布鲁克林的公寓里，那个人紧紧贴着Peter的胸膛，在汗水和泪水中虚弱地低声说着“Please”，足够切断Peter所有的理智和感官。

天桥女魔头的小助理要窒息了，他没有PTSD，他想要立刻拨打911，把警车和救护车都叫来，没错！就是现在！

“Peter，你有没有在听我讲话！”Pepper看上去状态很糟，Fashion Gala的压力让她一下子消瘦了很多，虽然有助于穿上超小尺寸的礼服，但体力上肯定出现了断档，“今天下午的会议你替我去一下。“

“今天下午有会？“Peter赶紧确认了一下行程，发现原本安排地好好的日程表被强行塞了一个30分钟的面谈，但却没有写明参会人，”这是什么会议？“

“一个讨人厌的家伙说要来打个招呼。”Pepper扯了一张纸巾打了个喷嚏，努力把眼神集中到电脑屏幕上，“昆丁·贝克。”

Peter很快发现，魔头女老板也并不喜欢这个来客。

“Karen！嘿，你好吗！”相较于贝克用力过猛的热情，Karen明显皮笑肉不笑，非常台面地给了个商业笑容，“Mr.Beck。”

摘掉墨镜的投资人长着一张意外英俊甚至算得上善良无害的脸，但是无论他的表情和肢体动作表现得如何友好，眼睛里始终没有笑意。

“之前我有请杰奎琳给您送过收购协议，不知道董事会考虑得怎么样了。”

收购？！Peter完全不知道有这么回事，但Karen似乎很清楚对方在说什么：“《天桥》不会被任何杂志收购，贝克先生。”

“Karen，天桥现在难有突破，但市场份额还足够，能够做到合适的价格，”贝克带着一股貌似忠言逆耳却惹人讨厌的语气说道，“别等到发生什么丑闻影响了公司价格，那时候你们可就被动了。”他凑近来对着冷眼的女魔头说道，“况且我会给您更高的职位。“

“您多虑了贝克先生，在我的领导下，天桥不会发生这样的事情。而且，我也并不想像杰奎琳这样甘愿做个传声筒。”Karen面不改色。

她的态度似乎在贝克意料之中，皇室背景的投资人露出一个假笑：“千万别把话说早了，Karen。”

“我知道Vision一向喜欢搞小动作。”Karen听出了对方口中隐约的威胁，“相信我，您的这套东西，迟早会引火烧身的。”

面谈在短短十五分钟内不欢而散，Peter越来越觉得贝克是个来者不善的家伙。《天桥》的人虽然傲气冲天、看重外表，但骨子里对自己的工作很有坚持，讲究原则，也不屑去用下三滥的手段搞什么小动作，但Vision，或者说昆丁·贝克，则完全是一个投机客，为了销量什么都干得出来。Peter向Karen透露了贝克曾想挖走《天桥》的专属模特Steve，Karen似乎也并不意外，只是提醒Peter千万不要做什么让对方抓住把柄的事情。

等他返回办公室，发现所有人都对着电视屏幕在热烈讨论着。Peter凑过去一看，电视上竟然放着自家门口那个车祸现场，而滚动的新闻标题却触目惊心：

“黑豹系统故障？布鲁克林街区发生严重车祸“

“这是你家附近的车祸？“Pepper转头问道。

Peter点点头：“系统故障是什么意思？”

“听说这是一辆最新款的无人驾驶汽车，用了史塔克工业的黑豹系统，新闻怀疑车祸和系统故障有关。”Pepper说道。

电视上出现了Happy的脸，他介绍了黑豹的测试数据和过去良好的行车记录数据，以证明系统的可靠，围观的大多数人似乎对史塔克工业的品质抱有信心，而且警方也指出，驾车人有酗酒记录，真相还需要进一步调查。

“这种事情并不少见，估计是竞争对手借题发挥泼脏水。”Pepper总结道。

“Stark先生开发的黑豹系统决不可能出现这种问题。”Peter非常清楚，亲身经历过车祸恐惧、因此失去了至亲、以至于多年都无法摆脱阴影的Tony一定会在系统上做好万全之策。

“没想到你是史塔克的小粉丝。”Pepper笑道。

这天之后，昆丁·贝克似乎就此消失、再也没有来打扰过Karen，Peter也没听说什么其他的消息。因为Pepper的感冒越发严重，Karen要求Peter也一起参加Fashion Gala，协助一些杂事。Peter对这个认可一方面很高兴，一方面又不得不通知朋友们取消生日聚会，心里感到些许抱歉。

至于他跟室友的关系，虽然Peter在公司里经常会为了这件事走神，但回到家中，他们从未谈那天晚上的失态，也没有提到Tony的身份，Peter甚至不知道对方有没有发现那天晚上他不小心听到了Steve的留言。

他开始做起了鸵鸟，只要没人承认，Tony就还是那个普普通通的神秘室友：Tony your room mate，他们还是向往常一样交换着异常合拍的日常对话和生活节奏，但有一个东西却是新的：

他开始嫉妒Steve Rogers。

在那个能看到星空的晚上，第一次，Peter给了他的室友一个晚安吻。当时他说笑自己是直的，而Tony也不是小孩了，Tony只是看着他说道：“I know。“

这句话真的是对他讲的吗？

或许并不是。

MJ能看出舞会那天Peter看着的是另外一个人，现在回忆起来，那个晚上Tony的眼神似乎也定格在一个更远的地方。而Peter猜到了那是谁。

第一次吻，勉强可以算Tony主动，但那时候他们的思路都乱了，而且很明显，Peter不是Tony真正期望的那个人。

第二次吻，完全可以称得上趁人之危，在对方无法抵抗的时候长驱直入。

太糟糕了！！Peter一边自责，一边却没办法忘记那些柔软的触感。另外，他还对享有这个人全部留恋的Steve Rogers产生了一股莫名的赤裸裸的嫉妒。虽然周围所有人都认为Steve对男性没有兴趣，而且他已经与佩吉订婚，但Peter不知道他和Tony之间是不是曾经有过不为人知的亲密关系。

一想到Tony或许也在Steve怀里用同样的语气轻声念过他的名字，Peter就心烦意乱。

相比美国先生，他从身高、身材、样貌、品味上似乎都差了一大截，怪不得Tony一直叫他Kid或者睡衣宝宝，宽宏大量地容忍着他得寸进尺的行为。

“迷惘的少年啊！你看上去似乎为情所困。“耳边突然想起Joe的声音，Peter意识到自己再一次走神了。

“Joe，这是下一次跨页的打板，给Karen之前我还是先让你把把关。”Peter把文件夹交给Joe，无视他揶揄的笑容：“哦，这么说我猜对了！你居然没有反驳？”

Peter想了想：“是这样的，我是有个喜欢的人，但他似乎并不喜欢我这个类型。”

“欧~~”Joe的八卦之魂得到了一部分满足，他倒并没有质疑Peter曾经公布的取向和“他”这个词发生矛盾，大概时尚圈的人都已经习惯了这些，“那你何不投其所好呢？他是喜欢成熟型的？”

“你怎么知道？”Peter往后退了退，怀疑Joe在偷窥他的生活。

“既然他不喜欢你这款，当然就是相反的方向咯。“Joe翻了个白眼，随后热情地迎了上去，表情就像华尔街那些金融骗子看到了人傻钱多的大肥肉，“交给你的神仙教母吧！”

那天下班的时候，Karen望着窗下，目送忽然打扮成熟的助理离开大楼，然后转头看了看正在翻杂志样刊的首席设计师。

“你知道这身Prada并没有在帮他吧？”

“当然，”Joe耸耸肩，“可这是灰姑娘的要求。或许每个人都要经历这个阶段。”

Karen冷冷地说，“魔法做的衣服，12点过后总会穿帮的。”

Joe点头说道：“我更喜欢乱世佳人里斯嘉丽用窗帘给自己做的那套裙子。”

“战后她为了去城里要钱做的那套？”

天真无畏、勇敢直率、坚持自我，用尽全力去保护自己珍贵的东西。

“对，”Joe合上样刊，微笑着望向同样露出赞赏的女魔头，“那才是永远不会过时的经典款。”

Peter这时候还不知道，如果他稍微对他的老板再做些研究就会发现，很多人都曾问过天桥的王牌主编：怎样的人才配穿Prada高定？

“就算套着窗帘走在路上，别人也会说，瞧，是那个穿Prada的魔头。”

Karen每次都会这么回答。


	12. Starlight

Peter回到公寓的时候，室友盯着他的新形象看了许久，但是Peter却没有在那双眼睛里看到之前那样的赞赏，而是有些疑惑，甚至不太高兴。

“你怎么突然变风格了。”Tony的语气尽量显得客观公正，他走过来翻开青年的西装袖口，发现那个用来绣所有者名字的地方是空着的，表情这才有些放松，不过Peter并没有注意到，而是在急急忙忙想把这个弱点遮盖起来。

这是Prada放在天桥的定制款样品，实质上就任由天桥的服装部门处置了，但理论上说，他并不属于Peter个人，因此自然不能绣上名字。只是，Peter并不知道，这个定制的刺绣并不一定要绣他本人的名字，也可以是有特殊意义的词，或者赠送礼物的人。

“emm，我临时要去参加Fashion Gala，Joe说得有套能上台面的西装，所以送了我一套样品……”

小聪明没有获得预期的反馈，Peter开始怂了，现场编起了谎话。

“对你来说稍微显得成熟了一点。”这件衣服的最大亮点是在布料中嵌了银丝，做成竖线条的花纹，因此显得格外奢华，如果是金发桃花眼的Steve来穿倒是相得益彰，Tony看着那些略显繁复的线条说道，“贵的不一定就是最好的。”

Peter气呼呼地走进了自己的房间。

过了一会儿，客厅里传来微波炉的声音，然后一股香味飘了进来。

“LongStar的汉堡。”他的室友喊道。

Peter忍了10秒，很不甘心地打开门，看到Tony正把餐盘造作地摆成高级料理的样子，望着他饥肠辘辘穿着高定又一脸怨气的样子笑得异常高兴。

Tony的租约（虽然是口头的）本来只有1个月，前不久已经到期，但他很自然地付了下一期，Peter也很自然地收下了。

之后几天，他仍旧在Joe的帮助下研究改变风格的路子，还特意让内德在程序中增加了几句逻辑，但无论是人工还是机器运算的结果，似乎都差强人意。

MJ看到他的时候也咋舌：“Peter Parker，你要是穿这个去Gala的话千万装作不认识我，求求你了！”

到后来，内德也被他搞烦了：“Dude，你以前可不是这样的人，千万别被那些花里胡哨的家伙带跑偏了啊。”

“看样子你这周不太顺。”一周过去，Peter彻底泄了气，穿着那件被室友嘲笑了无数次的Hello Kitty睡衣盘坐在沙发上看晚间新闻，这天Tony回来的比他还晚很多，“但你也用不着这么骚扰我吧。”

Tony之所以这么说，是因为他的手机里现在全是Peter发的短信，内容却非常单一：“你在哪儿？”，“什么时候回？”，“带个外卖回来？”，“好吧我自己做饭了”，“失败，我还是去买三明治”，“要给你带一个吗？”……最后他终于在第三次电话铃响时接到了青年的质问，才终结了这一顿狂轰滥炸。

“谁让你不回我的。”怎么新闻里还在讲几天前的车祸？难道调查还没结束吗？Peter实在看不下去，换到了嘻嘻哈哈的脱口秀。

“抱歉，我有些忙。让你担心了。”Tony用手随意揉了揉Peter的脑袋。青年的卷毛已经洗掉了发胶，变回了蓬松清爽的样子，手感很是不错。

“好吧，下不为例，你这么久都不回，我以为你又……”Peter说道一半立刻住口，开始假装认真看电视里的段子。过了一会儿，他的脖子被人从后面轻轻环住，耳朵边上落下一个微风似的呼吸和转瞬即逝的温度。

“谢谢你，Peter。”

Peter的耳朵可能要被烫掉了。

“你想换个思路来解gala的服装问题吗？”Tony恢复了正常音量，Peter的手还捂在心口上。

“啊哈？”他傻呆呆地从喉咙里发出一个音节，表示自己有兴趣。

“那么请你把明天空出来。”

第二天，他们又像之前那样坐进了出租车里，虽然这次是白天，但纽约还是早晚一样堵。Peter依旧偷偷看着室友低头倒腾手机，只不过这次再被揶揄的时候，他鼓足勇气点了点说道“好看”，随后才变成了一只龙虾。

“这次是你的哪个朋友？”停车之后，看到典雅大方的建筑物和门口微笑着准备开门的侍者，Peter马上就知道大概又要用铁人的名义进去了。

很快，一位高个男子出现在了视野中，他和Steve是完全两个不同类型的金发碧眼，相较于美国先生的阳光灿烂，这位显得非常内敛，讲话也彬彬有礼。

“欢迎您，铁人先生，Parker先生。”他向Peter伸手道，“我是贾维斯，铁人先生是我们非常重要的客户，您自然也是。”

“埃德温贾维斯最早开在萨维尔街，后来在纽约开了分店。”Tony解释道，听到伦敦著名的高定集中地萨维尔街，Peter才终于意识到这是一家定制服装店。

这个贾维斯店如其人，非常低调，门口没有任何显眼的标志，店内陈设也没有任何裁缝店的迹象，反而更像一个庭院深深的酒店。

贾维斯讲他们带到一个类似休息室的地方，然后示意边上的一位年轻女侍者拿来了两本厚厚的书。

“这是我的徒弟Friday，她会帮助您选择合适的布料。”贾维斯说着朝边上准备点香槟的Tony点头示意，“抱歉，我还有一位客户正在定礼服，先失陪一下。”

原来两本厚厚的书是布料样品册，Peter还没翻几页就被各种颜色和花纹绕晕了。

“如果您是第一次定做，我建议选择没有花纹的深色样式。”Friday好心提醒道。Peter看了一眼身后喝着香槟开始打字的Tony，觉得今天应该只能靠自己了。

“好的，就按您说的，我想看一下深色。”

Friday点点头，翻开了对应的书业：“您可以用手触摸一下，试试看布料的触感。”

Peter试着摸了几个样品，发现即使是同样的颜色，触感也不尽相同。有的异常光滑仿若丝绸，有的则明显粗糙一些。

当他碰触到其中一个样品时，忽然停了下来。

这是一块看似普通的黑色布料，甚至可以用朴素来形容，可是当手划过的时候，皮肤的记忆却像五指曾经穿过的柔和的发丝。

“看来就是这款了。”Friday将样品牌摘下，反过来给Peter看名字，小小一行花体，“Starlight。”

“欧，”Peter有些意外，“我还以为应该叫dark night什么的。”

Friday笑了笑：“不，Starlight是最合适这块布料的名字。”

随后，贾维斯赶来为Peter量尺寸，告诉他三天后就可以来取货。这家店的风格非常注重隐私，连量尺寸都要去小房间倒腾半天，从头到脚，事无巨细，甚至还有袖口上姓名字体的选择，Peter真心觉得有钱人都太闲了。

等他终于全部弄好快要走到门廊后的休息室，贾维斯突然一把拉住了他，示意不要出声。

Peter仔细一听，才发现原来是Tony在和一位女士讲话，而那个女士的声音他曾经听到过——佩吉卡特。


	13. 属于你的战袍

“Steve和我那天等了您一晚上。”佩吉的声音非常温和，并没有责怪的意思，但是似乎没放开，有所保留，听得出她过去同Tony很少交集，至少是没有Steve那么熟。

“我很抱歉，那天我原本准备赶来，但有急事耽搁了。”Tony没有说实话，Peter当然知道是什么“急事”让当时的室友连站都没法站稳。

“Steve一直以来都非常希望能和您正式介绍我，他说过无数遍，您是如何在他欧洲打拼时给予了无私的帮助。”

Tony并没有马上接话，犹豫了几秒后他坦然说道：“我恐怕得向您承认，那些帮助并非是无私的，而是出于我个人的私心。”他很快说道，“但我非常清楚，一直以来他的选择都是您。”

佩吉似乎是愣住了，她隔了很久才开始说话，Peter听到女士的语气中带着难以忽略的鼻音和释然：“哦，天呐……抱歉，我以为您不会承认……”

“不，我希望他永远不会知道这件事，佩吉，因为这是我个人的情感，与他无关。但我决定在正式的仪式之前对您坦白，因为这对您来说很重要。”

“是的……是的，先生。”佩吉似乎有些激动，她的语调有些变形，“您知道，当Steve说希望我的礼服在贾维斯这里订做，我就一直非常介意…他在领奖时总穿您为他定的那件西装。”

“是的，可我建议您去看看右手的袖口，佩吉。”Tony的声音异常温柔，“当初那里绣着Steve本人的名字，他说那是他的战袍。”

“他总是这么幼稚……”佩吉带着鼻音笑了出来。

“你说得对，”Tony似乎也笑了，“可后来他改成了另一位女士的名字……他说这样，无论他做什么、在哪里，那个人总会和他在一起。”

Peter转头看了看身边沉默如同雕塑一般的贾维斯。要价不菲的裁缝目光沉静，似乎这些东西对他来说根本无关紧要，又或者他早就知道。

“我向您保证佩吉，从今往后，我仍是您和Steve的挚友，并且，我的帮助，都将是无私的。”

一直在克制自己的女士似乎终于完全放下心来，她哭了出来。

等外面终于完全安静下来，贾维斯才拍拍Peter的肩膀，示意他走出去。

“怎么样？”佩吉早就离开了，Tony转头看了看结束所有工作的贾维斯和他的室友，“你们这是怎么了？”贾维斯就像一个经验丰富的老管家，脸上依然带着克制有礼的微笑，仿佛刚才什么都没听到，Peter却活像一个刚刚成年还没搞清状况就要被推出去继承家业的傻小子。

“非常顺利，衣服三天后就能来取。”贾维斯毕恭毕敬地说，“取衣服时Parker先生单独过来就行，当然，如果铁人先生愿意再来坐坐……”

“我自己来。”Peter抢着说道，Tony看了他一眼，“我得把神秘感留到gala那天。”他临机一动想了个理由。

“Still a kid。”他的室友摇摇头，对着贾维斯露出一个无奈的笑容。

贾维斯也礼节性地笑了一下：“But they will grow up eventually。”

三天后，Peter如约来找贾维斯，他的行头已经准备好，挂在试衣间内。

当初摸到布料的时候Peter就感觉到那股隐藏在织线深处虽然朴素却说不出来的高雅感，而有了剪裁手艺的加持，成衣则显得更加优秀，一下子让Peter这样的高定门外汉看出了与之前那些样品的区别。所有的走针和缝合都贴和他的身体，颜色做工都不张扬，但却有种魔力，让人不由自主地驻足关注，青年的气质一下子有了质的飞跃。

“作为搭配的赠品，我们擅自为您选择了店里的领结、衬衫和皮鞋。”Friday看着镜子中穿戴整齐的青年，露出满意的微笑，“Starlight确实名副其实。”

“你们对布料的称呼都这么艺术。”Peter接道，他不得不承认之前自己那些病急乱投医的搭配多么不上台面。

“哦，不，先生，那不是布料的名字。”Friday笑得更开了，“您自己都说了那块布应该叫dark night。”

“哦，好吧？”Peter这下彻底糊涂了，“难道是设计师的名字？”

“您看看这儿，”Friday笑盈盈地指了指镜子里面，Peter只看到了盛装的自己。

“如果夜幕不够深沉不够简洁，又怎么能看到星光呢？先生。”

原来是这样！

Peter呆呆地望着镜子中的自己，试衣间柔和的光线在他的身上恰到好处留下一道光晕来。

“怎么样，还满意吗？”这时候，贾维斯敲敲门进来了，看到Peter回头的瞬间他露出了满意的微笑，“噢，至少我很满意。”

他走近来，仔细检查了一些细节，然后翻开了Peter的袖口——那里还空空如也。

“如果没有其他问题的话，我们就来完成最后一笔，绣上您的名字。”

贾维斯对着Peter做了一个请的手势，手艺人准备亲自为重要客户操作，他的工具已经放在了一遍的小桌子上。“就按照之前的样式您看怎么样？”

“贾维斯，”Peter突然看着裁缝说道，“我想换个名字。”

“哦，当然可以。”贾维斯点点头，“您想换什么？”

Peter报了一个名字，金发男子看了他一眼：“您确定吗？我得提醒您这个修改可能是不可逆的。”

“是的。”

裁缝点点头，示意Friday过来帮忙递工具。他选了一根泛着银光的丝线，低下头开始工作：“贾维斯家族过去是为贵族骑士们制作铠甲的铁匠，当时，会把领地贵族的名字印在护腕部分的铁甲内。”

“后来人们对铠甲的需求消失了，贾维斯家族才逐渐转行，开始为人们订做西装和礼服，对于现代绅士而言，西装就如同战袍。那时候开始，人们便流行将一些有特殊意义的词汇缝制在袖口内侧。”Friday接着说道。

“所以其实这个规矩的鼻祖来自贾维斯？”Peter恍然大悟。

“是的，先生。”Friday看到贾维斯已经开始全身关注地集中精力缝合，便替他解说了起来，“所以，这并非是一个轻飘飘的标记。在其他店可能没这个规矩，但在我们这儿，不是本人的名字意味着和古老骑士传统一样的法则，今后若再要修改，除非这位“领主”到场同意，否则任何贾维斯的店铺都是不会改的。”

“我明白了。”Peter很快说道，“我希望绣上这个名字。”

贾维斯很快做完了手上的活，Peter对这位祖传裁缝的手艺表示赞许。金发男子又给了他一个建议：“我们没有为您准备胸口袋子的方帕，因为我和Friday都认为您适合别的装饰。”

Peter疑惑地看看贾维斯沉静的蓝眼睛和一遍笑得灿烂的姑娘。

“叫这个名字的人喜欢玫瑰，我建议您为这套Starlight选择一朵白色的。”贾维斯毕恭毕敬地说道。

Peter走出店门的时候，贾维斯冷声问了身边的Friday：“上个月我们销售额怎么样？”

“和去年一致，先生。”Friday不明所以。贾维斯终于没有绷住扑克牌脸，狠狠皱起了眉头：“真是难办…”他甚至举起手捏了捏眉心的川字。

“可是先生，我们的营业额本来就不低啊…”

“你仔细想想我的好姑娘。”贾维斯咬着牙说：“给史塔克这家伙包礼金得费多少钱！”

Friday这才明白过来。

Peter没看到贾维斯演技崩盘的瞬间，他兴冲冲地往家里赶，看到屋里没开灯，又干脆在楼下等。

不一会儿，Tony便从一个黑色轿车里钻了出来。

“这是谁的车？”

“朋友的。”与此同时，好朋友Happy正在隔离了外界的特殊车玻璃后面生闷气——妈的成天好好的上城区别墅不住住到这个破街区来！！还要我当司机！！

“衣服还满意吗！”

“很不错。”

Peter的回答似乎在意料之中，Tony点点头开始往楼梯上走。可Peter突然有些无法动弹。

这段时间，Tony成了晚回家的那个，几乎每一次，当他看到屋里灯没亮的时候，都在害怕那个人是不是会突然就此消失在他的生活里，再也不回来。

他拿着那套西服，就像灰姑娘穿着那套礼服，最大的噩梦就是十二点钟声一过，魔法消失，一切都回归过去，没有那盏灯的时光。

自从发现了室友的真实身份，他就有一堆问题想问，但又怕真的问出口，那些闪闪发亮的星星就会变成平淡无奇的石头。

“你怎么了？”Tony很快就发现了Peter的异常，Peter甚至不知道自己现在的眼神里有多么无助和慌张，他带着他的战袍来到领主的城堡下，他不知道那个人需不需要这位不请自来的骑士的效忠。

“不用这么感激我吧，连家都不敢回了吗？”Tony打趣道，把手伸了过去，一把拉住了Peter的手，将他往楼梯上带。

Peter上了两级台阶，还是重重地挂在室友身后。

“你不是灰姑娘，不用担心魔法会消失。”Tony终于回头看着一脸愁容的Peter说道，他从上面几节台阶上走了下来，看着青年的眼睛，“这是属于你的战袍，它会永远和你在一起。”说着，Tony学着Peter之前晚安吻的样子，在青年略带汗水的额头上留下一个像是礼节又别有意味亲吻，随后重新把他拽上楼梯：“行了快点上来，别影响我看每日秀。”

“到底tmd是谁在秀啊！”Happy一边开车看着后视镜一边摇头。

=====

顺便，发现Chapter12居然被眠狼大大翻牌赞了！！！何德何能啊我激动到尖叫！！感谢所有支持这篇文的读友！！

因为这篇文也是受了Taylor Swift的歌曲灵感，特意在女神的幸运数字Chapter13抒发一下对各位的感谢。


	14. His Hug(上）

Fashion Gala在每年初春举行。这个季节，万物复苏、枝头上冒出新芽，而Peter Parker得到了他人生中的第一件高定。虽然严格意义上说，那是靠着一个不大不小的谎言得到的，但他依然为此欢欣雀跃，每天都要把放在衣橱里的衣服拿出来看一遍，伴随着室友“多看一遍你也不会再高一公分”的吐槽。

Peter曾邀请Tony看一眼Starlight，毕竟钱是他出的，不过Tony似乎很坚持当初的设定，说什么你满意就好，要给gala留点神秘感。Peter原本希望不经意间他能看到袖口的心思，但这位室友仿佛知道他的机关，表现得非常不配合。

至于那个额外的附赠——额头上的吻（为了这个吻Peter甚至一晚上都没睡着），他的室友也只是轻飘飘地说你也亲过我啊，还你一个。

那你不会换第二次那种吗？Peter默默吐槽。

想到这里他又摸了摸脑门儿，这是他坐到位子上后短短十分钟内第三次做这个动作。

“你发烧了？！”Pepper搓着鼻子问道，“Oh my god连你也病了？！Karen肯定得疯！”

“No，Pepper我没病！”Peter赶紧向对面的秘书摆手，“我没生病。”

Pepper这才抒了口气：“老天，我以为你发烧了，这次gala把我搞得神经衰弱。你人名记得怎么样了？”

Peter拍拍桌上两本花名册：“请您放心，滚瓜烂熟。”

出发去gala那天，Tony终于又露出了Peter想要的那种惊讶又赞许的表情。Peter还记得贾维斯的建议，在胸前别了一朵白色的玫瑰花。

“非常不错。”Tony捏了一下Peter的肩膀，“你不介意我顺路送你一下吧，毕竟出租车太配不上我的starlight了。”

“真的吗？”Peter马上移开了眼睛，他假装调整了一下玫瑰花的位置，告诉心脏不要突然踩油门。

楼下真的停了一辆车，Peter怀疑这件事情早有预谋。但Tony却说他今天晚上也有活动。

这回坐上车后，Peter的手机开始亮个不停，MJ一直在跟他播报现场的情况，Pepper问他还有多久到，关照一定要赶在女魔头之前就位，Peter的余光能感觉到Tony在看他，他不敢抬头，只能不停回着短信。快到会场的时候，Peter终于回完了所有信息。

“这就开始催你了吗？”Tony笑嘻嘻地问。

“MJ太紧张了，原来我以为她还挺淡定的，没想到临到正式gala她这么慌。”Peter马上把MJ拉出来当替罪羊。

“或许她紧张是因为别的理由。”Tony露出一个理解的笑来，“你还记得我之前说的吧？”

“啊？”

“你得主动请她。”

“哦不我……”还没等他说完，手机就响了起来。

“Peter，你到了吗？”是Karen。

“马上，Karen，”Peter看了一眼窗外，街对面就是gala会场，长枪短炮已经就位，Joe也在台阶上一边接受采访一边张望着，边上的Pepper在打电话，“我已经到了，Joe和Pepper也在。”

“好的，我在路上。”Karen挂掉了电话。

“抱歉，谢谢你的车，我老板说她快到了。”Peter感激地看了Tony一眼。

“好好表现，别让我失望，Kid。”

“我不是Kid……”Peter的抗议被对方倾身靠上来的动作打断，他再次闻到那股隐约的香水的味道——后来他特意去商场找过，香水的名字叫做“暗流”。他不由自主地，把手环了上去。

“哦，不，这不是个拥抱，我只是给你开车门。”身后传来咔哒一声，Tony一脸坏笑退了回去。

该死的！Peter逃也似地下了车，希望在跑到会场时脸上的温度能下来点。

“Parker？！”Joe远远看到从一辆门窗黝黑的轿车上下来一个人，跑近了才发现那是Peter。小助理今天的行头似乎是定制的，但见多识广的Joe居然认不出是哪家。

“Joe！Karen已经在路上了，我先去同Pepper汇合！”Peter没时间照顾设计师的诧异，马上就跑到了同样一脸诧异的秘书身边，Pepper的喉咙已经有点嘶哑了，但她还是惊叫了起来：“我的天Peter，你看上去棒极了！”

“你的迪奥也很经典，Pepper。”

“少跟我客套，你这是哪家的牌子？哪儿弄来的！”Pepper追着助理孜孜不倦地打听，幸好Karen及时赶到拯救了Peter。

“埃德温·贾维斯？”Karen不愧是女魔头，一眼看了出来，“我给了你这么高的工资？我得根据你今天的表现重新思考一下。”

说着，Karen就带领两位助理气宇轩昂走进了会场。

“Hi，Karen！”MJ在门口迎接，Peter冲她比了个加油的手势，MJ点头表示感谢。她似乎已经度过了刚开始的焦虑，看上去自然大方，得心应手。

整个Gala就像是童话中能描写的最豪华的舞会，水晶灯光下Peter仿佛来到了万花筒的深处，眼睛都不知道改往哪里看。索性他只是Pepper的back up，秘书女士拖着病体尽忠职守地在老板耳边轻声提示每一个上来打招呼的人的名字，Peter的主要工作成了给她递纸巾。

第N张纸巾后，Peter发现远处有两个男士向着Karen打招呼，其中一个就是菲尔·琼斯。

“欧，琼斯先生，和……”Pepper突然卡壳了，过度的劳累让她的记忆出现了混乱，一下子忘记了另外一张陌生的面孔。那两个人快速走近，已经没有多少时间，而Pepper显然还没找回状态，反而在Karen的眼神中越来越慌乱。

“那是纽约时报新上任的董事麦克·基顿，金融街出身，投资过好几家能源公司都倒闭了，现在混到了媒体行业，和菲尔·琼斯是水火不容的两派。“Peter上前一步，在老板耳边轻声提示道。等他讲完退回去，两个假装表面和气的死对头已经缓步走到了Karen跟前，Pepper看了Peter一眼，露出一个感激的眼神，Peter不动声色地向他的同事点点头。

“菲尔、麦克。” Karen与两位同行贴面打招呼，然后对着菲尔说道，“米歇尔真是个了不起的策划人。“

“您过奖了Karen。“同样姓琼斯的董事似乎和Karen比较熟，而基顿态度则透着一股不屑。

“所以，您就是那个搞衣服的女老板？”基顿一开口就让Peter和Pepper皱起了眉头，他是一个身材健硕的光头，手上带着好几个粗粗的戒指，活像电影里到赌场来碰运气的阔佬。身边的菲尔·琼斯看着Karen露出抱歉的神色，补救了一下：“迈克尔，Karen的杂志可是同类第一，行业前十。”

“呵，看来人们还是喜欢花钱在表面功夫上。”

Karen倒是面不改色，她用一贯的轻柔却锋利的语气说道：“幸亏大多数人对脸面还有兴趣，我们还不至于倒闭。”

基顿显然听出来Karen是在说他那些失败的投资，立刻露出狠狠的表情，说话也更加口无遮拦：“无论多么风光的公司，也难免要走走下坡路。但水平的高低是显而易见的，棉花布料这些过家家的东西和石油铁矿这些战略资源的影响力完全不同，吹嘘乱七八糟的剪裁工艺对社会有什么实际的影响吗？只不过是人们吹毛求疵的道具罢了。”基顿露出一个恶心的微笑。

“事实上棉花也是一项重要的战略资源，先生。”Peter冷冷地接了一句，对方和菲尔显然都愣了一下，Karen也转头看了看他，但没有示意他住口。

“过去200年来一直都是，应该说全世界最重视棉花产业的国家之一就是美国。”Peter说道。基顿显然有点吃瘪，他马上想要挽回一点面子：“哦我知道，你说的是军事上的应用，武器制造。我的意思是普通服装。”

“据我所知，服装产业占全球经济总量的2%，并且一直在增加，而标普的产业细分有多达150多种，这么对比来看，其实穿衣打扮对社会的贡献其实并不低。”Peter依旧面不改色地扔出一堆数据，对面的菲尔开始对Karen露出赞许、询问的眼神。

“抱歉先生们，这是我的新助理，Peter Parker。”Karen对Peter微笑了一下，向两位董事介绍道，“现在说得头头是道，刚来的时候什么都不懂。”

“抱歉，我多嘴了。”Peter卖了个乖。

“非常有趣，Parker先生。”菲尔冲Peter点了下头，“我对服装产业了解不多，您的见解很有意思，您看过里佛利教授的著作吗？”

“看过，先生，里佛利教授对全球化经济的分析深入浅出，我很希望自己有一天也能写出同样水平的文章。”

他们提到的这位教授供职于佛罗里达大学经济和商贸学院，从08年经融危机入手，以一件T恤的生产过程为例，详细分析了产业、政策和社会良知的关系，是一位非常受欢迎的产经领域专家，Peter不久前倒腾统计数据时出于对标题的好奇看过这本书，发现原来其中大有讲究。

“Karen，您的这位助理可真是与众不同。”菲尔显然与Peter非常合拍，“我都想来挖墙角了。”一边的基顿已经偃旗息鼓，Karen看上去很高兴：“您说笑了，菲尔。”

“那可不一定。”两个老板心照不宣地笑了起来，Pepper看着Peter比了一个goodjob的嘴型。

穿着战袍的小菜鸟PeterParker，终于从心底感觉到一种被接纳的成就感。


	15. His Hug（下）

通常像gala这样的活动除了正式的第一场之外，还会有被称作after party的第二场，去的都是大佬级别的人物，谈的事情也更加私密，不过Karen似乎有事无法参加，Peter看了看时间，差不多也准备收工。这时，一直忙于招呼宾客做统筹的MJ却跑来拉住了他：“Peter，我爸让我来请你去after party。”

“什么，我？”Peter眨眨眼，“可是Karen不去啊。”

“他说你是块好材料，想要给你介绍几个纽约时报的大佬。”MJ似乎非常高兴，“Karen不在正好，一会儿你先去，我找个时机把你带去我爸那里。”

“这不太好吧……”

“有什么好不好的，这是个千载难逢的机会，况且是你自己争取来的。”MJ拍拍他的肩，“一定要来啊！不许放我鸽子！”

MJ说得很对，Peter已经给董事留下了很好的印象，乘胜追击在大佬们面前混个脸熟不是什么坏事，而且严格来说现在他已经下班了，这段时间与Karen无关。但Peter总觉得这么做对不起Karen，他思前想后，还是给老板发了个信息：“菲尔邀请我去参加after party。”

这是他第一次给老板发信息，通常心急火燎的Karen都喜欢直接打电话。

很快，Karen回复了他：“下班后你的时间不归我管。”

Karen Walker不是那种小家子气的老板，不过她也不是完全站在Peter的角度考量的。如果员工真心要走，拖泥带水的挽留只会坏了两人的关系，何况今后大家都在一个行业混，好聚好散还能给自己留个后路多个帮手。

得到了Karen的允许，Peter这才放心大胆地接受了董事的邀请，来到after party的会场。满场的大佬让他有些眼花缭乱，一时间没人理他，MJ也让他再等等，因为其他人都还在寒暄交谈。Peter只好自顾自喝了起来，没想到才没几口就有人拍他的肩。

“Peter！”Steve笑盈盈地看着意外出现的助理，“你怎么来了？”美国先生并不是没人搭理，他只是看到不知怎么就混进来了的Peter形单影只略显尴尬，才好心上来跟他搭话解围。

“纽约时报的董事邀请了我。”Peter倒也没有隐瞒，反正老板也知道了。

“哦，想要挖你墙角吗？”Steve似乎很快就明白了，“不过我也认为他们那儿更适合你，你很有潜力。”他拍拍青年的肩膀，然后愣了一下，“嘿，你这件衣服很特别？”

Peter是在这一秒才终于理解了“毫无预兆”、“突如其来”这些词是什么感受。

这句普普通通的寒暄像一根不知从哪里伸出来的针，一下子戳破了Peter的气球。舞会夜晚的魔力如同一个爆掉的灯泡，在青年的头顶上方发出清脆地响声。

直到刚才，Peter都为能够得到这件埃德温·贾维斯而感到欢欣雀跃，他甚至穿着它怼了纽约时报的基顿，维护了自家公司的尊严，如有神助。但此时的Peter心里却一下子开始发虚，仿佛自己抄袭别人的作品被原作者发现了，又或者，一个尴尬的模仿者在演唱完歌曲之后发现原唱就在身后。

他这才想起来，这件衣服或许并不算是高定，只是个靠谎言得到的高仿。是他企图模仿眼前这个人失败后，Tony以为他发愁gala的衣着而伸出的援手。

Peter终于发现，原来魔法不是在12点消失的，而是在遇到原版的时候消失的。

Steve Rogers，显然，也是贾维斯的重要客人，也得到过同样的西服，并且，只在那些对他来说重大意义的场合穿着。他的人生与Tony重合的时间比Peter要长得多，以至于Karen在寻找Tony Stark独家的时候，对Peter只是开玩笑，对Steve却是认真的求助。

“埃德温·贾维斯？”他果然认了出来，Peter心一沉。

“是的，”Peter只能硬着头皮回答，“一个朋友送我的。”

“哇哦，那一定是一位非常重要的朋友。”Steve笑着说道，“你知道吗？我得到职业生涯的第一个奖项时，我朋友Tony Stark也送了我一件他们家的衣服，到现在我每次领奖都还穿那件sparks fly。”

不愧是Steve，连名字都听上去比自己的starlight耀眼得多。Peter默默在心里丧了一下。

“说道Tony，其实我很想给天桥牵线搭桥，不过，自从我和佩吉来了纽约发展，我们的联系就变少了。”Steve有些尴尬地说，“其实那天舞会我们有邀请他，最后他没有来，公司越做越大，他也比以前更忙了。”

“就算再忙，好朋友的订婚仪式也不应该缺席。”Peter不知怎么就是想顶一句。

美国先生尴尬地笑笑，有些意外地看着Peter说道： “你还真直接……说句实话，有时候我甚至觉得，他似乎不太喜欢佩吉，佩吉也不那么喜欢他。”金发模特低头看了看手里的酒杯，“不过前两天他们似乎在贾维斯店里碰到了，佩吉回来后说Tony是个非常好的人，或许没有我在他们能聊得更开心？”他抬头露出一个释然的笑，看了一眼Peter，“人和人的关系总是很奇妙。这下我也能放心了。”

Peter觉得自己快要绷不住了：“您没想过还有一些其他的原因吗？”他听到自己的声音深处有些颤抖，赶紧掩饰般的喝了一口酒。

“比如？”Steve很真诚地问道。

“您知道，业界总是会有这样那样的传言，而且感觉很真实。”

Steve似乎自己也早就听说过，他的笑意非常坦然：“哦老天，我就知道！是不是Joe这家伙？”

首席设计师Joe声名在外。Peter顺水推舟点点头。

“我被人问了无数遍了，就连佩吉都来问过我是不是跟Tony交往过！”Steve无奈又无心地笑着，似乎这是个天大地笑话。

“所以这完全是空穴来风吗？我还以为谣言总有些真真假假。”Steve的态度让Peter很不高兴，但他控制着自己没有表现出来。

“Tony是我见过的最好最友善的人，我比任何人都清楚这一点。”

不，不是这样的，你根本不清楚他到底有多好，Peter在心里默默地说。

“我们从一开始就开诚布公，包括互相的取向，所以压根不可能。”

原来这就是那句“I know”的出处。Peter感觉眼睛开始发疼。

“可是说真的，早年有段时间谣言真的传得很夸张，我还去问过他是不是真的有想法，他马上就嘲笑了我，用他一贯的恶作剧手段。”美国先生笑得灿烂，似乎只是在回忆和挚友之间一次玩笑般的记忆，“你别以为史塔克先生是个古板的科学怪人，这家伙有时候像个小孩。”

“是吗？”是的，我知道，我全都知道。

“那次我们开车去玩，到了目的地后我问他到底有没有这回事，你猜怎么着？”

Peter有一种非常、非常不好的预感，他好像有第六感一般，几乎已经看到了那个画面。

“他假装要来拥抱我，其实只是帮我开门！老天，说句实话我差一点就当真了！”Steve终于说道。Peter感觉眼前一黑，他赶紧又稳住颤抖的手喝了一口。

“然后他一脸得逞的样子，说看把你吓得，我才知道他只是在开玩笑，这家伙是不是很混蛋？”Steve说道年轻时候的臭事，似乎有些不好意思，又有些怀念。

那时候的社会对少数群体还没现在这么开放，虽然Steve毫无疑问喜欢女性，但刚刚出名的小明星传出这样的新闻可是致命打击。

“不过谣言总会过去的，后来Tony建议我回美国发展。虽然我们现在不像当初那样联系密切，我也会永远当他是最好的朋友……”

早就跻身一线的美国先生这时才隐约察觉到了Peter越来越差的脸色，“Peter？你怎么了？你看上去有些苍白。“

岂止是苍白，Peter甚至连视线都开始模糊了起来。在他面前的这个人，得到了Tony Stark青年时代所有眷恋和保护，甚至到现在都是，但他却对此一无所知。Peter心中那些珍贵的片段，那个晚安前的眼神、嘴唇柔软的触碰、停电的夜晚、背后轻轻的环绕和额头的吻，那个他以为是拥抱的开门，忽然间都变得一文不值。而他求而不得的那件珍宝，是Steve用一句话甚至一个点头就能轻松拥有、却被他本人视作空气的东西。

Steve永远都不会知道，那个被流言称为机器心脏不近人情的Tony，把所有的感情都给了他崇高而无用的“友谊”。

“抱歉，我可能太累的，我必须先走了。”Peter Parker的魔法宴会轰然倒塌，他看到天花板上无数的碎片开始掉落，他不顾礼节，向着门口落荒而逃。他胸口的白色玫瑰，早被心脏流出的鲜血染成了红色。

“Peter？！”MJ吃惊地看着急着离开的青年，“你要走了吗？我爸、还有美联的人都在里面！”

“抱歉，MJ，下次吧！”

“哪来这么好的下次！”MJ惊呆了，不知道Peter为什么要放弃这么好的机会，“好不容易来了gala，你就不为自己的将来考虑一下吗？”她拉住青年，希望他至少在今天这个场合不要让自己下不来台，更何况“你得抓住机会，Peter！《纽约时报》一个得过普利策奖的主编在招助理，我爸已经准备向他推荐你了！你难道现在放他们鸽子？！”

“抱歉，米歇尔。”Peter握住MJ的手，用力把她拉开， “我不能在这儿，今天。”

Peter很确定自己的眼眶红了，因为除了他自己感觉眼眶痛的无法忍受之外，米歇尔也突然住口不再说话，而是露出了不解却担心的表情：“你怎么了，Peter？”她开始紧张起来，“你家出什么事了吗？”

“不，我室友快回家了。”Peter看着MJ的眼睛，他感觉一道很热的东西顺着眼角划到了脸颊上，“我要去给他留个灯。”

这句话听上去十分滑稽，并且毫无逻辑可言，正常思路的人编个谎话都不至于编成这样。但MJ居然被说服，与其说她是被对话的内容说服，不如说她是被那道滑落的眼泪说服的。女孩怔怔地放开Peter，垂下了手，看着青年地背影消失在宴会厅外黑沉沉的夜色里。


	16. 凌晨宜告白

Peter赶到楼下的时候发现房间的灯亮着，他跨步跑上楼，一把拉开房门，看到Tony正窝在沙发上一脸惊讶地看着他。

“你没被邀请去after party？看来出师不利啊。”他的室友已经换上了一件T恤，显然已经回来很久了，那股笃定慵懒的样子让Peter甚至怀疑他晚上根本没有安排任何活动。

“既然这样的话，要不要参加你自己的生日派对？”桌子上放了一个蛋糕盒还没拆，室友的准备显然很充分。

Peter想要说话，甚至大吼，但是哽咽和过度的奔跑让他一个音节都发不出来，他只能关上房门，缓缓走到对方面前。

“你怎么了？”Tony在昏暗的灯光下终于发现青年胸口烂得摇摇欲坠的胸花、乱掉的发型和额头上的汗水，以及微红的眼眶，“发生什么事了Pe……”

那声Peter还没出口，平日里友好乖巧的天桥助理突然用惊人的力气一把将室友压回沙发上，堵住了他所有的疑问。

接触到那双嘴唇的瞬间Peter周围天旋地转，他感觉不到身体的其他部分，只有舌尖柔软的触感是真实的，他像一个快要沉没的人抓住最后一根救生绳那样疯一般缠了上去。身下的Tony似乎想要推开他，但他一步都不肯退让，直到对方放弃了抵抗，任由他尽情掠夺。等到Peter因为缺氧撤回去，Tony才一边喘气一边问：“你怎么了？”

老天！他恨死了这种对孩子的语气，好像刚才Peter只是为了买不到玩具而在无理取闹！

“该死的伪君子…你…”Peter刚从喉咙里憋出这么几个单词，眼睛又开始发热，他的声音扭曲到连自己都认不出，“你为什么不告诉他？！”

话音刚落，就有什么热乎乎的东西从他眼睛里争先恐后地掉了出来。Tony无奈又温和地帮他擦掉，然后将青年乱糟糟的脑袋按到了肩膀上。

“嘿，冷静点儿，Pete。”Tony轻声安抚道。他的声音很平静，青年的眼泪落在他的眼角，仿佛在代替他哭，“你知道了？Steve？”

Peter在Tony肩膀艰难地点点头，全身开始因为某种情绪而颤抖。

气愤？不甘？还是为了自己或者Tony的求而不得感到心酸？

“听着，我和Steve翻篇了，就在你去量身高的时候。”他故意把量体裁衣说得幼稚了一些，Peter果然发出不满的声音，“你已经见过他，仔细想想，理智会告诉你我们本来就没可能。事实上，我很庆幸没有告诉他。”

再怎么热烈的爱慕，如果一直都得不到回应，不如就退回到友谊的位置。

不，这么说似乎并不太准确。

应该说，世界上存在两种爱，一种是能最终说服自己，退回友谊的，一种是像自由落体那样无法回头万劫不复的。

“那我算什么？”Peter抬起头，看着身下那双深色的眼睛问道，我是哪一种？还是说“我只是一个替代品吗？”

那些早餐飘香的清晨、迷乱温柔的夜晚、意味不明的吻与虚假的拥抱、还有那件如深夜如发丝的战袍。他在不到两个月的时间里得到了这一切魔法，却在不到2分钟的时间里失去了所有。

“No，Pete，你不是任何人的替代品。”Tony的手抚到青年脸庞，那里被眼泪淹没，潮湿滚汤，“我承认，当初我是为了看看Steve出生的地方才来了布鲁克林。”他真诚地看着青年的眼睛，“可我没想到在这里能找到我的星辰，Pete，在我最黑暗的时光里，在我身边的不是他，而是你。”

汹涌的眼泪终于渐渐止住了，青年紧紧贴着那个掌心，湿漉漉抱怨：“可你总说我是Kid，还用对付Steve那套来对付我…”

“Pete，”Tony似乎有些躲闪，他轻声说道，“如果我比现在年轻十岁，我一定会毫不犹豫地拥抱你、告诉你。但是现实并非如此。”他替青年理了理额前的碎发，“你有许多更合适的选择，比如MJ，比如今后你会遇到的其他女人男人。”

“可是我…”

“听着，”Tony的眼神克制又痛苦，Peter这辈子都不想再看到对方露出这种眼神，“你还年轻，你的一切才刚开始，不应该放弃那些机会。”

“老天，好人Tony…”青年直起身捂住额头长叹了一口气，“你替Steve选择了他的事业，现在还想替我做同样的选择…”他觉得有些好笑，但脸部肌肉根本不听他的使唤，“可是你就从来没想过，我想要什么吗！！”

青年像一个失心的赌徒，来到all in桌前准备来一场孤注一掷的豪赌。他一把拉开自己的袖子伸到对方眼前，露出里面的刺绣，吼出了对方的全名：

“Tony Stark，你给我看清楚，我选择的是谁！！”

漂亮的花体，银色的丝线，熟悉的拼写。

Tony Stark在Steve刚出名时带他去萨维尔街订过一套贾维斯，当时还健在的老店长亲自在袖口绣了Steve的名字，因为那是Steve的第一套战袍。

贾维斯家的衣服，可以把刺绣改成别人的名号，但只能改一次。

Steve在和佩吉确定关系后不久，特意约上Tony去伦敦店里行使了这个权利。是的，Tony本可以不用去，但他还是去了，此后多年，他再也没有踏进过贾维斯。即使不得已再去，Tony Stark也从不去萨维尔街那家。

那套衣服叫做Sparks fly，而璀璨的烟花点亮的并不是他的夜空。

在看到Starlight时，他有隐约的期待，但同时又非常惧怕再次失望，最后选择了逃避。

虽然说出来很不可思议，但逃避这个词似乎经常出现在Tony的生活中。

小时候他和母亲躲避八卦记者、车祸之后他躲避诱发症状的警笛、创业后他下意识逃避媒体、感情生活中他逃避Steve直白的追问和订婚邀请。

直到那个被导航坑了的夜晚，他躲到了这间布鲁克林的小公寓里。

“如果你还是打算扔下我的话，现在就跟我去贾维斯，让他把你的名字抹掉！”

Tony望着青年微红的眼睛。他心想，这次他终于不用再躲了。

“Pete…”他的手指穿过青年的卷发，那些乱蓬蓬的棕色发丝就像第一次见面时那样透着一股Peter特有的率直可爱。Tony认真的望着他怒气冲天的样子，“不用，没有必要。”

Peter被他的手带着俯下身，近到两人的额头几乎碰在一起。他现在怀疑室友想谋杀他，因为他快要溺死在那双眼睛里。就算不溺死，他也会被近在咫尺的呼吸搞到窒息。

“只要你愿意，我永远都在那儿。”

Peter Parker，在24岁生日那晚（准确地说是第二天的凌晨），终于得到了室友的告白。


	17. 布鲁克林的银河

这个夜晚，除了收到表白之外，Peter还发现，原来24年来自己根本就不会接吻。 

他的室友同样也用舌头，却能让他从尾骨到整个脊椎都感觉到酥软的电流。呼吸纠缠不清，胃部的感觉像坐过山车一般，随着每一次轻重缓急而起起落落。

窗外不知什么时候开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，玻璃上弥漫起一股暧昧的雾气。Peter竭尽全力用双手支撑着自己不肯认输，Tony很快就放开他轻笑起来：“不服气的话你来试试啊。”  


Peter的一大优点就是不怕挑战。  


年轻人特有的急躁和拼命想要取悦对方的模仿巧妙融合在一起，Tony很快就被吻到仰起脖子闷哼着发出对空气的渴求。每次Peter都会稍微放开，在Tony喘气的空档换个角度更深地索取。对方的手指在他的后颈，轻轻揪着那些碎发，那个重量有一种莫名的安心感。  


即使只是接吻，Peter都能感觉到对方身体的变化，就像第二个吻的夜晚那样，柔软顺服。狭窄的沙发艰难地承受者两具身体，Peter的膝盖不自觉抵在对方腿间，随着吻的深入Tony开始无意识地轻轻的磨蹭，这股微小的热量从膝盖传到大脑，一点点消磨着青年所剩无几的意志。他克制自己千万不要太过心急和用力，才开始在对方的配合下开始了进一步的探索。  


两人的西装、衬衫、T恤、裤子陆续落到地上，皮肤之间的温度像是有岩浆流过。  


Peter开始有些不知所错——他有自己diy，却没有为别人操作的经验。  


“抱歉，我，我是第一次替别人…”  


Tony笑了一下，吻了一下青年涨红的耳根：“第一次就原谅你。”说着他用手握住了自己的下身，开始上下抚动起来。  


Peter在各种刺激下忘了阻止这段过于香艳的现场直播，只能牢牢盯着身下人逐渐泛出红晕的身体和失去焦点的眼睛。拱起的背部和深陷的臀部在沙发上留下情欲的痕迹，粗重的呼吸击打着他的脑神经，很快青年就接手了Tony的分身，他惊喜的发现自己的每次触碰和挤压都会引起身下人强烈的颤抖，顶端冒出的液体也比原来更多。  


有些东西大概是无师就能通的，当Peter舔过汗水浸湿的胸口，Tony终于释放在了他的手里。  


可是青年的野心没有就此打住，他想要听到他的名字出现在Tony的呻吟里，想要听到他的恳求，他在欢愉和痛苦间的“Please”。  


他在对方的指引下来到了微微收缩的后庭，昏暗灯光下流淌着汗水和其他液体的紧致身体让他几乎无法思考，粘满精液的手指顺利深入密径中，被温暖的肠壁包裹住时，Peter得用全部的力气才能稳住自己的呼吸。  


狭窄的空间被手指生涩地开拓着，Tony在痛感中转过头，Peter只好一边道歉，一边捕获对方的嘴唇，以期转移一些注意力。  


这个办法似乎还挺管用，肠道很快接纳了第二根手指，并且在碰到某处时发出了热烈的邀请。  


“啊！”  


Tony甚至在快感中躲开Peter的亲吻追逐发出惊呼，Peter再接再厉，按压着每一寸褶皱，爱抚着每一次收缩和颤抖。终于，通道变得柔软，双腿绕上了自己的腰。  


即使有了充分的准备，在抵上入口的刹那，Peter还是感觉到了明显的阻力。  


千万，千万不要伤到Tony。他在心中默念。对方似乎感觉到了Peter的犹豫。Stark先生环住青年的脖子，用被快感和欲望折磨到黏糊糊的声音说出了他最想听到的话：“快点儿，Pete，Please……”  


克制这个单词瞬间就被Peter从字典里抹去了。小小的沙发里只剩下一冲到底的凶狠抽插和此起彼伏的呻吟。肠壁的挤压和吮吸几乎吞噬了Peter的所有感官，他的世界里只有耳边那个破碎的叫他名字的声音。直到最后时刻，年轻人炙热的液体冲击着包裹他的秘径、而Tony再次释放的分身周围也落满了他自己的液体，他们才在剧烈的起伏和呼吸中紧紧贴合在一起。  


后来他们是怎么去到床上这件事Peter有些模糊，他只是记得在被褥的包围中，Tony顺从得像一只柔软的猫。他脑海里翻腾着第二次高潮前下身充斥的水声和身下人支离破碎的惊呼。直到Tony累到无法再发出声音，他终于肯放过室友，只是在对方的脖子上，无法用衣领遮盖的地方留下了一个代表所有权的吻痕。  


窗外的雨越下越大，密密麻麻的雨雾笼罩了整个纽约。灯光中，从天而降的密集水珠闪烁着繁星般的光芒。  


那天纽约的夜空没有星辰，但布鲁克林某间公寓的窗外，却有一整片银河。


	18. 上班的时候还是需要一点乐趣

Pepper打开电脑，点开邮箱，回完所有商业互吹的邮件，然后心安理得地点开了公司内部的聊天软件。

Gala过后，春季最大的活动也就结束了，这意味着她将迎来一阵短暂的闲暇时光。

界面很快亮了起来，最顶上是Pepper本人，昵称小辣椒，下面亮着好几个同样假装在工作其实在摸鱼的人:

乔姐——Joe，首席设计师，服装部，各种发布会的常客，一直有传言说他将是Karen的接班人。

阿毛——Sam，编辑摄影部，人好但是话多，曾被派去采访法国时装周，结果因为他自己说个不停而怠慢了嘉宾，从此以后只能负责拍照。

冬日战士（Pepper每次都要皱一下眉头：这是什么初中生起出来的中二昵称？）——Bucky，话痨摄影师的搭档，两人经常一起跑现场。平时话不多，和Sam搭配组合有奇效，人称废话二次方。

黑寡妇——娜塔莎，这位签约模特曾经是天桥的员工，后来被星探选中走上了模特之路，这个账户是她给IT抛了几个媚眼保留下来的，大概是为了方便她参与内部群聊。

天桥的人员流动率看老板就知道并不低，这几个人算是老员工了。他们有一个固定的群，也并不是故意排斥新人，只是习惯使然。

标志一亮，阿毛先跳了出来：“辣椒来了！听说小屁孩在Gala上给老板挣足了面子啊？”

Pepper看了一眼正对着手机傻笑的助理，冷静地打字：“怼了纽约时报的基顿，听说菲尔·琼斯还请他去了after party。”

“wow，是个人物了啊！”阿毛秒回。

“？？我没在party上看到他，Steve说他没多久就回去了？”黑寡妇也亮了起来。

“真的？”Pepper有些意外，这意味着Peter放了纽约时报大佬的鸽子，她没想到初出茅庐的助理会有这么大的胆子。

“娜塔莎，你说你好端端地起个昵称怎么这么吓人呢？”Joe歪楼，“话说那天小屁孩的衣服牌子我居然没见过，辣椒你知道吗？”

“我也没认出来，Karen说叫什么叫埃德温·贾维斯。”

“O！M！G！”乔姐爆炸，“传说中贵族的高定！萨维尔街的老牌啊！”

“哪个小屁孩？”冬日战士显然还在状况外。

“之前在会上说蓝衣服都一样的那个！”阿毛毛了。

“他家什么背景？为什么能买得起贾维斯的衣服？！”乔姐急急忙忙追问。

Pepper想了想，似乎Peter有说过双亲已经离世，自己是跟着阿姨长大的，听上去是个普普通通的皇后区小孩，并没有什么可疑的背景：“似乎没听到什么消息。”

“不可能，一定有问题！” 乔姐非常积极。

“该不会是傍大款了吧。” 冬日战士发出了一条非常不战士的言论。

“他要有傍大款的心思，after party还会开溜吗？”黑寡妇非常理智地分析道。

“说不定是被Sugar daddy call走了呢。”阿毛开始顺着搭子的话走。

“你们都太幼稚了。”乔姐显然非常懂行，“贾维斯家的衣服不是光有钱就能买的，他们都是靠熟人介绍客户，也就是说，你必须要认识那些血统才行。”

“我看小屁孩不像是家里有人的样子。”小辣椒说道，她再次抬头确认了一下Peter的表情，发现前几天还在一脸冷静理智地用数据怼人的家伙，现在活像一个手机中毒的傻小子。

“不过，十分钟之内，他已经傻笑了20次了。“小辣椒也开始扔数据，”看来确实有情况。“

“等等，我记得他是有个室友来着？“阿毛突然想到了什么，”给他搭过衣服的那个？“

“那是个死宅胖子，笔直的那种。“乔姐马上流露出知情人士的优越感来，”我见过，是个搞编程的，他不可能。”

这时，Peter桌上的电话响了，Karen似乎交代了些什么，青年很快站起来向办公室走去。

小辣椒曾经是一个小太妹，她可不会放过别人遗忘在桌子上的手机。秘书女士故作送文件走到Peter的桌前，迅速按了一下开机键。

屏幕当然是上了锁的，不过屏幕保护可是人人能看的。Pepper看到了一个生日蛋糕的照片，当然还有蛋糕上的祝福语。

“生日快乐，睡衣宝宝——Tony”

小辣椒不动声色地按灭了屏幕，维持着脸上冷静的表情，回到位子上，对着群里的老伙伴们说道：“我瞎了。”

“怎么了！发生了什么！！”带着记者敏锐嗅觉的阿毛炸了。

“没什么，我刚知道小屁孩真名叫‘睡衣宝宝‘，有一个叫Tony的人是这么叫他的。”Pepper冷静地打着字，看上去是在回复一封商务往来的信件。

“Whaaaaaat？！我也瞎了！！”黑寡妇回复。

“这是不是太秀了？”冬日战士问道。

“到底什么情况光看这些也不清楚，但关系肯定不一般。”小辣椒一脸严肃，把昵称改成了“辣眼睛“。

相对于外面热火朝天的讨论，Karen办公室里的气氛就显得诡异了很多。Peter站在老板面前，准备接受魔头的兴师问罪。

“菲尔说你那天没去after party找他。“Karen低着头，一边审阅着稿件一边问道，”怎么回事？”

“我，家里有些急事。”Peter心虚地回答。

在看到那件埃德温·贾维斯的时候，Karen就有些疑惑——按照她对Peter的了解和人事那里的信息，这位助理包括他周围的朋友理应完全不是能踏进那家店的身家，只是她当时忙于别的事情，将这个小小的疑问放在了一边。

Fashion Gala上助理表现得很好，只要工作优秀，她也不想再去追究别人的私事。不过放董事会成员鸽子，这不像是一个优秀的助理、一个希望靠着天桥的推荐去美联社的人会做出来的事情。

“菲尔是我的老朋友，所以他也能看在我的面子上不计较这些。那天他本来是卯足了力气想把你推荐给优秀的编辑。”Karen缓缓说道，“我希望你注意一下自己的言行，不要给别人落下把柄。”显然，记仇的基顿对于Peter的临阵脱逃大发了一番言论。

“是的，对不起，Karen。”Peter紧张地板着身子。

“还有，如果你上班时间只会盯着手机傻笑的话，请自觉请假离开我的视线。”Karen抬头看了一眼面色尴尬的助理。

“对，对不起。”

Karen不耐烦地挥了挥手，开始在键盘上打字，Peter这才缓了一口气，轻手轻脚退了出去。

“Pepper，报告呢？”女魔头点开了秘书的对话框。

“生日快乐，睡衣宝宝——Tony。”Pepper看了老板一眼，Karen的演技比她还好，甚至还像遇到什么难题似的紧紧皱起了眉头。

她把目光转回自己的电脑上，发现黑寡妇又在群里发言了。

“说起来Steve也有一件贾维斯家的西装。”

“难道是颁奖礼那件？”乔姐很快反应了过来。

“对，听说那是Stark送他的。”

“哇哦！”阿毛和冬日战士同时发送了两个感叹。

“这么巧，这个送蛋糕的也叫Tony。”冬日战士接着说道，“不会是同一个人吧。”

“是同一个倒好，Karen心心念念的专访可就不愁了。”Tony并不是一个罕见的名字，甚至算得上烂大街，Pepper立刻回复。

“连Steve现在都很难约到Stark啦。”黑寡妇补充道。

“说道Stark，前两天黑豹系统不是还出了车祸吗？”阿毛立刻接上了话题。

“不是还在调查中吗？”辣眼睛的眼睛似乎好一些了。

“萨诺斯工业这下高兴坏了。他们早就想找个由头搞一下史塔克工业。”冬日战士提到的萨诺斯是一家全球化的军工巨头，既是史塔克工业的竞争对手，也曾经想要向天才发明人示好，把史塔克工业收入麾下，当然都遭到了对方的拒绝。

“你以为这么容易搞啊。”Pepper喝了一口咖啡，看到Peter似乎在假装好好上班写邮件，实际上却在时不时确认手机。

下次得找个机会确认一下手机桌面。Pepper心想。Peter并没有看到秘书女士躲在屏幕后面的微笑。


	19. Happy is not happy

清晨的阳光从窗间投射到墙壁和床单上，Peter这才从睡梦中迷迷糊糊醒来。半开的窗外传来清脆的鸟鸣，身边的Tony似乎也被吵到，一边微微翻身，一边皱了下眉头。

Peter把搭在对方腰上的手轻轻抽出来，小心翼翼爬下床，套上落在地上的睡裤，无声地关上窗户，隔离了街上逐渐苏醒的声响。

等他回身，发现Tony已经睁开了眼睛，正懒洋洋地抱着被子侧身望着他，一条腿不知怎么就卷到了被子外面，

“嗨，早上好。”他坐回床沿，努力不去看腰间用被子遮住的若隐若现的痕迹。

对方并没有回答，只是用眼神让青年俯下了头。

Tony的嘴唇还留着昨晚激情造成的红肿，下唇一道小破损是失控后过度啃咬的结果。

Peter已经对室友的身体有了一定程度的了解，知道什么样的动作能引起最舒适的反应。很快，主动引诱的一方就开了腔，清晨略带些寒气的空气里开始弥漫起潮湿纠缠的温度。抚在裸露大腿上的手渐渐后移，所经之处开始明显升温。

“叮咚。”

Peter似乎听到了一声门铃响，不过Tony似乎不太满意他的分心，用手把他拉近了一些。

“叮咚。”

又是一声门铃响，这次Peter听得真真切切，他下意识抬头，引起了Tony极大的不满。

“有人敲门。”Peter只好安慰地摸了一下对方湿漉漉的嘴唇，手指却被轻轻舔了一下，伴随着一低音的抱怨：“一定是按错了……”

还没等Tony说完，门铃又响了起来，这次外面的访客似乎有些生气，一连按了好几下。Peter这才急急忙忙翻下床，在Tony不满的注视下套上一件衬衫去开门。

Peter预设的是房东太太或者其他的邻居，但门打开后却发现门口站着的是一个陌生的墨镜壮汉。

“早上好，Parker先生。“壮汉摘下了墨，Peter不知道为什么对方会知道他的名字，不过他冷静下来后发现这张脸似乎有点脸熟。

“Happy？！”

“没错，如果你不介意。”不请自来的合伙人走进了房间关上门喊道，“Tony Stark你给我出来！”

“你请坐吧我去叫他！”Peter赶紧阻止Happy往房间走，天知道他的室友现在正一丝不挂躺在他的床上！

“你不去隔壁区接你女朋友，跑到这里来打扰我干什么？”Tony不高兴的声音从房间里传来。

“女朋友？！”Peter转头瞪着Happy。

“怎么，只准你们搞在一起，我就不能有女朋友？”Happy看到Peter的态度后似乎并不太Happy。

“不是，我的意思是，你女朋友也在这里？”

“上次他送我回来的时候在隔壁街的60年代主题餐厅看上了一个金发的大胸姑娘，第一次约会就带着人家去意大利吃了一顿饭。”Tony从房间走出来，身上裹着一件睡袍，脖子上的痕迹完全没有遮住，一脸无所谓地样子。Peter脸一红，发现Happy的表情也不动声色地变得有些微妙起来。

“那只是店里的扮相而已，假发和假胸。”Happy反驳道，“Monica今天有事，我可不像你，成天要和情人粘一起。”

我还在场呢！Peter在心里怒吼。

“既然女孩儿没空，你就不该在这附近晃悠。”Tony说道。

“我来看看蚁人和小蜘蛛怎么样了。”Happy张口就是Peter听不懂的代号，他很确定这间公寓里只住了自己和Tony两个人。

“那是我们新开发的微型机器仿生设备，可以用来进入机器或复杂线路内部进行故障处理和设备调试。”Tony说着从自己的房间里拿出了一个箱子放到桌上，Peter认出那是室友外出经常会携带的公文箱。箱子打开后，一只机械小蚂蚁和一只机械小蜘蛛静静地躺在中间的盒子上。

Happy抬了抬眉毛：“看来你还是有在干活儿啊。”

Tony白了他一眼，打开手机，调出了一个调试画面，很快，小蚂蚁和小蜘蛛就伸开腿脚，从箱子里爬了出来。

“我调整了拍摄的分辨率和录音清晰度，还给蜘蛛加了个蛛网功能。”小蚂蚁已经爬到了桌子边缘几乎要落下，Tony按了几个按键，小蜘蛛咻地吐出一个蜘蛛网把同伴拉了回来。

“蚁人也有同样地功能吗？”Happy似乎很满意。

“没啊，蚂蚁不会吐丝。”Tony很认真地说。

OK，fine。Happy感到有些脑仁疼：“我们可以给蚁人一些别的功能。“

“那你来做，我没空。“Tony笑着把蚁人拿给Happy，意思是自己要把小蜘蛛留下来，Happy撇嘴接过，说道：”等着瞧，绝对比你的蜘蛛丝有用。“

Peter看着面前两个天才幼稚的一来一往觉得有点好笑，但又仿佛看到了他们当年在车库里把那些有趣的想法一点点转换为设计成果的时光。

“Fury那边的情况怎么样？“Tony笑着看Happy把蚁人收起来，突然画风一转问道。

“老样子，不怎么好，“Happy看了Tony一眼，“系统都是互相独立的，因此影响很有限，但警方检查的那个看样子确实被篡改过了，手段非常高明，我们暂时还没有证据。”

Peter看看Tony，再看看Happy，不过两个人似乎都不想向青年做任何说明。

“单靠这些他们无法达到目的，但我怕后面还会有什么问题。”Happy的表情突然变得严肃，Peter不知道合伙人说这句话的时候为什么撇了一眼自己，“你们最近没碰到什么可疑的人吧？”

Tony皱起了眉头：“什么意思？“

“我担心对方使出那些肮脏的手段，“Happy望着Tony的眼睛，”这种事情，不见得要正面从技术上硬碰硬。”他犹豫了一下，对合作者建议道：“我觉得你暂时应该搬到上城的公司别墅去，那里安保更好。”

“到底发生了什么事？Tony有什么危险吗？“Peter感到事情似乎并不简单，难道是有人想要谋害Tony吗？他不禁想到了有关史塔克先生母亲的那些传言，说这位曾经受到皇室成员青睐的女士，是被皇室的阴谋害死的。

“前两天的车祸，调查情况对我们不利，那部车的系统似乎被人刻意修改过了。现在调查还在进行中，但我们怀疑有人——并且很可能是萨诺斯的人——做了手脚。“Happy说道，”如果真是这样，难保后面他们不会再有别的小动作。你看，黑豹是史塔克工业比较核心的驾驶系统，如果发生信誉问题，会极大损害公司形象。”

“而早就虎视眈眈的萨诺斯可以乘机和你们谈条件？“Peter很快明白了，”但如果只是一台车的问题，可能不足以达到萨诺斯的目的？”

“警方现在不能告诉我们所有信息。“Happy看着Peter说道，“但我们怀疑有人将内华达研究室的一部分数据偷偷带出卖给了萨诺斯，进行了改装。”

“你的意思是……”

“如果黑豹撞了自己的发明者呢？”Happy的声音变得极其严肃，“这绝对是一个毁灭性的打击。”

“内华达实验室的系统我已经去再次确认过了，联网车辆都没有问题。”

“那也不能排除报废的车辆被人弄到手做改造。”Happy望着Tony，“你的话应该很清楚，千万不能低估恶人的下限。”

“没有证据说明那次车祸跟皇室有关。”Tony的眼神突然变得凌厉起来。

“但你也清楚当天你们的行程只有皇室知道，按照他们的保密程度，理应不该有记者出现在那里。”

Peter被眼前的信息量惊得说不出话来，但是有一点很明确，Tony现在可能处在危险之中。如果真的有人想要在暗中做什么手脚，布鲁克林的安保水平显然比不上史塔克工业自己的私有区域。

“你不必担心，我在这儿更安全，“Tony拒绝回去，”如果我没有主动联系你，你现在都还不知道我住在布鲁克林。“

Happy看了Tony一眼，以他们的交情，他自知无法说服合作伙伴，于是转头对着Peter说道：“小子，我知道你是个杂志助理，说句实话，我对你可并没有很放心。“

Peter看着Happy严肃的眼睛，不自觉绷紧了后背。

“但是历来讨厌媒体的Tony Stark愿意给你做背书，我也无话可说。”Happy看着Peter的眼睛，Peter在里面看到了清晰的威胁，”如果你做了什么对不起他的事情，作为史塔克工业的创始人之一，我是不会放过你的。“

可Happy并不知道，眼前的这个青年，已经发誓要为领主效忠了。

“我发誓，先生。”Peter毫不躲闪地看进Happy的眼睛说道，“绝不会背叛他。”

“既然如此，你一定不介意我对你做一些监督。”Happy似乎并没有轻易被说服，他拿起小蜘蛛，把他交给了Peter。

“你和媒体同事们接触的时候，我需要了解你的一言一行。”

“Happy！！”Tony立刻发出了抗议。

“No，如果你执意留在他这儿，那没得商量。”Happy拒绝了Tony的反对，转头看着Peter。

“没问题，虽然这完全是在白费功夫。”Peter马上接过小蜘蛛，“但我得提醒您不要泄露天桥的商业机密。”

Happy有些吃惊于青年干脆利落还带点刺的回答，Tony只是看着合伙人吃瘪的表情笑了起来。


	20. 乔姐没能成为网红

之后的几天，机械小蜘蛛都勤勤恳恳在Peter的衣服上挂着，但并没有对他的工作造成什么影响，有时候Peter独自留下来加班，还会觉得多了陪伴。

“给你起个名字怎么样？”青年用笔逗着在电脑上爬来爬去的小机器人，“Lucas？”

小蜘蛛跳到键盘上，电脑屏幕上立刻出现了一个问号。

这是一部动画片里的名字，主角是个奶声奶气的毛腿大眼睛蜘蛛仔。Peter上网搜了几张图给机器人看。

八条腿的仿生机器这才恍然大悟，蹦跶了一下，这件事就这么愉快地定了下来。

另一方面，Gala的举办让天桥的销量又加了一把，社交媒体上的热度蹭蹭上升，网瘾设计师Joe也在自己的ins上放了一些合照。

自从进入社交网络时代，公司鼓励员工在不违反合规的前提下这么做，以便展示出这本高端杂志亲民的一面。不过很快，乔姐就开始酸溜溜地来找助理诉苦了。

“你红了，恭喜你。”Joe撇着嘴坐到Peter身边，对面的Pepper闻声也抬头向他们张望：“谁红了？”

“他。”Joe指了指一脸莫名的Peter。

“我做了什么？”Peter瞪着一脸怨念的神仙教母，不知道自己和“红了”之间到底有什么联系。

“你什么都没做，这才是最气人的地方。”乔姐说着就把鼠标抢过来，登陆了社交媒体账户，Peter看到首页热词里全是gala相关的东西，而第一名居然是自己的一张照片。

“这是什么时候拍的？！”他吃惊地问。这张照片是手机抓拍的，因此像素并不太高，但拍的真是不错，以至于Peter第一眼都差点认不出自己。照片里，穿着合体西装梳着一丝不苟发型的青年正在跟身边的Karen确认着什么，左手插在口袋里，表情非常放松自信，胸前的玫瑰显得既优雅又独特，在大佬云集的gala相册中显出一股与众不同的清新气质来。

发布者并不是什么大V，而是一个普通账户，下面全是点赞和转发，还有询问“这人是谁？！”的评论。

“你看看这儿。”乔姐打开了自己的页面，置顶是一张天桥团队的合照，Peter在最边上，但是下面全是对他的评论。

“哦！原来是天桥的人？！”

“找到了！破案了！”

“好像有点矮，不是模特吗？”

“你说说怎么办吧？”乔姐白了一眼无辜的当事人。

“恕我直言，我觉得我应该算受害者吧？”Peter感到有点头疼。Pepper也赶来看了看屏幕，她倒并没有很惊喜，而是催促着Joe去发布者的主页看一眼。

“早看过了，没啥特别的，估计就是个在现场的记者或者工作人员抓拍的。”Joe打开页面，里面总共也没几条信息，多数是纽约的风景照，唯一比较特别的是一张布鲁克林车祸现场的照片，自从发生事故后，现场来了不少好奇的“参观者”，社交媒体上也因此多了很多相关的讨论话题。

Pepper没看到什么有价值的信息，有些悻悻。但Peter心里却感到一丝异样——这张照片里，可以看到警方正在准备拉警戒线，说明这是事故发生后没过多久拍的照片，而拍摄者正在现场附近——也就是说在Peter的公寓附近。

这么巧？同一个拍摄人，之后又出现在了gala？拍到了他的照片？

“我的天Peter！你身上有个蜘蛛！！”Joe突然尖叫起来，一边用手去拍Peter的肩。

Lucas！！Peter赶紧去阻止Joe，但为时已晚，乔姐已经露出了胜利的微笑：“没事了别紧张，我帮你拍掉了！”

“谢、谢谢。”Peter焦急地看向地面，Pepper却以为他还在害怕：“肯定已经逃远了，没想到你怕这种小东西。”

Peter一边敷衍一边终于看到了落在桌角的Lucas，他偷偷把脚伸过去，小蜘蛛吐了一段丝，一下子就滑到了他的裤腿上。Peter这才松了口气。

到了下午，网红Peter已经成了全公司的话题，连MJ也跑来看热闹。

“说句实话我感觉这照片不太像抓拍的。”虽然像素很低，但角度和时机却选得很好，MJ直觉要么就是个经验老道故意假装不小心拍到的摄影师，要么是个运气特别好的菜鸟。不过名人云集的gala上，谁会盯着Peter Parker这样的小角色等角度呢？这么一想，她又觉得是自己多虑了。

“承认我帅就这么难吗？”Peter开玩笑道。

“难，非常。”MJ接了一句，他们的对话节奏非常随意，主要是因为交情不错、性格也像，有时候甚至不打招呼都可以去对方公司找人。当然，突然造访天桥的MJ并没有空手而来，而是顺路带了一个瓜：

“对了，听说你们董事会对Karen 的业绩很满意，她可能要升职了。”

“真的？”

“现在只是有这个风声，但无风不起浪嘛，肯定有人提了才会有消息漏出来。”MJ大概有9成的把握，“我听说Karen还有意开拓欧洲市场，你说是不是要和Vision干上了？”

“那Joe要接替Karen吗？”Peter只关心以后自己的日子会不会好过一点。

“谁知道呢，不过Joe确实是最合适的人选了。”MJ聊到这里忽然想起了什么，“对了，你那天临时回去到底怎么回事？我跟我爸说你家有急事，不过基顿可没少说你坏话。”

“啊…对…我室友他那天生病了…”Peter开始胡扯，MJ眯起了眼睛，仿佛一个经验丰富的猎人看到了一只失去方向的野兔。

“你在隐瞒什么，Peter？”

“没有啊，我说的是真的…”

“严重到让你能抛下唾手可得的机会？”MJ凑近看着青年心虚的眼睛，Peter露出了宁死不屈的表情。

“你这是在干嘛，MJ？”Pepper快步走了进来，瞥了一眼两个年轻人几乎凑在一起的脸冷冷抛下一个炸弹，“现在勾引已经来不及了，人家可是名花有主了。”

“What？！”MJ和Peter同时发出了惊叫。

“抱歉Parker先生，哦不对，睡衣宝宝？我不当心看到了你的手机屏保。”Pepper坐下来打开了电脑，一眼都没看Peter发烧似的脸和惊恐的眼神，还有一旁MJ如获至宝的八卦笑脸。

“老天！你那天该不会是抛下大佬去和情人私会了吧？！”策划人乐开了花，“挺能耐啊你！”

MJ的结论是对的，但Peter死不承认，将手机紧紧攥在手里不让女孩抢。

“不是，我没有！”

“他叫Tony，by the way。”Pepper幽幽地补充道。

“快让我看看手机！”MJ更来劲了。

秘书露出一个计划中的微笑，Peter将手机保护得那么好，明显里头还有文章。场面再乱一点，她就打算上前寻找机会，看看手机桌面到底是什么情况。

MJ非常敏捷，她把目标换成了Peter的手腕，一把拉过来想趁乱点开屏幕。

这时，Peter的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，他赶紧想按灭，却被自动推送的新闻消息打乱了阵脚，与此同时MJ也发出了惊呼——但并不是因为屏保上的蛋糕。

“什么？！”

“怎么了你们？”Pepper不知道对面两人为什么突然冻住了，Peter更是一副活见鬼的表情。

这时，小辣椒的聊天群亮了起来，阿毛发来了一条消息。

“布鲁克林车祸司机不治身亡，身份查明，系史塔克工业前雇员，曾指责公司倾吞研究成果”

？！

小辣椒点开社交网络，天桥小帅哥的热度一下子就被浇灭了，整个屏幕都是史塔克工业阴谋的tag。她抬头，看到Peter脸色铁青地站起身来，快步走出门去。MJ一脸疑惑地看向Pepper，秘书想了半天，只想到一个合理的解释：“他好像是史塔克的粉丝。”

MJ貌似接受地点了点头。


	21. Karen从不随意取消行程

快步冲出办公室，Peter找了个没人的地方立刻拨出了电话，谢天谢地，响了几声之后，电话被接了起来。

“你在哪儿！你还好吗？”

“抱歉，Stark先生这会儿正在接受任意问询，不能接听电话。”电话那头响起了一个陌生的声音，仿佛当头泼下一桶冷水，“您可以晚些再打。”

“你是谁？！”Peter手心发凉。

“您只需要知道，他现在很安全。”

“Happy在你那儿吗？！”

对方顿了顿，显然是在向另一个人征求意见。

“该死的，Happy你给我接电话！！”Peter冲着挂在袖口上的Lucas喊。

电话那头传来一些响动，然后Happy的声音响起了。

“你别嚷嚷行吗？”合伙人的声音听上去非常冷静，“Tony很好，这只是配合调查的正常步骤。”

“你们在哪儿？安全吗？”

“我们和FBI在一起，你大可不必紧张。”Happy透露了一些信息，“晚上他们会直接送他回来。”

“不，告诉我在哪儿！我要去找你们…”

Peter话还没说完就被挂了电话，还被外出归来的Karen逮了个正着，他只好压住情绪熬到下班，索性Tony很快给他发了个短信，上面有一个简短的地址。

“上车吧。”Peter赶到那幢大楼前，一辆黑色的SUV就开了上来，车门划开，露出了Tony的脸。

“你太不小心了，不会跟我事先确认一下吗？”青年上车后Tony表情有些复杂，“如果是有人冒用了我的手机呢？”

Peter心想我算老几啊怎么会有人惦记我，但他还是凑上去碰了碰对方的嘴唇、捏了一下手表示安慰：“抱歉，我没想那么多。”

“是送你们去布鲁克林还是去隔壁酒店开个房？”驾驶座上的Fury气呼呼地问——公务员就活该被喂狗粮吗？！

“布鲁克林，”Tony答道，“Peter，这位是负责这个案子的FBI探员Fury先生。”

“您好先生。”Peter心里暗叫不好，他以为这车是史塔克公司的，才做出了亲密的举动，没想到驾驶员居然是FBI的探员，并且听声音就是刚才接电话的人。不过Tony的表情看上去并不介意，因此青年也没有放开手，“我是Peter Parker，是杂志社的主编助理。”

Fury是个光头单眼的探员，看上去活像黑帮电影里的老大，不过当面讲话的感觉却比电话里听着有人情味许多，他听到Peter的话后略有些吃惊：“你是杂志社的？”

“是的。”

“Tony Stark不再讨厌媒体了吗？”他看着后视镜问道。

“只是不讨厌这一位。”Tony微笑着耸了耸肩。

“所以你们调查的怎么样？”Peter赶忙问道。

“新闻里说的都是真的，”Tony很快说道，并看了一眼Fury，对方露出一个随你便的表情，“并且，毫无疑问，那辆车被改造过了。”

那岂不是很糟糕？！

“是的。”Tony读出了Peter的不安，“我和Happy认为，就是这个人在离职时带出了一些关键信息，但他背后应该还有别人。”

“萨诺斯工业？”

“或许不止。”这么大的事儿，Fury神色却很平静，他撇了一眼后视镜里的Tony，“再说了，我们也并没有排除史塔克工业的嫌疑。一位被革职的工程师，如果掌握了什么秘密，确实值得被铲除，不是吗？”

Tony没有回答，从后视镜里直视着Fury黑色的眼睛。

Peter这才想起眼前这个司机虽然态度良好，但也并非完全站在他们的立场。他不想直接反驳调查人员，只能展示出合作的态度：“如果有什么我能帮上忙的话…”

“FBI会调查这件事，您大可不必担心。”

这一路此后便陷入了沉默，但Peter一直紧紧握着身边人的手。下车时，Fury看了一眼他的动作，淡淡向他们道别：“再见先生们，或许我们很快就会再见的。”

他们回屋后很久，探员才将车缓缓开走。

“不用担心，Fury是个公正的探员。”Tony安慰着在窗边紧张张望的Peter，“他只是在确保我们安全到家。”

“你打算怎么办？”Peter拉上窗帘回头问道，“如果你需要，我可以去拜托MJ，找纽约时报的人看看能不能做些反驳的报道。”

“你怎么就确定我是无辜的呢？”Tony看了他一眼，“你太容易相信人了Peter，如果今天有人别有用心把你骗到那里的话后果不堪设想。”

“还不是因为担心你吗？这么大的事，你们事先什么都不告诉我。”明明是担心才会这么做，却被数落不小心，Peter心里有些不高兴，但他明白现在Tony这边一定更不好过，于是他只是走过去给了室友一个拥抱：“我当然相信你，无论发生什么。”

“不，Peter，”风口浪尖的Stark先生把头放在青年的肩膀上，青年的体温在他的侧脸。他环住了对方的腰，“如果你发生了什么，我会觉得是我的责任。”

先是他的母亲、再是一个被辞退的工程师、接下来呢？Tony有一股特别不好的预感。

车祸那天，他之所以会发作如此严重的PTSD还有一个原因，因为当时他就在那家店的附近而并非只是在公寓里，后来拼尽了全力才回到房间给自己打了那一针。

之前Tony一直认为那只是个巧合，但之后的一系列事情让他开始感到不妙。

直到今天，一个社交账号放出了Peter的照片。

那不是一个蹭热度的帖子，那是一个警告——我们知道他在哪儿、我们知道他是谁。

铁人的软肋被人找到了。可Peter却一点都没有退缩：“对我来说也是一样的。”因为我的战袍上，绣着你的名字。

当天晚上Tony不顾Peter的抗议对小蜘蛛做了技术改造，增强Lucas的功能，并且嘲笑了一下这个名字：“不是吧，你还在看那个动画片？”

Peter一边反驳一边坚持这只小蜘蛛应该由Tony带着，这样能保证他的安全。

话音还没落，Tony的手机就亮了，Happy发来一个短信：“Lucas是我（重音）用来监控Peter（重音）的言行的。”

“你试试对Lucas说shut up。”Tony笑着望向Peter。

“Shut up，Happy！”Peter说道。

过了一会儿Happy就用固话打电话来了：“OK我错了，能把我的手机解锁吗？”

另一方面，Karen也开始有了动作。

“那个账户的使用者找到了。”Pepper将文件交给女魔头，“是Vision的人。”

Karen没翻几页就把文件放下，看着Pepper问道：“联系到贝克了吗？”

“没有。”Pepper有些不明所以地看着老板：“但我认为这并没有什么关系，只是恰好拍到罢了……”

“这是个警告，Pepper。”Karen看着电脑屏幕上Peter的那张照片，“对方想说的是，他能拍到的不止这一张照片。”

“但Peter并不是什么大人物，而且现在热点也已经成了Tony Stark…”Pepper说到这里突然一下子变了脸色，“难道您认为…”

“那个送蛋糕的人，是叫Tony对吧？”Karen看着秘书女士逐渐变白的脸，“据我所知，昆丁贝克没什么经商的才能，但却一直在进行投资收购，皇室的那点钱不足以支撑他那些没头没脑的买卖。可如果是世界第一大军工呢？”

“我现在就去联系Peter…”

“不用…”Karen阻止了秘书，“现在事情还不一定是我们想的那样。”毕竟即使同叫Tony，Peter和史塔克工业创始人在一起也是个非常不合常理的猜测，但为了保险起见，“取消我本周的所有行程。”她说道，“过不了几天，Vision应该会派人来摊牌。”


	22. I Do

此后的几天，媒体上的消息就像山体滑坡一般越来越糟，甚至还有电视台采访到了自称同样遭到解雇的员工，他们无一例外，都认为史塔克工业倾吞了自己的科研成果，没有得到应有的报酬，并且要求这家公司开放黑豹数据源以便接受核查。Happy作为一直以来对媒体的“脸面”人物，几乎每一天都要应对来自媒体的狂轰滥炸，但更多的人开始要求幕后人物——史塔克工业的冠名者出来给个说法。

Peter看着完全被对方掌控的局势心急如焚，但表面上他只能假装自己也是个无关的吃瓜群众，眼睁睁看着原本支持史塔克工业的人在舆论的造势中逐渐开始产生怀疑。

这天刚上班，Karen就把他叫到了办公室，等他进门一看，发现除了秘书Pepper之外，Joe和MJ居然也在，而他们都紧紧盯着青年，Peter摸了摸脸上，又低头看看自己身上，在满心狐疑中坐到了位子上。

“请你解释一下里面的内容。”Karen甩给他一个信封。

Peter把手伸进去，发现里面似乎是一叠照片，而在他看到第一张的瞬间，他整个人就像是掉进了冰窟，全身的血液仿佛都被冻住，连心脏都感觉不到。

狭小的街道里，他和Tony正在与谁搏斗，对方巧妙地避开了歹徒的正脸，但两位见义勇为者的长相却一清二楚，而且，看上去更像是在寻衅滋事。

他的大脑和四肢已经断开了通信，但颤抖的手自动翻开了下一张。

挂彩的两人在布鲁克林街头喝酒、晴空下在纽约路边闲逛、极近距离的耳语、手机交换着图片、楼梯边的等待和微笑、进出上下同一辆车、以及最后一张：

他拿着贾维斯家的衣服，Tony在楼梯上吻了他的额头。

“你老实告诉我，照片里这个男人是谁？”Karen的声音非常平静，平静到可怕。

Peter感到后背上已经全是冷汗。

“这是Vision的杰奎琳今天一早特意来送给我的。”王牌编辑的语气仿佛是Spa馆里那种让你放松的背景音乐，但下一秒就能在你真的放松警惕的时候把你大卸八块，“如果你不知道他是谁，我只好去问Vision的人。”

Peter在震惊之下一句话都讲不出来，MJ赶忙接口说道：“Vision的摄影记者那天跟踪我，但一直没有放这些照片出来，我一直感觉很疑惑。现在看来，很可能是昆丁贝克认出了照片里的其他人，想到了别的大新闻。”她看着Peter，尽量柔声劝说，“Peter，现在不是回避现实的时候。对方要的可能不只是一个八卦头版而已。”

Peter抬头看了一眼MJ，女孩对他点了点头。

原来如此，那张莫名成为网红的照片、那些突然的舆论、Tony看似过分的担忧，一切都有了解释。

既然对方想要以他为要挟，他没有理由逃避。

“没错，他就是Tony Stark。”Peter转头看着Karen，“从2个多月前开始和我住在一起，但我起初并不知道他的身份。”

“你们是什么关系？”Pepper突然问道，Karen看了她一眼。

“如你所见，”Peter终于从震惊中平静了下来，“我们是情侣。”

Pepper瞥了瞥Joe，设计师一脸吃瘪的表情，从口袋里不情不愿地掏出了一张五美元塞给秘书。Petter鄙视又难以置信地看了他们一眼，然后发现MJ居然看上去有点兴奋。

唯一正常的Karen冷冷说道：“我明白了。”她看着Peter坦然的眼睛问道：“你知道对方为什么没有直接发照片，而是先来告知我一声吗？”

“他想让您和我谈条件。”Peter非常清楚。

“没错。”Karen点点头，“你明白的话事情就好办了。”她交着手臂，看着年轻的助理说道，“如果你愿意向他们提供所需要的信息，那么他们会用马赛克，并删去一切暴露你信息的内容，这样不会影响到你，也不会影响到《天桥》……”

“如果我拒绝提供信息呢？”Peter毫不犹豫打断了老板的话。

“《天桥》助理窝藏车祸嫌犯，两人或有同性关系。”Joe马上接话，“我已经看到标题了，Peter。”

“你的前途、以及《天桥》的前途都会跟着史塔克工业一起沉没，”Karen戴上眼镜，似乎是要把Peter的表情看清楚，“《天桥》因丑闻价格下跌，《Vision》必然出手收购，Peter，对方的背后毫无疑问是萨诺斯在撑腰，他们的目的就是一箭双雕。”女魔头顿了顿，“如果你拒绝的话，在坐所有人都会跟着你陪葬。”

“我不会。”MJ举手，Joe翻了个白眼。

“抱歉，Karen，我拒绝。”Peter看着老板灰蓝色的眼睛，他心里的答案非常清楚，根本不需要任何权衡——Tony Stark是他的最高利益，即使所有人都跳船了，他也要陪在他身边，

“只要他愿意，我永远都和他在一起。”

Pepper似乎很难过地捂起了嘴，Peter心里默默向同事道歉，但完全不后悔。

“您可以现在就开除我，然后在对方爆料后发出声明，说知道真相后立马就将我踢出了团队。”Peter甚至马上为老板想到了一个不算完备但能够救急的方法。

Karen深深看了一眼Peter，然后看了看其他人，似乎在征求他们的意见。

“我觉得答案已经很清楚了，Karen。”Joe微笑着看了看女魔头，Pepper还捂着嘴，但眼睛里似乎连泪花都有了，MJ一脸被惊到的样子，但她是外部公司的人，没什么资格发表意见。

“那么，谢谢您这两个月来的关照，Karen。”Peter起身准备去收拾东西滚蛋，没想到Karen很快叫住了他。

“你要去哪儿？”

“额……离职？”Peter发现Pepper情绪激动，似乎想上来拥抱自己。

“我有说要开掉你吗？”Karen翻了个白眼，“没想到你还想做英雄了。”

Peter这才发现Pepper的泪水似乎不是伤感的泪水，而是高兴激动的泪水。

“我叫你来不是光让你来出个柜然后拍拍屁股走人的。”Karen的语调依旧波澜不惊，稳如千年冰山，多少艘铁达尼上来都能将对方撞个粉碎，“既然我们在同一艘船上，就要想想接下来的对策。”

“你觉得只要你配合Vision就会放过我们吗？”Joe看着青年询问的眼睛露出了一个“你好天真”的笑容，“只要底片在他们手里，天桥都上永远都悬着这把剑，等于从今往后都要受制于人，简直是耻辱。”

“但你刚才表现得太棒了！”Pepper冲上来给了Petter一个大大的拥抱，“太感人了！”

“MJ你在写什么？”Peter在秘书令人窒息的拥抱中发现MJ正低头记着什么。

“哦，是这样的，万一我们赢了，我想在纽约时报上发个特别报道，让大家了解一下史塔克情人的为人，所以我要把经典的句子记下来。”

Peter额上一滴汗，他不太确定这些话Tony有没有听到，只看到Karen扶了扶太阳穴，用从未有过的郑重甚至透着些尊重的语气说道：

“Peter Parker，欢迎来到天桥。”

当天晚上，Peter回到家中，发现室友的房间完全清空，公寓被巧妙地打扫过，压根没有第二个人生活过的痕迹，只有那套Starlight，被整整齐齐挂到了客厅的衣架上，胸口还插了一朵白色的玫瑰花和一张卡片，而卡片上只有短短一句话：

“我愿意。”

—————————-

作者表示我一开始真的只是想随便写一篇轻松愉快的补丁文而已……


	23. Fury似乎发现了什么

阿毛这个人没别的特点，就是话多+认识的人多，举个例子，就连公司茶水间的清洁员他都能聊上几句，外包的IT他也曾经一起约酒吃饭。

“嘿克林特，听说你们最近缺人手？”他勾着酒桌朋友——某家IT公司的小头目问道。

“别提了，项目多、客户要得急，好IT又贵！”克林特诉苦。

“我有个朋友最近手头紧，想赚点外快，能不能临时去你们那边搭个帮手？给小时工资就行，他明天就能上班。”

“行啊，你介绍的，我信得过。”

第二天，一晚上没睡的Peter顶着黑眼圈和一头乱糟糟的卷毛出现在一栋高级写字楼下——他现在恢复了第一天去天桥面试时候的装扮，和网红小帅哥的形象相去甚远，内置式耳机里传来内德的声音：”如果被我老板发现我请病假是去帮你入侵Vision，我就死定了，Peter！“

”如果被你老板发现你曾经耍小聪明在网上卖作弊耳机，你也死定了内德！“Peter手里捏着内德当年的黑历史要挟道。

内德投降，只能很不甘心地问道：“那为什么我只能假扮清洁工？“

“没办法，克林特请不起第二个人了。“

这栋写字楼是纽约安保最为严格的写字楼之一，因此也入住了许多大公司。其中就有最近风头正劲的杂志社《Vision》。为了保证商户的安全，大楼每隔一段时间都会进行消防检查和防恐演练，今天下午安排了高层楼宇的演练计划，Peter的新老板特意过来提醒了他。

“一会儿我们都要从消防楼梯的规定路线走到一楼，然后从安检门返回，这是个常规演练，不用太紧张，跟着大家走就好了。”

“好的克林特。”Peter点头。

“别忘了把电脑带上，以防小偷趁乱偷东西。”克林特嘱咐道，顺便称赞了一把Peter，“你干得不错，不愧是Sam介绍的人。”

“谢谢老板。”Peter心想我的水平可以甩你们全公司所有人加总5条街啊！

下午2点，楼内警报拉响，大家纷纷拿起笔记本走向安全门，几个楼层的人很快将通道挤满，不过这毕竟不是真的警报，大家秩序井然，缓缓向底楼移动。

“我看到Vision的人了。”一早守在楼梯间的清洁工内德轻声播报着。Peter马上开始向内德所在的方向移动，他很快发现前方人流中有一个戴着大串珍珠项链的短发女人，正跟着人流缓缓前进。女人的手上也拿着一个电脑包，款式和Peter一模一样。

”包确认了，没问题。“他对内德说道，“我需要你制造点混乱。”

“什么？！“内德表示抗议，”当初没这么说过！“

“我离开太远了不好过去！就说你要去上厕所。”Peter在内德的耳机里指示道，“你不是最擅长这个嘛？”

“可是很掉价哎……”

“你女朋友又不在。”

内德心想来都来了总不能啥都没干成吧，况且奥斯卡还欠他一座小黄人。于是胖子开始像一个失控的保龄球一样向楼下滚去：“抱歉，抱歉！我有内急！！要拉在裤子上了！！我要上厕所！！抱歉让一下！！！”

狭窄的楼道因为胖子的挤压一下子变得拥挤不堪、抱怨声此起彼伏。内德瞅准了机会往珍珠项链的女士身上一带，身材苗条的高跟鞋女人马上被撞到了地上，正后方的人纷纷绕开他们，但又有很多不明真相的涌上来，场面变得更加混乱。

“没事吧！“Peter趁乱赶上来，低着头将倒在地上的女士扶起。

“抱歉夫人！我真的很抱歉！！”内德一边道歉，一边把电脑包递给杰奎琳。

“杰奎琳，你没事吧？！”似乎是同事的人也赶到了他们身边。

“我没事。”被叫做杰奎琳的女人看了看手里的电脑包，原本想确认些什么，但在后面不断涌来的人潮中放弃，选择了继续前进。而内德和Peter则默默提起身后地上的包，在混乱中躲进了楼梯间放拖把的小隔间。

“Smooth！”内德打开电脑，插入了一个U盘，“放心吧，我的病毒能轻易击破密码锁，而且不留任何痕迹。”很快，他就进入了主界面，打开自己的小程序开始搜索起来。

“我们得抓紧时间，在他们进安检的时候把包换回去，那里是最不容易引起怀疑的地方。”Peter催促着。

“等着瞧。”内德似乎很自信，几秒之内他已经突破了好几层关卡，“不过你们怎么就确定他们没有把东西复制在其他地方？”

“Karen派我们的摄影记者私下去找过那个摄影师，想要高价私了，但他说现在他那里也没有任何数据了，这种高级的爆料贝克都不放心别人持有，都会保留单独的一份在某台笔记本里锁在保险柜内。但如果是今天这种场合，他要是不在公司内，肯定会需要有信得过的手下带离看管。”Peter说着看了一眼手机，Karen以想要私下谈判为由将贝克单独约到了公司，正在办公室里假惺惺地谈条件，Pepper刚才发来短信说那边一切顺利，而那个被派去打探消息的摄影师正是曾经靠着小道八卦起家，后来金盆洗手只跑正规采访的冬日战士。

“找到了！”一旁的内德也发来捷报，“我在扫描上看到了小图，应该没错。不过这个文件夹的密码有些复杂。”

“这么重要的资料他肯定不会设一个简单的密码，你要小心些。”Peter凑过去看了一眼，发现内德已经顺利进入到输入最后一层密码的界面，屏幕显示“Please input the number”，但胖子的表情似乎有了些变化。

“Dude，这是个10分钟内输错三次就会自动报警的密码！”看了几串代码后内德的声音紧张起来，“我的破解软件是靠运算试错来运作的，除非我们运气特别好，否则三秒内对方就会收到警报。”

果然贝克的警戒心不低。“有几位数？”Peter问道。

”8位。“内德丧气地说，“还挺多的。”

Peter想了想，报了一串数字，那是Tony的生日。

”不对。“内德惊恐地说，他们已经浪费了一次机会，”话说，应该只有情侣才会用对方的生日设置密码吧，我看这个贝克应该巴不得史塔克早点死，怎么可能用他的生日做密码？“内德说得很有道理，并提供了另一个重要思路。

“你等等，”Peter打开手机，输入了关键词，很快，有关多年前那场车祸的新闻跳了出来。他确认了一下发生车祸的日期，又报了一串数字给内德。

”还是不对！“内德已经准备好扔下电脑开溜了，Peter的额头开始冒汗。

”我们是不是别光想着数字，可能还有字母？“内德开始自暴自弃天马行空起来。但是系统要求写明了要Number，Peter不敢轻举妄动，毕竟他们只剩下一次机会了。

”电脑上没有别的信息了吗？！随便什么！“

”你自己看吧，“内德把屏幕转向Peter，“选择输入密码之后界面就只有几个空格，没有其他内容。“内德说道。

Peter发现界面上除了几个挖空的方框，就是一块蓝色金属板的背景。 

“这是什么？”Peter看着图片，这块板看上去像是一个铁片或者铜片，并且经历了风吹日晒，稍微有些旧旧的痕迹。

“我感觉像是那种复古餐厅的招牌板？“胖子凑近看了一眼，”哦，等等，这是欧盟标志？“他指了指角落里一个金色的尖角，”你看，这是不是欧盟标志上的小星星？“

Peter Parker突然有了一个大胆的猜测，而如果这个猜测是对的，那么很可能还会扯出一个更大的事件的真相。

“搜一下吉诺维亚皇室车祸现场图片！”Peter命令到，一边自己也开始在搜索引擎上疯狂找起了图，但年代久远的图要么看不清楚、要么角度太差。

“你要找什么？”内德一边打开手机一边不明所以地问。

“车牌号，内德！Number是指Plate Number！找到那辆车的车牌号！“

一边是10分钟已经所剩无几，一边是工具间的门外突然传出清洁员在寻找内德的喊声，Peter的手都开始颤抖了。

“GENO1969！”他终于找到了一张稍微清晰一点的图，立刻抢过电脑准备打字，可内德却有些不放心：“你确定？我们没有别的机会了。“

“我确定，”Peter看着屏幕上事故现场的车牌号说道，“万一错了，我们立刻用PlanB逃走。”

“No，我可不想因为癫痫发作被抬出去！”

Peter在胖子的抗议声中按下了确认键，很快，屏幕上出现了所有照片的清晰大图，随之而来的是逐渐模糊变形的修改动态。

“成功了！我正在用病毒修改底片，10秒钟内完工！“内德话音刚落，工具间的门就被人一把拉开，伴随着一个老头的怒吼：“喂！你们把着我扫地的工具间干嘛呢！“

“抱歉！我刚才摔了一跤在这里休息。“Peter的演技也是说来就来，另外，他发现这个开门白发老头居然就是他那个酷似Stan Lee的邻居，但对方显然眼神儿不太好，没能在昏暗的灯光下认出Peter来，而是用责备的目光看着摸鱼的临时工内德。

“是真的，是我把他抬到这里的。”内德冲着老头摆手，“我没有在摸鱼！”

”非常抱歉！“Peter余光看到病毒已经完成了使命，”我得赶紧去安检处报道！您知道有什么近路吗？“

“往这儿走！“老头不耐烦地把两人赶了出来，按了一下墙上的按钮，货运电梯门徐徐打开，”出去后直走再右转，就是安检门了。“

“谢谢您！“Peter拔下U盘不动声色还给内德，随后抱起电脑就上了电梯，”嘿，您长得可真像Stan Lee！“

“都这么说。“老头不耐烦地挥了挥手，内德赶紧拿着拖把从另一个门闪人。看着两个消失的年轻人，白发老人摸摸额头，叹了一口气，”做扫地僧好像也很没劲，还是重新去开个连载吧。“

很快，Peter就已经到了安检处，方才从安全楼梯完成了逃生演习的人正在陆续接受安检返回楼内，传送带上正在检验携带物品的安全性，助理在安检口内侧，也就是已经完成了安检的一方，因此基本没人注意他，后援内德及时赶到。Peter看准了杰奎琳进门把包放上传送带的时机，插队到了取包的人群中：“抱歉，我拿错包了。“及时凑上来的内德则走上去再次向杰奎琳和她的同事道歉，扰乱了他们的注意。

一放，一提，灵活的助理就完成了交换，仿佛没事发生过一样向着IT公司的楼走去。

“任务完成，“Peter给老板发了个短信。

“贝克要直接跟你谈，过两天的秋季发布会上。“Karen也马上回了一条，“那边下班后马上回来开会。”

“明白，我也正好有事要问他。”Peter将手机放好，冲着公司门口等他的克林特点了点头。

与此同时，在FBI把守的医院病房，一位重伤员正在接受检查。

“他已经脱离了生命危险，应该很快就能苏醒。”医生看着身后的探员说道。

光头大高个点了点头，向身边的女性探员问道：”史塔克他们怎么说？“

”他们已经联系上了萨诺斯的人。另外，天桥那里似乎已经搞定了照片。”

Fury抬了抬眉毛：“这小子还挺厉害。”

“你是有点羡慕史塔克吗？”女探员笑着问道。

“那并没有。”Fury露出一个纠结的表情，“你想想，史塔克18岁的时候这家伙可能刚出生啊！这么小的小孩我可下不去手。”

女探员的笑容更大了。

Fury愣了一下，随后变得惊恐：”No！！！！“


	24. 现场直播不是谁都会玩的

时尚圈有一个非常奇怪的时间表，夏季的衣服一般在冬天发，而秋天的衣服一般春天发，到了夏季，又该发布冬天的新款了。  
Peter曾经吐槽过这一点，被MJ一笑带过，这位策划人对客户的时间表不发表任何意见，她只在乎活动效果能否令人满意、掀起话题。此次新款的发布，她策划了一个紧跟潮流的现场直播模式，由被邀请的嘉宾们通过官方提供的特别账户发布视频和图片，一起来炒热线上线下的气氛，顺便还能展示各位大佬比较具有亲和力和个性的一面。  
当然啦，大佬们很多都是网络白痴+一指禅手机使用者，多数的操作还是需要由助理来完成。自从搞定了照片之后Karen就放松了许多，开始恢复那套魔头政策，对着Peter指手画脚起来。  
“Karen，杰奎琳应该不知道密码，所以照片被改掉的事还没被发现，如果一旦暴露，说不定对方还会出什么招。”Peter只能提醒道。  
“所以我们这不是来陪你演戏了吗？”Karen一边和边上擦肩而过的设计师们打招呼，一边轻声回道，“还是你什么都没准备？”  
“我是说，你能不能让Pepper打理一下你的账户？”  
“你以为我没有自己的？”Pepper拿出手机在Peter面前晃了晃，“我好歹也是时尚圈的资深人士。”Peter只好继续举着手机为老板拍摄照片更新动态。  
很快，贝克就带着一脸假笑和傀儡主编杰奎琳找上了门。  
“Karen！”满脸络腮胡的第二顺位继承人握了握主编的手，瞥了一眼边上神情严肃的Peter，“欧，还有我们的小男朋友，是有点紧张吗？”  
“贝克，这个场合不适合说这些。”Karen淡淡地回应道，语气偏弱，正中对方下怀。  
“如果您肯接受我的条件，今天的见面会愉快很多。”Karen现在显然不是贝克认为能说上话的人了，他很快转头看向Peter，“您看我们是否现在去把事情解决了？待会儿我还有个演讲。”昆丁·贝克是这次活动的特邀致辞嘉宾，这个信息是MJ很早就透露给天桥的。  
“当然，先生。”Peter用眼神向老板请示了一下，正准备跟着贝克走，对方却笑眯眯地阻止了他。  
“手机是不是应该还给老板？”贝克似乎看出了什么，“私人谈话，万一放到网上就不好了。你自己的手机最好也交给您的同事？”  
Peter看了一眼远处的MJ，对方正在向他张望，青年掏出自己的手机，把两台机器都给了Pepper。  
“很好，那我们走吧。”贝克示意Peter跟他一起去后屋设置的谈话间，那里比会场更私密，是方便与会人员交流重要信息的空间。但在他们即将抵达时，MJ忽然出现，拦下了贝克。  
“贝克先生，您要去哪里？没几分钟就是开场演讲了！”  
“不是还有20分钟吗？”被突然打扰的贝克显然不太高兴。  
“实在抱歉！流程临时改动了，10分钟后就是致辞。”MJ战战兢兢，“而且话筒有些故障，正在修理，只有这个微型麦克是好的，要不我先给您带上，这样您谈完一出来我们就送您上台！”女孩看上去有些狼狈，发型都有些急乱了，她恳求地看着一脸不高兴地贝克。  
“好吧。“贝克显然知道MJ有个厉害的爹，他只能不情不愿地同意，“我们要谈私事，把话筒给我关上！”  
“当然，先生，太谢谢您了！“MJ把话筒别上发言人的衣领，将通信线小心地藏到对方腰后，“您确认一下，这个灯灭着，说明现在话筒是关着的，一会儿您上台前，我会按后面的按钮，这样才会听见您讲话。”  
MJ全程都没有看Peter，但她已经帮了青年一个大忙，只要有机器小蜘蛛的帮助，他就能在关键时刻来一个现场直播。  
“Lucas，靠你了！”Peter轻轻把口袋里的仿生机器人取出来扔到了地上。  
“我们走吧，Parker先生。你也听到了，只有十分钟。”贝克皱着眉头看了一眼带着歉意退下的策划人，没注意到地上的小蜘蛛吐出白丝荡到了自己的裤脚上。  
等到他们一走进房间，贝克立马摘下了彬彬有礼的伪装，点上一支烟不耐烦地问道：“你考虑得怎么样了，小男朋友？Karen说你还没有给她明确答复？”贝克吐了一口烟圈，“我得提醒你，时间不多了，再不下决心和史塔克一刀两断……”  
“不用费心劝我，”Peter摆出一副不愿承认又不得不接受现实的纠结表情，“他已经跟我一刀两断了。”  
“哦？”贝克露出意外的表情。  
Peter看了贝克一眼，又尴尬地移开视线：“就在昨天，史塔克趁我上班的时候悄悄溜走了，房间全空了！大概是打算把这个烂摊子仍给我。”  
说完这些，他似乎有些如释重负，重新看着贝克，尽量显得自己愤愤不平，“他倒是退得容易，反正没人认识他，继续做缩头乌龟就是了……可我呢？！亏我之前还想同进退！”  
“欧，那事情可就好办了。”贝克挑了挑眉毛，“我想，您一定不会拒绝向我们提供一些信息。”  
千万不要马上同意，假装犹豫一会儿。Peter想起了演技指导——戏精Joe的指点。  
“你们能遵守诺言吗？”眼神游离、略带警惕的青年假装走投无路有十分不放心的样子。  
“当然，”贝克笑着说道，“我们能够保护您的个人信息不被挖出来。”  
“……那好吧。”Peter又犹豫了一会儿，看到小蜘蛛已经钻到了贝克的腰后面，那里正是挂着话筒开关的地方，”你们想知道什么？说句实话，他的实验数据我是不清楚的，他也从没跟我说公司的事情。”  
“哦不不，他的公司有别人会管，”贝克笑了笑。  
“萨诺斯？“Peter试探地问道。  
“Parker先生，不该问的我劝您还是别问，省的到时候惹上不不要的麻烦。”话语间，杰奎琳突然敲门走进房间，对着投资人耳语了几句，贝克点头示意他知道了，”我这边很快就结束，跟他们说别急，等着。”  
忠实的傀儡女士点点头，突然看向了贝克身后的控制器。  
“贝克先生，您的身上有一只虫，冒昧替您拍掉？”  
Holly Shit！Peter心里大叫不好。  
“What？！快给我拍掉！！”没想到贝克非常怕虫，开始转动身子想要把Lucas甩下来。Peter眼睁睁看着冷静的女士在投资人的尖叫声中将蜘蛛拍到了地上，Lucas很快消失在了桌角。  
“该死的什么破地方，连蜘蛛都有，琼斯的女儿就是个没用的臭婊子。”  
Peter一下子紧张起来，生怕傀儡女士看出了他的小动作。但下一秒，他就发现了一个更不可思议的神奇的画面——杰奎琳居然在贝克尚处于惊恐中时不动声色轻轻按下了开关，控制器微弱的灯光亮了起来。  
“那么我先出去了。”杰奎琳行云流水般完成了这一系列操作，然后告退。  
“行了，你走吧。”贝克在Peter面前尽快恢复了冷静。助理瞪着杰奎琳，这位不知道为什么要帮他的女士在贝克看不见的角度偷偷对他做了一个口型。  
It’s on.  
事已至此，他只好按照原先的计划演下去。  
“如果你想要找他算账的话，他有PTSD。”Peter假装积极提供线索，“救护车警车的警笛一响他就发病，连站都站不直。”  
“欧，这倒是个挺有用的情报。”对方似乎若有所思，看来他认为这条消息具有一定真实性。  
“不过，你说堂堂Tony Stark为什么会怕警笛？不会是真的做了什么亏心事了吧？”Peter开始吐槽，同时露出极其真诚的八卦表情，仿佛一个被抛弃的小情人想要找知情人士了解一些黑料——又一次，大师Joe的真传。  
贝克很有深意地笑了笑：“这么严重的PTSD，大概是因为曾经碰到过一次车祸？”投资人看着Peter， “要说亏心事，那个女人勾引皇室应该算是最大的亏心事吧。不过她已经在车祸中付出了代价。”  
“哇哦，”Peter露出懂了外加有些遗憾的表情，故作担心地问道，“可惜当时史塔克死里逃生，不过，现如今您不会还寄希望于发生什么意外吧？我可是把一切都交给您了。”  
贝克看着Peter忧心忡忡地样子笑着说道：“你觉得当年只是个意外？我还以为你混到这个位子，也算是个聪明人，还是说你只能提供这点东西？”  
投资人带着一点试探的语气，Peter知道自己正在接近成功。  
“我当然还有别的信息，这条先向您表达一下我的诚意。”被抛弃的助理当然要同新靠山谈个好价钱，不能一下子放出所有底牌，“但我得先确认您有足够的能力使用我的信息，否则我可能还会被报复。”Peter露出几分不太信任的样子：“当年车祸的新闻我算是研究过不少，传言五花八门，可说实在的，没人有本事设计出这么个事故来，行车路线非常保密，八卦记者再怎么神通广大也没法事先部署。”  
贝克没有马上接话，过了一会儿才说道，“如果是记者根据监控追踪到了车辆呢？”  
“那也需要知道车牌号码，当时他们坐的不是专车，车牌号没人知道。”Peter很快否定了他。  
贝克这下才大声笑了起来：“您看看，站在您面前的是谁？”他指指自己，“全世界最想弄死他的人，他的兄弟，皇室正统的继承人。”他看着Peter似乎有些动摇的眼睛得意地说道：“没错，史塔克这家伙现在是挺厉害的，可是你觉得这样我就动不了他了？”同父异母的兄弟狠狠地说，“当初我只是把号码透露给了一个不要命的小记者，就收到了这么大的效果——一个死人、一个PTSD，现在我可是拥有了一整个出版社，而且背后还有更大的靠山。”他向青年伸出了手，“您就放心与我合作吧，我们一起把那该死的杂种送进地狱！”  
Peter现在完完全全放心了，他带着轻松释然的表情——在贝克看来是对Vision的信任，回握了对方：“那好吧，祝我们合作愉快。”  
等到他们走出房间来到大厅的时候，所有人都已经疯了，一半的人惊恐万状地看着贝克，一半人在疯狂打电话打电脑，只有Karen和Pepper带着微笑上来迎接他们，身边还站着杰奎琳。  
“贝克先生，您可真是太会抢头条了。”  
“发生了什么事？”贝克突然感觉有些不妙，因为他看到门口出现了警察，而门卫正在指他的方向。  
“看上去似乎是您的话筒不小心开了，”Karen微笑的望着贝克，声音依旧平静，“现场所有人都听到了您和Parker的对话，有些人还做了直播放到了网上。”贝克面如土色，立刻回头确认了腰上的机器，发现那个微弱的闪光正在闪烁，仿佛下一秒就会停止运行的呼吸机在发出警报，他神经质地把机器拆下来重重扔在地上，又回头看了看站在一边的杰奎琳，傀儡女士没有任何表情。  
“你！！”贝克没有料到一向言听计从的主编会在这种时候背叛他，他的眼睛里布满了恐惧和血丝，活像一个地狱回来的鬼魂。  
“贝克先生，传声筒我已经当腻了。”杰奎琳冷冷地说道，“自从您收购以来，Vision的格调就不复以往。实不相瞒，Karen很久之前就开始接触我，挖我去《天桥》。”  
“您看，贝克先生，我们也想去欧洲发展，但偏偏缺少一个熟悉当地市场的主编。幸好我昨天终于说服了董事们，邀请杰奎琳来负责欧洲区的业务，她也愿意先向《天桥》表表诚意。”Karen波澜不惊，微笑着说道。  
事实上，Karen并非完全胸有成竹，但如果Peter成功，则会给Vision致命的打击，从此解除隐患，她也能成功晋身董事的行列——这就是主编开给那些老头子的条件。  
原来是这样！Peter望着深藏不露的老板，Karen并没有理他。但一边的Pepper用眼神对他说：“所以Karen才被叫做女魔头。”


	25. 骑士也想要晚安吻

在Peter又一次走神之后，秘书女士在他桌上放了一杯咖啡。  
“欧，抱歉，谢谢。“助理有些不好意思，毕竟买咖啡一直都是他的工作。  
“还是没回复吗？“Pepper坐到了青年身边，看到对话框里全都是Peter单方面的发信。  
“我和内德把照片改掉了！警报解除！“”你那边怎么样啦？“”我们想到了一个超级棒的计划！”  
“快去看秋季发布会的直播！！“”看到了吗？我们赢了！“”你们那边怎么样？“”我看到新闻了！原来司机没死！你是不是一直在保密？！““你们是不是也快搞定了？””对了，我们邻居那个老头，居然在Vision的楼里做清洁工！“  
秋季发布会对于天桥和策划公司来说都取得了空前的成功。直播事故如同一枚高火力炸药，一下子把《Vision》的气焰炸得灰飞烟灭，同时也将舆论的焦点转到当年车祸的真相中。而FBI也掐准了时间，在几天后宣布布鲁克林车祸司机的去世是误传，曾经命悬一线的倒霉蛋已经恢复意识，他在采访中颤颤巍巍地指责过去一段时间有人不断挑拨史塔克工业内部工程师和公司的关系，并向他高价收买黑豹的技术信息，但在他拒绝帮忙伪造新闻后没几天，他的车就发生了程序故障，司机因此怀疑买方想杀他灭口，但却说不清背后到底是谁在指使。  
而那些此前跳出来说史塔克工业侵吞研究成果的前雇员们，看到同事的遭遇也纷纷倒戈，说自己同样收到了不明人士的威胁，并要求FBI为自己提供保护。  
一切似乎都在向着收官的方向运行，但Tony这边却像人间蒸发了一样，没有任何消息。每次Peter回到家中，只有Lucas和越来越频繁的梦境陪伴他度过漫长的黑夜。  
“你忘了Steve刚才说的吗？“Pepper扶了一下助理的肩膀问道。  
美国先生方才特意造访了《天桥》的办公室，他仿佛知道了什么，但却没有说破，只是微笑地看着Peter，递给了他两张请帖。  
“虽然Tony不喜欢媒体，可是我仍旧希望你们能来我的正式婚礼。“Steve温和地看着略带惊讶的Peter，”我想，由你转交给他是最合适的。“  
“事实上……我们现在不住在一起了，“Peter有些尴尬地说道，”而且，我也不知道他在哪里……”  
“不，Peter，你知道，“Steve打断他的话，指了指青年的胸膛，”他在这儿。“史塔克青年时代的挚友有一双漂亮的海蓝色的眼睛，现在它们正毫无保留地望着眼前的年轻人，”我想，gala那天你突然离开，是因为我说的那些，非常抱歉，Peter。“阳光洒在Steve金色的头发上，形成一个温柔的光晕，仿佛是落在海面上遥远的焰火。  
难怪当年Tony会喜欢上他，Peter想。  
“一直以来，我自以为是他最好的朋友，却让他白白浪费了这么长时间。“Steve的眼中闪过深深的愧疚，同时看着青年清澈的眼底，”幸好，他等了这么多年，终于等到了你，Peter。”  
在那些霓虹灯和烟花无法照亮的地方，出现了一颗不那么明亮，却足够温暖的星光。  
“我很清楚我没有资格这么说，但我希望你也能等他。”  
“所以真的是萨诺斯？”Peter突然紧张起来。  
“目前没有任何证据说明Vision背后到底是谁，但幕后黑手总能撇清关系重新躲藏起来寻找下一次机会，“Steve说道，”尤其是萨诺斯这样的军工巨头。我猜，Tony这次可能想要斩草除根。”  
“你该对他有信心。”Pepper说道，“既然Steve这么说了，你要做的就是等待。“她给了助理一个鼓励的眼神，”沉住气。“  
Lucas不知什么时候从天花板上挂了下来，静静荡在助理的身边，Peter用笔轻轻弹了蜘蛛一下，Lucas伸了个懒腰。  
“我很想你。”他拿起手机写道，“但无论多久，我都会等你。”  
Peter开始约上内德和MJ，企图通过不同的朋友圈分散注意力，另外，随着欧洲版《天桥》的筹备，他的工作也确实比过去更忙了，甚至开始像Joe那样睡在公司。他的神仙教母即将于Karen升入董事会后接手大部分美国区的业务，现在也忙得鸡飞狗跳，恨不得不睡觉。在他们的努力下，欧洲版《天桥》终于即将发行，为此他们还专程举办了首发Party。  
等到一切都搞定，早已是深夜时分。Peter晕晕乎乎累得不行，但他并没有马上回家，而是沿着尚未睡着的街区闲逛了起来。  
鳞次栉比的高楼反射着夜晚的霓虹灯，周身的一切都如同在梦境中。Lucas这天似乎很兴奋，一直用蜘蛛丝扯着Peter的脚步带着他往前走，Peter一边无奈地陪着小虫游戏，一边在碎片似的灯光中怅然想到，如果可以的话，能否让他等的人出现在这个梦里？  
布鲁克林的车祸现场已经撤掉警戒线重新修复，金发和黑发的女店主正和他们的朋友一起为店铺的重生举办免费酒会，除了附近邻里，还有很多人是特意化了妆赶来的。  
“90年代主题趴？“Peter还没看清楚，就被人群簇拥着裹进了热闹的聚会中，他惊讶地发现大家都很用心地在还原复古风格，水平不比方才天桥的Party差多少。可是他实在太累了，酒水源源不断地送来，迷糊中，那个叫Caroline的金发姑娘还在他脸颊上留了一个吻，可是他始终没有见到想见的人。  
如果是90年代的话，他的眼角或许会比现在少一些皱纹，但眼神依然还是如同透明的水晶。Peter在闭眼之前这么想。过分的劳累和酒精的摄入让他四肢发沉，他蜷缩在暗处的街角，四周充斥着派对的喧闹，心想要不就在这里等到天明。  
过了一会儿，耳边传来熟悉的低音，有人在轻轻拍他：“嘿，醒醒。”  
“No……“Peter皱起眉头，不想动弹。  
对方坚持不懈，可是Peter真的动不了，他连眼皮都睁不开，如果想要偷钱的话就尽管偷好了！可是出乎意料的是，Peter等来的似乎并不是什么小偷，很快他就感觉到有人把他从地上提了起来，他挂在对方身上，头埋在那人的肩膀。那个温度如此熟悉，还有隐约的暗流的香气。  
“……Tony？”他竭力真开眼，看到那双熟悉的眼睛近在咫尺，背光处的暗色让那块水晶如同埋藏在黑夜深处的金矿一般，散发着温暖隐秘的光芒，他抚上对方的后脑勺，那里的发丝和战袍的布料一样细密柔顺，在他的心间留下痒痒的触感。  
但他没有得到任何回答。  
“……So，又在做梦？”Peter努力挤出几个词，感觉到对方正打算放开他。小助理不知道从哪里迸发出的力气，一把将梦里人按向了自己。  
老天！青年一边紧紧追逐着柔软潮湿的舌头一边想：他还从未做过如此真实的梦！那些细微的触感、呼吸的节奏、还有身体的起伏，都和记忆中真实的场景一模一样分毫不差，甚至连他揽过对方腰时那道隐约的颤抖都像复刻一般精确无比。如果可以的话，他宁愿永远都不要醒。  
可惜Peter的爆发力终究没有持续多久，很快对方就带着不舍挣脱了青年的钳制，紧紧搂着他靠到墙上，企图让他冷静下来。  
“Pete，很快，我保证，很快就会结束了。“  
“……你要是……肯找我帮忙，会更快！“Peter有些生气，他到现在都没能获知那些最核心的危险，而Tony却选择独自面对把他排除在外。说句实话，如果现在他在对贝克说那些台词，那部分小小的怨气他能演得更加生动，更何况，”我搞定了照片和贝克！“  
“是的，“对方似乎有在微笑，他的头毛被人吻了一下，”你做得很好，帮了我大忙。“  
听到这句肯定，已经成为全美前十杂志核心力量的小助理才终于平静下来，随后，困意便排山倒海向他袭来。  
“你看，我们先送你回家怎么样？“助理在耳畔的低喃中点点头，跌跌撞撞地挂在对方的臂弯中被送回了家。  
接触到枕头的刹那，Peter忽然清醒了过来，房间的墙壁、床铺的感觉，和某个人正在为他脱下鞋子的动作都过于真实。  
他掐了一下自己，发现这并不是一个梦。  
“嗷！“  
“你在干什么？“Tony有些好笑地看着Peter一脸”我居然没在做梦“的表情，那双惊讶却欣喜的眼睛让他心情大好。他把青年的鞋子放到地上，凑近一些，任由温热的手指划过Peter有些乱却异常柔软的头发。  
“所以，我还是没资格和你一起战斗吗？“隔了一会儿，全身无力的青年轻声问道。  
“不，你有，可是我更在乎你的安全。“Tony真诚地说道。  
Peter停了几秒，定睛望着那双深色的眼睛，非常认真地回答道：“保护领主是骑士的义务。”  
他的室友，曾经在过去无数次把他叫做Kid、睡衣宝宝，或者用那种看小孩的眼神来看他。可是当着这句极其幼稚的话，Tony却没有露出任何开玩笑的表情，而是把落在青年头上的手收了回去。  
“萨诺斯已经盯上你了，Peter，这和Vision的收购不是一个级别。“  
“我知道，“Peter答得很干脆。  
“那么你就该清楚……“  
”但我坚持，“Peter打断Tony的劝说，“而且我总会想到办法，你无法阻止我。“他坚定地看着眼前的这个人。  
Peter Parker的生活从面试那天开始就像一辆开足马力的赛车，朝着与计划完全相反的方向狂奔。他从未想过，自己能在排名第一的时尚杂志找到自己的立足之地、也从未想过，自己会想为了一个比自己大一轮的男人成为更好、更强大的人。  
“如果你发生了什么，我会觉得是我的责任。“躺在床上的青年郑重说道。  
听到这句话，Tony露出了看小孩模仿大人装成熟的那种宽容微笑，但他的眼睛里已经没有犹豫了。  
“好吧，欢迎你加入铁人team，我的小骑士 “Tony伸出手，模仿着收编骑士的手势在青年的双肩各碰了一下，” 我们不知道萨诺斯会用什么手段，但你很可能会有危险，千万要小心。Lucas必须随时和你在一起，这样才能保证你的安全。”  
“至今为止除了会吐丝会监听我还没发现Lucas有什么过人之处。”Peter撇了一下嘴，Tony忍不住勾了一下嘴角，“Lucas很厉害，我只是希望它永远不需要展示那些功能。”  
“你觉得他们什么时候会动手？“  
“就在这个月。“  
“哦，那并不太久。“Peter眨了眨眼睛，随后问道：”今晚你会留下来吗？”。  
“我恐怕很快就得离开。”Tony抚上青年的脸颊，“你太累了，该早些休息。”  
Peter只是望着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“Steve邀请我们去他的婚礼。”青年小声说道，“请帖在桌子上。”  
“好的，”年长者轻轻揉了一下对方的脸，“还有什么想说的？”  
“我能要个晚安吻吗？”  
室友愣了一下，旋即俯下身，温柔地吻上骑士的嘴唇。  
“晚安，Peter。”


	26. 伊迪斯的权限人（上）

第二天Peter睡到很晚才起来，桌子上的请帖消失了一张，Peter向Steve发了个消息，说Tony已经收到了邀请。Steve很快回了一个“：D”。

这么老土的表情也只有Steve这样的老实人还在用了，Peter不禁笑了一下。

对黑豹的抹黑已经逐渐平息，舆论压力暂时不再对史塔克工业造成影响，也就是说，通过技术上的丑闻或者生活上的丑闻对公司进行打击已经完全失效。纽约的生活又恢复到乏善可陈的状态，索性美国先生即将举办的婚礼为广大市民增加了新的话题，各大媒体都准备靠着这期特刊推一把销量。

Peter不禁疑惑：萨诺斯还会出什么招呢？

然而就在美国先生婚礼的前一天，Peter突然收到了手机APP的点评提示。如果各位还记得，天桥助理曾经和死宅极客内德一起研发了一款帮助男性朋友搭配衣服的小软件，当时曾经火了一把，不过后来也就逐渐过气，基本上再也收不到新的点评。他有些好奇，点开一看，发现是一个匿名留言为软件打了5颗星，但留言的内容却非常奇怪：

“对于现代绅士而言，西装就如同战袍。”

那是贾维斯徒弟Friday曾经对他说过的话，在缝制那个名字的时候。

Peter立刻明白了。

“谢谢您的点评。”他很快回复道，“我收到了。”

第二天，穿戴完毕的Peter刚走出楼道，一辆陌生的轿车就停到了他的面前。车窗缓缓落下，驾驶座上居然是昆丁·贝克！！

“是不是很意外？”贝克的表情看上去有点奇怪，眼睛里闪烁着几分刻意隐藏的歇斯底里，”还是说你觉得我现在应该在牢里反省？”虽说昆丁·贝克泄露了秘密，但光凭这一点不足以将他定罪，因此他的人身自由确实没有受到限制。

”你是来报复我的吗？“Peter问道。

贝克僵硬地笑了一下：“不，我来请你帮个忙。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

贝克的表情突然变得神经质起来，他的脸部肌肉开始不受控制地颤抖，一双眼睛看着Peter，仿佛一个将死之人看着赶来救援的医生：“我求你，Peter Parker！”他的声音听上去像一个损坏的录音机，在零件磨损中发出嘎吱嘎吱的响动。车门自动打开，Peter这才看到了贝克身上跳动的红点——“萨诺斯会弄死我！！”

而在遥远的内华达沙漠里，史塔克工业的实验室则迎来了一位意料之中的拜访者，那就是萨诺斯工业的董事长——萨诺斯先生本人。

“我很高兴能终于收到您的邀请。”这位军工巨头的所有者身材高大，坚如磐石。萨诺斯工业在过去十几年内通过对不同国家的军售不断扩张规模，同时也吞并了好几家技术公司，进而拥有了不少专利，但加在一起，也始终比不过史塔克工业的研发水平。

“请不要误会，我们只是想请您来确认一下，之前您派人在内华达实验室做的那些手脚是否已经被我们完全排除。”Tony微笑看着萨诺斯，对方脸上闪过一丝怒气，但很快被抹平。

“令人印象深刻，Stark先生。” 萨诺斯笑了一下，“我越发觉得您才是我真正需要的合作方。”

“我对踩着人血的产业不感兴趣，”Tony收起笑容，“史塔克工业的成果永远不会被用在武器上。”

“您看，先别这么激动。”萨诺斯抬了一下手，“不妨换个角度怎么样：生老病死，这些都是自然规律，每个人从出生开始就在奔向死亡，只是方法不同罢了。”他转着小指上的戒指，神情里居然还透着一些悲天悯人的感觉，“战争只是其中的一个手段，快速、有效、还有利可图。”巨头脸上勾起一个笑容，“其实那些政治家也很喜欢，解决过多的人口、解决区域经济的不平衡，何乐而不为呢？”

“这就是贵公司到处煽动地区冲突的理由？”Tony皱起了眉头。

“哦，诚实地说，一部分原因是我们的新产品需要一些试验田。”萨诺斯耸耸肩，环顾了一下周围，“这也是今后你们需要改进的地方，实验室总是比不上真实场景。“

“感谢您的垂青，不过我希望今后我们永远都没有交集。”Tony干脆利落地拒绝道。

“拒绝萨诺斯的人通常都没什么好下场……”萨诺斯抬头看着实验室的建立者。

“我猜这其中并不包括我。”

来访者露出了一个意料之中的微笑：“当然，不包括您。可是，或许会包括Peter Parker？”

“我已经提醒了他，他不会这么轻易就落入你们的圈套。”

萨诺斯摇了摇头，摊开手做出一副坦诚的样子：“我们是不会暗算他的，毕竟他和您一样，是一个‘品格高尚’的人——啊，抱歉，我实在讨厌这个词。”他露出一个厌恶的表情，随后补救般微笑着看向Tony询问的眼神，“但这些人都有一个缺点，那就是狠不下心，对吧？”

“萨诺斯对你做了什么？”Peter坐进副驾驶，系好安全带，发现对准贝克的光线来自车体内部。

“他们要我开车把你送到婚礼会场。”贝克神经紧绷的声音难掩颤抖，“否则车里的激光枪就会直接把我打成筛子。等到了会场我就安全了，所以，你千万不要做什么小动作Parker！！”

“他们想做什么？“Peter直觉感到这辆车有问题。Steve的婚礼会场现在人头攒动，难道萨诺斯还想用驾车系统故障制造什么混乱吗？不，肯定没这么简单。

“您知道，最近国会的一些议员想要推动更加严格的国防法案，顺便在我们这儿买一些无伤大雅的武器装备，但是遭遇了不少反对声。”萨诺斯抓了抓头，露出困扰的表情，“我想，一次不大不小的婚礼爆破，或许能让大家意识到安保的重要性。”他看着对方紧绷的脸，“你不用担心，这是我们最强大的车载炸药，到时候车上的人都会被烧成焦炭，没人会把屎盆子扣在Parker先生头上，即使辨认出了身份，Parker也不过是被你那个歇斯底里的兄弟绑架了。”

说到这儿，萨诺斯看了一眼手机，随后笑着对Tony说：“助理先生似乎已经上车了，看来他确实是个好青年，如果是我的话，把不得贝克现在就被打死，你说对吧？“

“你的条件是什么？”

“我随时都可以取消这个计划，只要你愿意与我们合作。”

“你所谓的合作不过是把所有工程师的心血都占为己有，用在你杀人放火的勾当上。”

“你说得没错，”萨诺斯的眼神突然变得凶狠起来：“可是你有别的选择吗？！！”整栋楼似乎都随着他的怒吼震动了一下，正这个剑拔弩张的时刻，门外却响起了敲门声。

“请进。”

应声进来的合伙人Happy挂着深深的也眼圈，他在Tony耳边说了几句，随后又向怒火冲天的来访者点头致意，便重新退了出去，与此同时，萨诺斯的手机开始震动。

“什么？！”接起电话的萨诺斯似乎有些出乎意料，“海湾仓库被瞄准？被谁？……我们自己的欧洲工厂？！”

“哦，这件事，我或许能给您一个解释。”Tony坦然自若地看着萨诺斯突然变色的脸，“我们最近开发了一款人工智能系统，伊迪斯。她的权限高于所有现存系统，还能够入侵其他网络。不过，正如您所说，缺一个真枪实战的场合检验一下真正的实力。”

“萨诺斯有最完备的安保措施！”

“可惜您在布鲁克林那辆改造的车上留下了入侵端口，而我们通过FBI获得了这些线索。”Tony微笑着说道，“伊迪斯现在已经接管了您在欧洲的工厂，您自己的导弹正瞄准着海湾仓库里的油桶。”史塔克工业的创始人虽然口吻亲切，但眼神里却透着冷冷的威胁，这时候他的身上才显出和兄弟一样的特质来，“如果您敢动Parker或者会场的人，那么您自己的产业也将遭到重创。”

“Tony Stark！！你这个卑鄙的杂种！”萨诺斯终于露出了丑恶的嘴脸，“你以为，我把萨诺斯一手培养到现在，会怕你的这些威胁吗？”

他一把掏出了暗藏在西装里的手枪，指着Tony喊道：“马上让你那个破系统停止！否则我现在就让你和你的实验室死在一起！！”

“抱歉，萨诺斯先生，”Tony似乎并没有任何动摇，“一旦启动，伊迪斯就只听从最高权限者的命令，而那个人并不是我。”

“什么？！”

“因此，您可以现在就开枪，但情况并不会有任何改变。但我必须提醒您，”Tony看着黑洞洞的枪口说道，“如果Peter Parker的生命体征消失了，那么伊迪斯会立刻下令发射导弹。”

“行啊，Stark……”萨诺斯似乎有些佩服地点点头，但是他并没有放下枪：“你这招确实挺狠的。”他突然看着无畏的创始人笑了一下，“可既然这样的话，留着您似乎也没用了不是吗？”

“当然，先生，不烦劳您提醒。”Tony一副无所谓的样子，随之而来的是更加剧烈的震动和明显的爆炸声，“内华达实验室刚才撤离了包括Happy在内的所有人员，现在只剩下我们两个。”

“你这个疯子！！”萨诺斯的表情骤然由愤怒变为惊恐，他立刻冲向逃生门，发现任由他怎么敲打，门都死死关着。

“伊迪斯已经把逃生门关上了。”Tony神态自若，甚至走到酒柜前，开始为萨诺斯倒红酒。惊恐的对手举枪想要射击，但刚扣动扳机枪口就被边上突然窜出的一坨白色丝线缠住，发出一声闷响，反而伤到了攻击者自己。

“好吧，让蚂蚁学会吐丝还是有些用处的。”Tony端着酒杯看着边上的机器蚂蚁，又看看蜷缩在地上的军工巨头，“哦，或许您现在不适合小酌一杯。”

“看样子你是想来个了断……既然是这样，那就让我们看看胜利女神到底是不是在你这边。“受伤的萨诺斯依旧不肯松口，而是摆出了一副鱼死网破的架势。

“我也是这么想的。”Tony向对方举杯。

而火焰熊熊的实验室外面，一众员工和Happy，以及目瞪口呆的Fury正在安全区域遥望着事故现场。

“你确定这真的不是你想搞死合伙人自己篡位吗？“Fury用怀疑的目光看着一脸倦容的Happy。

“搞死他？“胖子纷纷不平地摸了摸自己所剩无几的头发，”搞死我还差不多，为了这个计划我拼命加班不说，还被Monica甩了！“

“老大，Monica甩你不是因为加班，是因为别的原因……”一个员工举手。

“Stark先生真的会没事吗？“另一个员工看着燃烧中的大楼一脸惊恐。

“我们有万全之策，即使伊迪斯真的失去了权限人，Tony也能逃出来，“众人身边是成群的机械蚂蚁，正从发动机大小的形态逐渐缩小成微型机器人的样子，方才他们就是靠着这些机器人的辛勤劳作才从地道中撤了出来，也就是说，即使到了最后的关头，Tony身边的机械蚂蚁也能够确保他的安全。但此时此刻，合伙人却望着火光若有所思地说道，”就看Stark想不想用了。”


	27. 伊迪斯的权限人（下）

Peter Parker坐在萨诺斯的车里拼命思索着军工巨头为什么要给贝克安排这么一个任务，甚至不惜用性命去威胁皇室继承人，当然最重要的是——如何才能脱离困境。他满心期望着纽约堵塞的交通能给他留足应变时间，但没想到这天的路况奇迹般良好，不仅没遇上什么堵车，边上行驶的车辆甚至有越来越少的趋势，唯一拦下他们的只有一道道闪烁的红灯。

“这信号灯怎么回事！！”贝克显然非常不满意在路口被拦下，想要今早完成萨诺斯的任务脱离险境，另外，闪烁的交通灯也让他不自觉联想起了自己身上那些瞄准的光线。

确实很奇怪，越是接近会场，Peter发现路口的交通灯都开始有奇怪的频闪，在第三次遇到这个情况后，Peter逐渐意识到道路被人控制了，而闪烁的灯光可能是某种暗号，比如最简单的摩尔斯码。

同一时刻，黑色SUV上焦急万分的女探员玛丽亚正用她最后的一丝耐心等待着Peter发现信号采取行动，但如果车内人始终没有下一步动作，那么她将发动改装的防爆车辆进行拦截。为了迎接最坏的而情况，其他同事们正在秘密地疏散婚礼现场的人流，安排救援。

车上……有……炸药……

Peter在读出了信息后背脊发凉，果然，贝克已经成为了一颗弃子，对方摆明了要通过一场市中心的爆破除掉这个被舆论打入地牢的继承人，而自己和会场人员的安全，显然是为另一个人精心准备的筹码。

“贝克，你冷静听我说。”Peter尽量让自己的声音听上去平静，他在脑海中模仿着魔头老板那种波澜不惊的语调，“我们都被萨诺斯算计了，这辆车上有炸药。”

“什么？！！”心态接近奔溃的继承人已经受不了任何其他的刺激，他的方向盘险些失控。

“刚才的交通灯频闪是摩尔斯码，萨诺斯应该会等达到现场后直接引爆炸药，不管怎样我们都是死路一条。”Peter希望贝克心中还能存一些底线，“我们不能按照萨诺斯的要求行驶……”

“放你的狗屁Parker！！”非常可惜，贝克已经完全丧失了理智，压根就不想与Peter合作寻找其他出路，他甚至开始不顾信号灯，加大油门准备一口气冲到会场，“别想骗我！！”

一直静静跟车守在岔路的玛丽亚立刻开始行动。虽然FBI的天职是执行命令，但她仍不想用最极端的方式：一旦直接撞车，剧烈的震动可能促发炸药直接爆炸，这意味着Peter Parker也会成为牺牲品。玛丽亚探员还很年轻，经验不足但却愿意尽力援救，她想要进行最后一次尝试，

“Peter Parker！”就在Peter那边还在僵持的时刻，边上突然冲出一辆黑色SUV，青年瞬间认出了那是FBI的用车，敞开的副驾驶上探出一位女探员，她一枪打碎了Peter一侧的门锁，迅速拉开车门把手神给青年，“车上有炸药！！快上来！“

Peter还来得及跟对方解释司机也受到了萨诺斯的威胁，被抛弃的贝克马上做出了反击。

“没门儿！！“继承人猛拉一把方向盘，两车迎头一擦，玛丽亚顿时被撞了回去，”要死也要拖着会场那些家伙一起死！！“

近乎失控的车辆以最高时速向前冲去，SUV瞬间被甩在后面，女探员只能对着对讲机狂吼加速撤退并让救护人员就位，Peter甚至已经看到请帖上那栋优美的建筑正在不远处的花团簇拥下准备迎接他们，而一部分宾客还在莫名其妙地跟着警方撤离。

青年几乎在瞬间下定决心，拔开安全带一把抢过方向盘，企图迫使车辆撞停在路边减少伤亡，但贝克使出了全身的力气阻止青年，车体始在路面漂移，幸好FBI已经清空周边的人流。

关键时刻，Peter看到眼前突然飞射过一道白光，如同一道凌厉的闪电，猛地一下将贝克和驾驶座一起推离方向盘直接撞到了后座上。满脸惊恐的继承人在尖叫中被白光裹挟着变成了一个木乃伊，连手指都动弹不得。Peter震惊中回头一看，Lucas正托着一条白丝蹲在挡风镜前。原本只有一个黑色躯壳的机器人不知为什么开始散发出蓝色的光线，仿佛有什么隐藏的功能被激活了。

“Lucas？！”Peter没有想到小蜘蛛吐丝的力气能这么大，忠实的机器人在下个瞬间又用蜘蛛丝包裹住了红色灯光的射击端口，车内发出射击被阻挡的闷响和隐约的焦味。Peter一把抢过方向盘，一边猛踩刹车企图让车辆停下。但此时的飞车已经不再接受手动控制。自动驾驶系统的灯光亮了起来，伴随着电子屏幕上的倒计时——显然，炸药的控制装置已经被启动。

“No，no，no！”Peter一边稳住方向，一边想要关闭智能程序，但他不知道后台端口，程序一直拒绝他的切入。

此时，小蜘蛛Lucas忽然蹦到屏幕上，伸出两条腿，将他们合并成一个数据端，直接插入了系统的外接接口内。不出半秒，整个车厢都亮起了明亮的白色光线，Lucas的身体也开始发出电流流过一般的斑驳蓝光。

“车内系统已被突破，由伊迪斯接管。“一个电子女声响起，但车速并没有放缓，“您已经超速了，Parker先生。”

“什么？！“

“需要降低到纽约市限速吗？”伊迪斯似乎还没搞明白状况。远处的楼宇已经越来越近，Peter甚至能看到宾客们脸上惊恐的表情。他管不了这个伊迪斯到底是何方神圣，只能把所有希望赌在她的身上。

“停车！伊迪斯！！立刻停下！！”身侧的风景已经因为高速而模糊起来，炸药的倒数只剩下10秒。

“炸药的控制系统，以及另外两个任务也需要停止吗？“伊迪斯尽忠职守，确认着车载炸药，欧洲导弹和内华达实验室的封锁是否也在命令范围内？

“全部！！“Peter的眼前只剩下四散奔逃的人群和洒落一地的花束，”都给我停下！！”

“明白。”

在即将撞上的刹那，原本被Peter解开的安全带瞬间弹起将他牢牢锁在位子上，他闭上了眼睛。急速刹车产生的惯性让安全带的拉扯显得格外疼痛，安全气囊的撞击甚至让他产生了短时间的晕厥，但很快青年就被玛丽亚的声音叫醒。

“Parker先生！”

女探员和医护人员将Peter抬出了车外，建筑物的大门被撞碎了一小部分，索性没有发生重大的人员伤亡，主要功劳归功于Lucas——微型机器人不再微型，它的的八条腿扩在车外，在地面划出刹车的痕迹，而一张巨大的粘性蛛网则充当了缓冲。爆破装置已经在警方的严密控制之下，不会再有危险，木乃伊贝克也被确认只受了一些轻伤。

“已经确认会场安全，”玛丽亚一边对着对讲机报告，一边向Peter伸手，把青年拉起来，“Parker先生……”

“我很好。”Peter点点头，其实他的脸上有一小到刮蹭的伤痕，不过他并不在意，而是马上问道，“Tony那边还好吗？“

“Parker先生很好。”玛丽亚对着青年笑了笑，顺手给了他一张创可贴，“他想知道内华达的情况。”

对方似乎说了很详细的内容，女探员一直看着Peter抑制不住微笑，Peter却恨不得她先透露哪怕一个“Yes”。

“Stark先生那边已经解除了危险，他很好，甚至还喝了些红酒。“玛丽亚终于放下对讲机说道，”罗杰斯先生已经邮件通知他婚礼将延迟5小时举行，他应该能及时赶到。“

“哦，”Peter如释重负，“我还以为他只是收着请帖而已。”

“他似乎还有些担心您的发型和西装，”女探员回想起Fury在电话中耐着性子重复给她的内容，努力忍住笑，“他说如果衣服坏了可以抓紧时间去店里处理一下。”

“他就不能直接跟我说？”听到对方没事，Peter这才开始了吐槽模式，他看看身上沾了些灰尘的贾维斯，幸好并没有其他的破损。

“你就不能直接跟他说？”与此同时，刚刚从解除封锁的实验室里接出史塔克、并逮捕了袭击制造者的萨诺斯的Fury也在吐槽。

“抱歉，我只剩5小时，得立刻飞去纽约。”火焰早已被防护系统浇灭，实验室的结构因为爆炸的关系有严重损毁，但索性尚在可恢复的范围内，不过Stark先生似乎并不打算立刻重建基地，而是调来了一架私人飞机，“剩下的就交给你们FBI处理了。”

“替我向Parker问好。”Fury的同事们已经赶到，整个事件Stark都希望把功劳归给他们，不要将史塔克工业放在台面上，等于是给他送了一个大业绩，因此FBI探员并没什么可抱怨的，只能在舱门关闭前向刚刚取得胜利的天才挥手告别。


	28. 婚礼现场最好不要抢主角的风头

早先的事故并没有对婚礼造成太大的影响，只是萨诺斯被捕和FBI力挽狂澜的速报占据了宾客们的大部分谈话。大家都对曾经进在咫尺的危险心有余悸，同时也对警方的工作大加赞赏。当然，天桥小助理的伙伴们很清楚到底发生了什么，Joe非常无私地向他提供了做发型和清洁服装的服务。不过Peter很快看出了设计师想窥探他袖口签名的意图，只同意整理一下发型，衣服就由他自己打理。

而探员玛丽亚在青年欲言又止的注视下终于忍不住向他透露了内华达和欧洲发生的事情，Peter这才知道他的手上曾经背负着整个史塔克工业的命运以及他和Tony的性命，但反过来，Tony也用整个史塔克工业担保了他的安全，而即使他失败，他的室友也早就打算好一起承担这份责任。

他没有给Tony发任何信息，因为他组织不起任何语言来描述自己的心情。

真的很奇怪，平时他可以单方面对室友进行狂轰滥炸，那些短信加在一起甚至堪比一部小说，可是到了这个时候，他突然不知道应该说什么了，现在回想一下，刚才Tony通过Fury和玛丽亚对他报平安，似乎也不无道理，他难以想象接起对讲机的如果是自己，他当下还能不能组织出一句正常的话来。

夜幕渐渐笼罩了纽约，灯光亮起，聚会现场已经被清理一新，一切终于恢复了平静，Peter同受邀前来的天桥团队汇合，MJ甚至哭了出来，让Peter怀疑自己不是死里逃生而是壮烈牺牲了。

Karen依旧带着一股教训的语气，但她看着Peter的时候青年能明显感觉到老板暗藏的关心，“优秀的记者首先需要确保自己的安全，才能救别人。”

“抱歉，Karen……”

女魔头打断了Peter的道歉，非常真诚地说道：“不，应该是所有人谢谢你，Parker。”

纽约的交通很快恢复了拥堵的常态，仪式前Tony居然因为堵车没能按时赶来，不过他发了一个消息给Peter，让他多拍几张照片。Peter忠实履行了宾客的义务——拍照、鼓掌、充当背景板等等，一边期待着能早点见到Tony，一边又担心自己到底第一句说什么好。

按照罗杰斯夫人的喜好，整个会场都挂满了美丽的装饰，两边的宾客徜徉其中，场面相当热闹温馨，同时也满足了不少媒体人士摄影报道的需求。交换誓词的时候，Peter很难不去把那句“我愿意”同Tony留在他心口上的卡片联系在一起。他把现场的照片发过去，对方很快回了一个简短的“Perfect match，我马上就到”。

有那么几秒，Peter在心里默默当作这个点评是在称呼自己。他慌慌张张地把手机按灭藏到口袋里，似乎对方会透过屏幕看到他的心意。

“这家策划公司的人我认识。”仪式后的自助参会上，神仙教母举着香槟对Peter说道。

“所以呢？”Peter莫名地问。

“不行！必须是我来策划！”MJ马上赶来抗议。

青年立刻明白过来，马上提出反对，他们还没到这一步。结果MJ似乎很不买账，反问道：“怎么？你就从没想过？”

“我……”Peter扪心自问，他刚才确实对着宣誓的画面和那个短小的点评走了神。

“Parker先生？“这时，一位端着酒盘的侍者来到Peter面前，指了指会场外爬满玫瑰的小亭子，对他低声说道：”罗杰斯先生和夫人请您到花园叙旧。“

Peter一下子紧张起来，他下意识地回头看了一下天桥的伙伴们，MJ立刻递上了一枚小圆镜，青年看到了自己紧张到微红的脸颊。

“非常完美！”MJ小声鼓励道，“加油！”

所以说到底要加什么油啊？！Peter一边挂冷汗一边点点头，转身向着花园走去。

夏始春余是最适合婚礼的季节，争相开放的鲜花点缀着一切空白的空间，整片花园像是画家打翻了颜料。Peter走近后才看到小亭子里站了罗杰斯夫妇和史塔克先生三个人。Tony的表情看上去完全放松，同Steve、佩吉相谈甚欢，低头笑着什么，空气中隐约传来玫瑰的香味和他们的笑声，Peter在原地呆呆站了一会儿，有那么一瞬间，他简直不敢相信自己也是画面中的一员。

很快，Tony就在抬眼的瞬间注意到了他，但他什么都没说，只是微笑着，静静望着Peter不知该不该走上来的样子。那一瞬间会场里似乎有人在拍照，闪光灯如焰火般璀璨绽放，在亮光中四周的一切突然褪色，华丽的服装、优美的音乐、画布般五彩斑斓的花瓣、吊顶玻璃的反光，全都成了无足轻重的背景，渐渐淡出他的视线。

只剩下那双眼睛。

他护在手心的水晶、深藏于暗夜的金矿、永远不会落幕的星辰。让所有的一切都黯然失色的真实的梦境。

Steve轻声向Tony打了个招呼，便带着夫人从另一边走向了的会场，而Peter还是没有找到合适的开场白。

他决定什么都不说了。

他在鼓声般的心跳中走上前去，在对方热切的眼神中吻上了那双柔软的嘴唇。

那个瞬间，四周的一切猛然又爆发出了磅礴生动的色彩，如同春雨后疯狂生长的新芽、冰雪下冲开枝头的繁花。

他曾经离死亡如此之近，可直到现在才真真切切体会到“活着”是什么感受！他们的体温、呼吸、脉搏、心跳都重叠在一起，完整无缺，像两个完美契合的音阶、像两波翻涌推进的海浪。

如果一份爱能够点亮一颗星，那么这一刻，Peter Parker发誓，他愿意为眼前这个人点亮整片银河。

他们在会场不知何时传来的歌声里结束了这个漫长的亲吻，伴随着纠缠喘息中无数个恋恋不舍的轻触。

“我猜，”Peter抚着Tony的唇角，在萦绕的潮湿气息中轻声说道，“你喜欢简洁的配色和装饰，还有简单一些的仪式。”

“邀请几位亲友，不需要太多人。”Tony点点头，凑上去轻吻了一下青年湿润的嘴唇，“我记得你阿姨在意大利？”

“是的，她的老家，”Peter很快回了一个，“亚得里亚海边，我一直很想去看看。”

“听上去是个不错的地点。”

他们又交换了一次纠缠绵长的呼吸，最后在Tony的催促下，Peter才答应带他去见见《天桥》的朋友们。

“我的老天！！”MJ差点昏过去，她今天受到的冲击实在是太大了，“您是史塔克先生本人吗！”

“小声点MJ。”Peter看到一些宾客已经在向他们张望，窃窃私语。

“当然，我就是Tony Stark本人。”Tony看着女孩夸张的反应忍不住笑了起来，他只好先同Karen等比较冷静的成员（大部分是装的）打招呼，很快他们就熟络起来，MJ也恢复了正常。

这时候开始有其他人试探着走过来，想打听一下这位陌生的客人是否就是罗杰斯先生传说中的挚友、天才发明家和企业创始人。

Peter原本以为Tony不会回应，或者找个别的说辞搪塞，但他却很大方地点头，而这个消息很快就在现场引起了一阵由近及远的骚动。

“没想到和漫画里完全不一样。”Peter看着Tony轻松自如的样子笑道，“似乎平淡了点。”他们都很喜欢的那本漫画中，超级英雄铁人在新闻发布会上临时扔掉准备好的说辞，直接向大众宣布了自己的真实身份，引发了惊涛骇浪般的舆论。相比之下，这位铁人的公开就显得低调得多。虽说他的出现也不可避免地引发了所有人的热议，许多客人都刻意走近想要一探究竟，但相比发布会而言，婚礼现场让大家更矜持克制一些，当事人并未受到过多的打扰。

“毕竟今天是Steve和佩吉的婚礼，”Tony一边向远处对着他们微笑的罗杰斯夫妇举杯致意，一边说道，“还是不要抢了主角的风头。”


	29. New Year’s Day

新年将至，纽约全城都弥漫着节日气氛，圣诞树下还堆着没来得及拆封的礼物，岁末大游行的直播却已经早早排上了节目单。按照传统，纽约市民都会约上亲朋好友，在家里或在时代广场观看倒计时，在零点亲吻爱人，迎接新一年的到来。

虽说很多公司都已放假，但《天桥》的新任主编Joe却还在面试编辑助理的候选人，Pepper笑着看他一脸生无可恋的样子，在下班前提示道：“你不能总期待每个新人都像Peter那么能干。”

秘书小姐已经买好了去瑞士滑雪的机票，她临别时吻了一下Joe的侧脸：“我要去赴约了，祝你新年快乐。”

“我也有约会，女士。”Joe不甘示弱地说道。

而在城中另一侧的某栋别墅里，一场新年倒计时派对正在举行。Happy正在厨房里亲自操刀做着新年晚餐，一边数落Tony明明和Peter在一起的时候愿意天天做早饭，现在却只会在边上说风凉话，罗杰斯夫妇帮着娜塔莎分析她到底该选哪个做男朋友。

“我觉得那个叫班纳的大学教授不错，”佩吉看着娜塔莎手机上的照片，“看上去挺温柔的，应该是个好人。”

“我觉得Sam介绍的那个，IT公司的克林特也很好，年纪不大就有自己的公司了。”Steve有不同意见。

“其实吧，“娜塔莎幽幽地看了一眼一旁盯着Happy做饭的Tony，”我还挺想像他那这样找个年下的。“

罗杰斯夫妇默默缩了回去。

在之前的照片战中表现神勇的奇兵内德和他女朋友也在，他们宣布已经分手了，但还是打算做朋友。

“何况新年零点还是需要有人亲吻。”小胖子肉麻兮兮地说。

MJ甩了他一个白眼，不过她其实也在计划着零点之前溜出去。

“你们说我要不要去找一下Monica，挽回我们的关系？”Happy插嘴。

“你现在去人家姑娘也不会答应凌晨亲你的。”娜塔莎吐槽道。

“所以Peter今天还能赶回来吗？”Steve问。

“他已经在希思罗了。”Tony看了看手机，又看了看窗外开始飘起的雪花。

Peter Parker在一个月前请辞了《天桥》的工作，拿着Karen Walker的推荐信，加入时代周刊。他接到的第一个任务就是去英国采访著名的神经外科专家史蒂芬·斯特兰奇博士，索性他已经顺利发回了稿件，现在正等着登上回到纽约的飞机。

不多会儿，雪花已经密密麻麻，而门口也传来了Pepper的喊声：“我闻到香味了！放我进去！”

“你不是应该在机场吗？”开门后，MJ一脸狐疑地看着秘书女士。

“别提了！你们看看这雪！“Pepper气呼呼地把帽子上的雪花抖掉，指了指窗外，”都下这么大，航班改到了明天！“

她半个身子还没进门，Joe居然也穿着大衣出现在了门口：“我男朋友被大雪堵在了路上，大概要凌晨才能到纽约，你们这儿有饭吃吗？“

“啊！那我岂不是溜不出去了！“MJ懊恼地喊道。

“你在这儿有吃有住居然还想溜出去自己快活？！“忙活了半天却没人惦记的Happy刚端出烤鸡就听到有人想开溜，立刻抗议起来。

Peter也在此时打来了电话：“抱歉，航班延误了。”

“不要紧，看样子是因为纽约的大雪。”Tony望着窗外已经密集如瀑布般的雪花。

“我可能零点赶不过来。“Peter的声音里充满了歉意。“大家都在吗？”

Tony回头看了一眼，一群人正围着Happy刚做好的烤鸡抢食，Happy奋力拼搏，想先拍个照片发网上炫耀一番，但是没人理他。

“很不幸，都在。”Tony笑着说，“其中没伴儿的占了一大半，我的选择范围很大。”

“这怎么行！”电话那头马上传来青年的反对。

“是Peter吗？”MJ抢到了鸡腿，立刻躲到Tony身边，企图用合伙人的面子挡住另一个负责人的追杀。

“是的，他的航班也延误了。”

“别担心Peter！”MJ立刻冲着手机喊了起来，“零点的时候我会替你吻Stark先生！”

“我不允许！！”Peter还像个毛头小子那样在电话那头跳脚。

“祝你新年快乐，Stark先生！”MJ乐呵呵地看着Tony略显无奈地表情，在他的脸颊上吻了一下，“对了，如果您需要婚礼策划，可以找我。”她眨眨眼睛。

“你别以为我不知道你那点小算盘MJ！”电话里的Peter继续炸毛。

他和Tony在夏季去看望了May，这位阿姨一手将失去双亲的Peter带大，Peter独立工作后，她便返回意大利海边小镇，经营自己的花店。青年突如其来的出柜和过于优秀的伴侣对让她震惊了许久，但很快她就接受了这些信息，并热情建议他们将仪式放在第二年春天的亚德里亚海岸小镇，这正合了两人的心思。

“是Peter吗？”Pepper也凑了过来，“开免提开免提！”

时钟的指针就在这些不大不小的闹腾中默默划过，Peter终于等到了起飞的通知，而纽约的零点也在不知不觉中到来。

别墅中的零点倒计时零零散散，因为好几个人已经喝得摇摇晃晃。几个醉鬼在脸颊上交换了亲吻，地面上全是宝丽来的相片和彩带纸屑。然后Joe率先接到了男友的电话离开，MJ和内德他们都有第二场趴，娜塔莎说她收到了两位候选人其中一个的热情告白，打算赴约。罗杰斯夫妻则和Pepper方向一致，提议稍她一程。Happy是最后离开的，他把厨房扫得干干净净，然后带上了礼物，准备去布鲁克林找前女友做最后一次努力。

送走了所有客人，Tony在壁炉暖暖的火焰中躺到沙发上，伴随着电视机里嘈杂的欢庆声睡去。

\--------------------------

Peter在清晨五点才到达早已结束派对的别墅。他轻轻打开门，发现房间里只有壁炉轻微的噼啪声，地上满是欢庆的碎片，Tony在沙发上睡得正香。

不过Tony在独自入眠的时候其实睡得并不深，很容易会被吵醒。青年把包小心地放在一边，带上门，脱下外套挂在衣架上。很不幸，衣架发出一声轻响，Peter回头一看，Tony果然已经睁开了眼睛。

“抱歉，我吵醒你了。”他赶忙走到沙发边，俯下身，双手撑在刚苏醒的眼睛上方，“新年快乐。”他很快在对方鼻尖上吻了一下，一个懒洋洋的鼻音回答了他。

“最后你吻了谁？”青年似乎非常介意。

“Nobody，”Tony看着对方有些放松的表情笑了笑，“他们都醉醺醺的，我只是在边上看热闹。”

“对不起，我来晚了。”青年低了低头，呼吸掠过对方的额头和睫毛。

“不晚，Peter。”身下人抬起脸，追逐着Peter温暖的气息，“一点都不晚。”

“可我没能在零点时吻你。”Peter蹭着身下人的鼻尖轻轻说道，“而你等了这么久。”

“我没有在等这样的人，Pete，”Tony抚上青年的脸颊，那里还留着室外冰冷的气温，但很快就在掌心的温度中热了起来，“我只想等到一个，能在新年早晨和我一起收拾房间的人。”

当欢庆的灯光熄灭、人群散去、满地狼藉的时候，我希望这个人能一直陪在我的身边。

Peter想起了他们的第一个真正意义上的亲吻，当时也是在沙发上，也是Tony紧紧贴着他的脸颊，把他逐渐带向自己的嘴唇。

他在逐渐升高的室温中开始迷失，右手探向Tony的后腰，拉开了那里的衣服，感觉着皮肤下隐藏的愉悦的战栗：“那么……你介意整理之前，把这儿弄得更乱一些吗？”

“完全不。”

这之后的一段时间里，再也没有更多的语言来装点这个美好的新年的清晨。

==========

正文完结：我是真不知道为啥在大夏天写新年，希望大家读着凉快点吧（笑）

另外会有个后记，主要是我自己的碎碎念。

Thanks for being with this story.


	30. <后记：有关这篇文>

完全是和基友聊天时随便做的设定，当初也只是想试着写写，没想到写了这么长…感谢各位读友支持。

·最后一章New Years Day是很早就想到的，灵感来自TS的同名单曲，歌曲表达的意思是，新年零点时的吻确实很浪漫，但更浪漫的是第二天有人和你一起收拾派对的残局，这样更有长长久久的感觉——I‘ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Years Day.  
相比我的其他CP，虫铁是我最希望得到平淡温暖结局

·虽然Peter很晚才出现在Tony的生活中，但我想说，一点都不晚。

接下来是一些彩蛋，如果您有兴趣的话：

·AU 背景为The Devil Wears Prada，这部电影中的衣服到现在看来都非常时髦。主题曲伴随我整个写作期间

·部分设定来自Roman Holiday。吉诺维亚是《公主日记》中虚拟的国家，被我直接拿来用了

·第23章事后做了修改，加入车牌号Plate Number的梗，故事逻辑上更通顺。

·歌单  
——来自电影《爱乐之城》，歌词是Chapter5的灵感来源，餐厅这里的I' m not his date来自Sherlock。

——来自TS同名歌曲，歌曲中两人假扮身份来到舞会，忘却那些无法改变的忧愁，最后歌词问道 Don’t you see the starlight？don’t you dream impossible things？ 符合我对主cp的愿望。

：来自TS同名歌曲，歌词写到爱上一个或许不该爱的人，希望对方放下一切来到身边，Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile，我觉得很适合当初盾铁的关系。

：您现在听到的钢琴曲的带词原曲，帮助我完成了Chapter28两人见面时的描写。

：里面有一句It’s buried in my soul like California gold，我听到的时候想起了妮妮的眼睛，于是用在了文里描写Tony的眼睛。

其他还有Call it what you want也给过我灵感

·Peter怼基顿提到的教授确有其人，也确有其书，书名为The Travels of a T-Shirt in the Global Economy，但他的argument其实是有破绽的我懒得弄

·CL红鞋来自采访

·Tom Ford是我随便选的，偏时装但不算那么高级的品牌，主要是希望符合Peter的身份。本来想改的，结果发现名字里带了Tom，就没有再改

·香水来自采访，采访中指提到了Gucci而不知道是哪一款。暗流截取了Gucci Guilty Black的中文译名，原文是罪爱惹火暗流肆放233

·贾维斯的裁缝店基本就是Kingsman的翻版。作为一个也吃贾妮的人，我私心希望最重要的意象——战衣，由老贾提供。

·被车撞坏的蛋糕店crossover了破产姐妹。原剧中他们后来放弃了那家被撞坏的店铺。

·小蜘蛛Lucas确有这个动画，特别萌

·停电这一章曾经想要crossover一下friends的纽约大停电之夜，不过最后放弃了。由于Happy的扮演者曾在这部剧里和Monica演过一对情侣，当时他的角色名也叫Pete（我现在真的很怀疑Peter的在英语中的语感就跟中文里的王小明差不多），是个开软件公司的百万富翁。出于私心，我把这段也放了进去。Friends中，Monica和他分手的理由是因为他参加搏击比赛搞得遍体鳞伤，他们在要不要继续比赛的问题上发生了分歧。

·文中设定Tony他和朋友都喜欢研究厨艺，主要是受了网飞那档美食节目的启发，另外，荷兰也确实去妮妮家吃过饭，这也是第三章开始Tony负责做饭的原因。

看完虫2其实一直都很想写后续，一个Tony在小虫低谷时期拯救了小虫的故事—对应之前小虫在Tony的低谷期拯救了他，但我笔力不足，等以后有机会吧

写完这篇文后我是真的很想去纽约了（笑）

<全文完>


End file.
